A Haunted Child Part One
by Sharie05
Summary: Heath and Nick help a battered and abused child run from a gang of thieves. But they soon find themselves thrown up against some very ruthless men.


* This story takes place after Heath has been with the Barkley family for two years. Sorry but Eugene does not exist. The first part of this story also deals with the abuse of a child so read with caution. *  
  
A Haunted Child Part One  
  
Location: A small cabin located in the foothills of Mt. Hamilton.  
  
Jessie brought the pine needles nestled in his hands up to his nose and inhaled deeply. He didn't know why but the smell of pine always seemed to sooth him. As he lay back in the tall grass of the meadow, he heard the wind whispering through the trees. He thought if he listened hard enough he just might be able to hear what it was they were whispering about.  
  
As he lay back in the warm soft grass looking up at the blue sky he chuckled to himself as a cloud resembling a rabbit bounding through a field floated into view. How many times had he lay in this very field watching cloud animals float by with his Mama he wondered. Oh how his Mama enjoyed watching the clouds float by on a warm summer day. She always saw a different shape in every cloud; no two were ever a like to her. She would point to one and say, "Jessie, just look at that one there, doesn't it look like a wild stallion racing with the wind?" He was sure as he looked into her sparkling green eyes that he could just see that big old stallion running up in the sky racing the wind.  
  
His mother always managed to surprise him; she always made him feel that his dreams, opinions and concerns about things really mattered to her. Her interest in these things never seemed patronizing to him in any way, if she was he would surely have seen it in her eyes and he never did. After all how many times did his mother tell him that you could view a person's sole by just looking into their eyes. The older he grew the more he realized just how right his mother was.  
  
Thinking about his mother made him jump up and brush himself off. He still had chores to finish and here he was just dreaming the day away. How would his father feel if he found him just lying around looking up at the clouds? He could answer that one, disappointed, that's what his father would be. After all his father relied on his help running the ranch. With that last thought he took one last look up at the fleeing cloud rabbit and started to run towards home through the meadow.  
  
Coming over the top of the hill behind his house, he heard his little sister's shrill cry. Looking down from the top of the hill he could see his red headed little sister running around in circles pulling at the back of her dress. It looked as though she had been having a tea party in the yard with her dolls before something disrupted it. There were dolls and cups scattered everywhere on the ground around the area she was running and yelling. Next to the dolls rolling on the ground clutching his sides laughing was his little brother Thomas. Jessie could see muddy tear tracks running down through the dust on Thomas's freckled face as he laughed hysterically.  
  
"Get it out, Thomas! Get it out!" cried Carrie as she continued running and jumping around in circles pulling at the back of her dress her red hair flying about. "It's biting me! Get it out Thomas!" Carrie cried again waving her hands.  
  
This only seemed to make Thomas laugh even harder. Through bits of laughter Thomas managed to choke out, "Don't worry Carrie it's just a little old frog, they ain't got any teeth!" he laughed as he rolled around on the ground holding his sides.  
  
"Thomas!" Jessie yelled out as he raced down the hill to help his little sister. "Get that frog out a Carrie's dress now!" he yelled trying to control his own laughter.  
  
By the time he reached his sister she had managed to shake the poor frog free of her dress and was now sitting in the dirt with her arms and legs folded, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"It's OK Carrie, it was just a little frog, and he's gone now." Jessie said as he rubbed his hand across his sisters back trying to calm down her sobs.  
  
"It's.not.. the frog.. Jessie!" sobbed Carrie. " He ruined my tea party!" she wailed pointing to the over turned teacups and dolls scattered about in the dirt around her.  
  
Jessie tried hard to stifle his giggles as he took Carrie's hand and helped her up out of the dirt. "Come on Carrie, let's get you cleaned up and then I'll help you set up the tea party again, OK?"  
  
Carrie looked at her big brother, her green eyes smiling through her tears, "Thanks Jessie." She said calmly.  
  
Sometimes Jessie wondered about that little brother of his, how could he be so mean to his twin one moment and then in the next be so loving? The 7- year-old twins were very similar in most ways but so very different in others. They were both fiery red heads like their Mama, with bright green eyes and a face full of freckles.  
  
Thomas was always on the move, when he was born Jessie thought someone must have put jumping beans in that boys pants, he never stopped moving. Thomas loved collecting bugs, snakes, and just about anything else that moved or crawled. Most of his Mama's canning jars always ended up out back in the shed holding one or more of Thomas's many little treasures. Mama was constantly yelling at Thomas for coming home muddy and wet. It's seems that one of Thomas's favorite gathering sites was the small creek that ran through the meadow behind their house. He often found Thomas there turning over rocks looking for some new specimen to add to his collection.  
  
Thomas's energy always amazed Jessie that boy was always in motion he never stopped. He always had his nose in everything, except bath water that was. But Thomas did have a gentler side to him as well. There were times when Carrie would wake up crying from a bad dream or become scared during a bad storm; Thomas would always be the first one there to comfort her. He would crawl into bed with her, cradle her in his arms and talk softly to her until she fell back asleep. If Carrie weren't feeling well, Thomas would wait on her hand and foot, read her stories, and even play dolls with her. Anything to make Carrie feel better, Carrie always seemed to brighten when Thomas treated her this way. But once she felt better look out, Thomas was up to his old tricks again and his favorite target was his twin.  
  
Carrie was almost the complete opposite of her twin brother. She was always helping Mama with the housework and taking care of their little sister Mary Beth. Mama even made an apron for Carrie that was just like her own, Carrie loved wearing her apron and helping Mama, it made her feel so important. Whenever she could Carrie was always having tea parties with her dolls, and with Mama if she had time. Carrie would serve tea to her guests with her little finger stuck up in the air while she poured the air tea and passed out her pretend cookies, how silly she looked Jessie often thought.  
  
Jessie remembered asking her one day what she planned to do when she grew up, "I'm gonna be a Mama silly," she replied, staring at him as if he had just asked the dumbest question in the world. "And I'm gonna marry Papa too," she added in boldly.  
  
Jessie just about fell over laughing, "you can't marry Papa silly, he's already married to Mama," Jessie laughed.  
  
"I can to marry Papa!" she wailed, "you can't tell me who I can marry Jessie, your only ten!" And with that she stomped out of the room, tossing her red hair over her shoulder as she left. Boy once Carrie had her mind set on something it was hard getting her to change it.  
  
  
  
Carrie continued to cheer up as Jessie helped her dust off her dolls and set up the tea party again. Once the tea party was under way Jessie started to make his way towards the barn, he still had chores to finish before supper. As he rounded the corner of the house he saw his father hooking Daisy and May up to the wagon in front of the barn.  
  
"Where you off to Pa," Jessie asked.  
  
"Head'en over to the Butlers, Jake says the winter grain we ordered is in," replied James Thorton.  
  
The Butler's had a ranch a few miles north of theirs. Jake and Kathy Butler were an older couple without any children of their own. The Butlers had invited Jessie's entire family over for supper when they first moved here from Minnesota a year ago. Ma and Pa took a real liking to the Butlers, as did Jessie. Other than the Butlers they really didn't know anyone else in the area. Pa and Jake Butler often ordered grain and seed together so they could get it at a discounted price. It seems the more you bought the cheaper the price was.  
  
"Need any help?" asked Jessie, crossing his fingers behind his back hoping his father would say yes.  
  
"No son, you'd be doing me a big favor if you could stay here and get the loft ready for the grain. I should be back around supper time." He replied.  
  
"OK Pa," answered Jessie looking down at his shoes and kicking up dirt.  
  
Noticing Jessie's disappointment James added, "Don't worry Jessie, they'll be plenty of other times you can come with me, after all we have this whole ranch to fix up, right?"  
  
Jessie lifted up his head and looked at his father, " Don't worry Pa, I'll have that loft spit polished clean by the time you get back," Jessie chimed cheerfully.  
  
Climbing up on the wagon and grabbing the reins James replied, "That's my boy, I'll see you in a while."  
  
If only James could have foreseen the future he would have insisted Jessie come with him. He enjoyed traveling with his son, Jessie shared the same love for the outdoors and the ranch that he did. That boy may be only ten but he does the work of a full-grown man. If only James had known how much time he had left with his son, he surly would have invited him along.  
  
Jessie watched as his father drove off through the pines towards the Butler's ranch, he really wished his father had taken him along. He enjoyed having his father all to himself sometimes although those times seemed to be to few and far between for Jessie. He adored his father and spent every moment he could with him. When they were alone together his father seemed to be more at ease and open with him, he seemed to relax more, and Jessie loved that. He thought his father knew just about everything, he was great with all types of animals and was just about the best judge of horseflesh in the state. He taught Jessie how to handle himself in the woods, which plants he could eat and which were deadly. He taught him how to set snares and clean and cook his own food, and how to use the stars at night to help him find his way. Yup, his Pa was just about the best Pa around, Jessie thought as he walked towards the barn to ready the loft.  
  
Jessie opened up the barn door and headed for the ladder up to the loft. Climbing up the ladder a strange sensation passed through his head. "Was the barn getting darker?" he thought out loud. It suddenly seemed that the higher he climbed on the ladder the darker it got. "That's crazy," he thought out loud, "it's the middle of the day, it shouldn't be this dark in here." As he climbed up onto the loft it felt as if he was looking through a dark curtain, as he struggled to see he felt a sharp pain in his side. He could also now hear someone yelling at him, but who could be yelling at him up here in the loft he wondered.  
  
"Get up Boy!" a very gruff voice growled out at him.  
  
Jessie again felt the sharp stabbing pain in his side; as he struggled to see where the voice was coming from he started to remember where he was.  
  
"NO!!" he screamed. "Please let me stay with them! Please!" he wailed.  
  
Hank looked down at the boy curled up on the floor and kicked him again, did that boy just say NO to him? "Get up now Boy! Don't you ever talk back to me!" he snarled at Jessie, looking at him through anger filled eyes.  
  
Jessie cried out in pain, his ribs hurt but his heart felt as though it was being torn into a million pieces. "Please let me stay...please!" he pleaded, as he lay curled up in a ball on the dirty floor.  
  
Hank reached down and grabbed the boy by his upper arms and lifted him effortlessly off the floor. He held Jessie out in front of his sizable frame and started to shake him back and forth like a rag doll. Jessie started to kick at Hank in an attempt to get free of his grasp.  
  
"Wake up Boy!" Hank snarled, "Or your gonna wish you were dead!"  
  
Jessie's green eyes shot wide open, they were dead he thought, they were really all dead! All of the fight left in him died, and he hung limply from Hanks grasp.  
  
"It's about time boy!" Hank bellowed at him as he dropped Jessie to the floor. "Now get moving and pack up those supplies boy. We're heading out a here shortly, we gotta job to do." Hank unlocked Jessie's wrists from the chains that stretched up from the floor, gave him a small shove with his foot and turned around to leave. As Hank closed the door to the cabin Jessie realized he was once again alone.  
  
Staring at the floor he rubbed his sore wrists as the tears started to flow. It had seemed so real this time he thought; he could still hear them, see them, even feel them. Had it really been almost nine months since he'd last seen his home? Oh God, he thought shuddering, tears falling down his cheeks and onto the dirty floor; they've been gone for over a year now! All of them, gone forever!  
  
Jessie slumped down onto the floor and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs he began to rock back and fourth sobbing. Get a hold of your self-Jessie, he thought, if Hank comes back in and finds you like this he'd beat the tar out of you. Or god forbid Matt should find you like this.  
  
Matt was Hanks right hand man, he wasn't as big or old as Hank but he was certainly much scarier. Matt had a thing for knives, he liked using them on people, and Jessie was no exception. Jessie was terrified of Matt, the man had black eyes, Jessie was sure he had no sole at all. "He couldn't have one;" thought Jessie, "Not with what he'd done to all of those innocent people."  
  
Jessie wiped his face on the remains of his tattered shirt, not much left of this he thought to himself, I bet one more washing and they'll be nothing left to put back on. "No use fretting about it," he thought as he started to gather up the necessary supplies for the trip  
  
"Boy!" bellowed Hank, "You done in there!"  
  
"Almost, I'll have everything ready in a minute," replied Jessie, trying to keep his voice from cracking. Jessie quickly gathered up the rest of the supplies and hurried out the door.  
  
They were all ready mounted up and ready to go when Jessie came out of the cabin. Hank was in the lead followed by Matt, then rode Marcus, Dave, Sam, and the brothers Peter and Henry. Dan was driving the wagon, my Pa's wagon, sighed Jessie.  
  
"Load those things in the back of the wagon and then get down out a sight boy!" Yelled Hank as he started moving the men forward.  
  
Jessie stowed the supplies under the tarp and then crawled underneath himself. He hated traveling this way, the tarp smelled and the air underneath was stale. He hated lying in one position for so long too, his badly healed bones groaned at every bounce in the road. He never knew where Hank was taking them, but he did know he never liked what they did once they got where they were going.  
  
Hank McDonald lead his gang down the hillside and away from the secluded cabin towards Emerald. The sun had just peeked its way up and over the top of the hillside, "Good," he thought, "we're going to make it in plenty of time to catch that stage."  
  
Matt Shaffer walked his horse around to the back of the wagon. He wanted to make sure that little whelp was good and covered; he didn't want anyone asking questions about the boy. Why Hank had insisted on bringing that boy along all those months ago still baffled and angered Matt, he told Hank that kids were nothing but trouble and that all he was doing by taking that kid was just asking for it.  
  
"You stay down and stay quiet until I come and get you, boy," Matt snickered at Jessie as he rode back up to the front to meet Hank. Jessie shook and curled up into an even tighter ball as he heard Matt's voice, Matt terrified him. He remembered the night they came and took him away from his home, Matt didn't want Hank bringing Jessie along, and he remembered their conversation like it happened yesterday.  
  
"You can't be serious Hank!" yelled Matt; "We can't have a kid tagging around behind us on the trail!"  
  
"The decision is final Matt, he's coming with us!" Hank hollered back. "We can use him, trust me on this one."  
  
"Your just asking for trouble bringing that kid along Hank, I can take care of him right now if you want," sneered Matt. Sliding his knife out of the sheath on his belt, he moved closer to where Hank held Jessie. Jessie stared at the knife and then at the man who carried it, he had black hair and cold black eyes. Jessie was terrified at the blankness the man's eyes held, nothing, there was nothing in his eyes but cold blackness. Didn't his Mama always say you could see a person's sole in their eyes, this scared Jessie. He knew this man was capable of anything, and he was sure that none of it was good.  
  
"How about it Hank, can't a guy have a little fun." Matt smiled at Jessie as he brought the cold steel tip of the knife up to the boys face.  
  
"It wouldn't take me long to skin him, Hank there's really not much to him."  
  
Jessie tried to back away but Hank was a huge figure of a man and he had a tight grip on Jessie's shoulders, there was no way to move him. Matt brought the tip of the knife up to Jessie's nose. All Jessie could do was stare at the knife; there was no way to move away from it. Matt put the tip of the knife into Jessie's left nostril and flicked the knife sideways causing it to cut open the nostril. Jessie cried out in pain as the tears started welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Leave the boy alone," warned Hank, "I have plans for the boy."  
  
"What's the matter Hank," inquired Matt, "Your not going and getting soft on me now is ya?"  
  
"Like I told you I've got plans for the boy, and having him all marked up won't help any." With that Hank picked up the boy, threw him over his shoulder and headed towards the wagon.  
  
Jessie could barely feel the blood running down his face as he hung limply across Hanks shoulder. Matt had terrified him, my God Jessie thought, his eyes his eyes were black! Black! Jessie barely felt it as Hank dropped him into the back of the wagon, he felt Hank tie his wrists and then his feet together but he couldn't shake the image of Matt's black eyes from his head. The way the knife seemed to reflect in his eyes, dead and cold. The next thing he knew he was under the tarp and Hank was talking to him.  
  
"Stay quiet and keep out a sight boy, don't give me a reason to sick Matt on you now," Hank warned in stern voice. The last thing Jessie heard before passing out was the sound of Matt's snickers.  
  
  
  
And now here he was still stuck in the wagon under the very same tarp listening again to those awful snickers. He could picture the dead black eyes staring at him through the tarp, the thought of those eyes made him shiver. How was he ever going to get away from these men? He remembered the one and only time he had ever tried to, and the terrible consequences that occurred because of it.  
  
It was a few months ago, he had been riding in the back of the wagon when he felt the swaying stop, Hank had ordered him out of the wagon and untied his hands. He instructed Jessie to set up camp and get things in order for their return in a few hours. Then Hank mounted his horse and rode away with his gang.  
  
"He forgot to tie my hands," Jessie thought out loud, "this is my chance to get away". Following the horses hoof prints he figured he could find his way back to the main road, he knew they had been on a main road for a while because the wagon ride had been relatively smooth. After feeling the wagon turn the ride became very bumpy even going as slow as they were, he felt they must be forging their own trail.  
  
Jessie followed the hoof prints through the woods out to a field full of beautiful wild flowers. "I'd almost forgotten how beautiful the outside world really is," Jessie said to himself. Running through the flowers lost in thought Jessie followed the trail left by the gang, there it was, a road! Someone is bound to come by, this road looks pretty well worn he observed. I wonder where it leads? He had no idea where he was, Hank always tied him up and made him travel under the tarp of the wagon, so he never knew where they went.  
  
Right now that didn't matter to him he was free! Away from those terrible men and especially away from those cold black eyes. Jessie began to run down the road, it felt as if he had been running for hours he was beginning to think he couldn't go on much further when he spotted a horse and rider in the distance. All the energy drained from his legs and he sat down in a heap in the middle of the road, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A rider was coming down the road, he was actually going to get away, and he was going home! Tears started to stream down his dirty face, as the rider approached he tried to stand, "Help me please," he cried looking up at the rider.  
  
The rider pulled up his horse and jumped down next to Jessie. "What's the matter son, you lost?" he asked. The boy looked terrible, he was filthy, his hair was matted, his cloths were dirty and torn, and he was so thin.  
  
"Please help me mister," Jessie pleaded grabbing the riders hand, "I need help getting home."  
  
The boy's green eyes were so sad, the rider could see the boy's desperation in them. "What's your name son, and where are you from?"  
  
"Jessie Thorton, sir, my family has a ranch near Willow Creek outside of Merced," Jessie said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Jessie Thorton, my names Adam Houston," the rider answered while shaking Jessie's hand.  
  
"Now what has you so far away from home, and where are your folks?"  
  
Jessie looked up at the rider, he sounded and acted as though he genuinely wanted to help. "He seems to be just about the same age as my Pa," Jessie thought. His cloths were a little dusty and worn but he'd probably just been on the trail for a while. The riders brown eyes spoke volumes to Jessie; he could see the look of concern and caring they held. Yes, he could trust this man, he had to, he had no one else to turn to.  
  
As Jessie started to speak he suddenly became frightened, what if this man didn't want to help him after he told him about Hank and his men. What if he just rode off and left him there...  
  
"Come on son, tell me what's wrong it's the only way I can help you," Adam spoke in a low voice as he knelt down and looked the boy in the face.  
  
As Jessie started to speak, tears also began falling down his cheeks. He explained everything that happened from the time Hank and his men had taken him from his home until he came to be standing in the road here. The man pulled out a handkerchief and started wiping Jessie's face, "Don't worry son, and let's take you up to the sheriff in Westley. He needs to hear this story for himself, I'll bet he's going to want to gather up a posse and hunt that gang down."  
  
Jessie felt total relief wash over his body, the man was going to help him, he wasn't going to leave him all alone and run away! Adam caught the boy as he collapsed into his arms, "Don't worry son, you'll be back home before you know it." With that he picked Jessie up and carried him over to his horse. "I'll put you up in the saddle first then I'll mount up and hold onto you from behind OK son?" asked Adam.  
  
A smile and a heart-felt thank you were just about all Jessie could muster as Adam mounted and the two rode off towards Westley.  
  
Jessie was beginning to wonder how much longer it was going to take to get to Westley when he saw them. He bolted straight up in the saddle eyes wide open with fear. "Their coming!" he screamed. "Please we have to get away!" he said in a panic frantically looking around for a place to hide.  
  
Adam was looking for a hiding place as well; maybe the riders hadn't seen them yet. Hopefully the glare from the sun had hidden them from view. But where could they run, he certainly didn't want to tangle with these men. Especially after hearing what the boy said they did to their victims, hearing the boy describe the awful images had made his blood turn cold. He turned his horse off the road and headed for the tree line, hopefully he could lose them in the hills. He knew it would be difficult but he had to try.  
  
  
  
"I told you Hank, I told you that kid would be nothing but trouble!" Matt shouted as he stomped around the wagon.  
  
"Shut up Matt, he can't be very far away!" spat Hank. "Peter, Henry mount up! You two come with Matt and I to track down the boy. Marcus you and Dave get everything set by the time we get back. Dave and Sam you two ride back and make sure no one's following us, I expect you to take care of them if they are." Mounting his horse Hank added, " Once we find the boy we'll bring him back here and then head back to the cabin. Make sure Marcus it looks as though no one was ever here." With that Hank grabbed the reins of his horse and headed of towards the road with Matt, Peter, and Henry following close behind him.  
  
Hank was furious with himself, how could he have forgotten to chain the boy? He knew deep down the boy would run if he had the chance, he could see it every time he looked in the boy's eyes. They'd had the boy for almost 3 months now, of course he would run, all he wanted to do was get back to that precious ranch of his. "I should have burned that damn ranch to the ground," Hank thought out loud. "That way he'd have had no where to run."  
  
The men galloped through the field up to the road, dropping down off his horse, Matt looked at the footprints in the dust. "Looks like someone came along and picked up the boy, they're ridding double, headed north."  
  
"Probably towards Westley," replied Peter. "It's the closest town and the roads pretty open all the way there."  
  
"Well they can't be moving all that fast riding double," Henry spoke up, "We should be able to overtake them easily before they reach Westley."  
  
"Come on let's move! Who ever he is he's going to be awful sorry he ever laid eyes on that boy!" Hank shouted ad he started to gallop off down the road towards Westley.  
  
  
  
"Please we have to move faster!" pleaded Jessie. He was panicking now; he knew what was in store once Hank caught up with them. He'd consider himself lucky if it was Hank that caught up with them first; if it was Matt he was as good as dead.  
  
Adam looked back over his shoulder; the men were gaining on them. He knew they were in trouble, they couldn't outrun them like this and there was no place to hide. The boy was trembling in his hands as Adam searched the tree line for a spot to take cover when a shot rang out. He felt a searing pain envelope his lower left back and side. "God it hurts to breath," he whispered as the blackness overcame him.  
  
Jessie heard the shot and felt the man go limp against his back. "No, No!" he screamed as they went tumbling off the horse together. He hit the ground hard on his left side, blinding pain screamed up at him as his left collarbone broke with a thick cracking sound. As he lay on the ground cradling his left arm he heard them approaching. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't obey, everything seemed to be getting further and further away from him. Just before he blacked out he felt someone grab his shirt lifting him up, "Welcome back Boy!" A shudder pasted through Jessie's body as he listened to Matt's evil greeting before the blackness over took him.  
  
  
  
He awoke in a world of pain, it felt as though someone was turning a knife around and around inside his shoulder. He realized his hands were once again tied and that he was back under the wagon tarp. The wagon was moving, but how long had he been in here he wondered. Tears started falling down his cheeks, "they had him, and he didn't get away after all. But where was the man who had tried to help him, what was his name again.Adam, yes it was Adam." Jessie felt he knew the answer to his own question; they would have killed him that he was sure of.  
  
The wagon's motion came to a stop and Jessie heard footsteps approaching the rear of the wagon.  
  
"Leave him be for now Matt," called Hank. "He's not going any where for a while," he laughed.  
  
"I guess I could use a drink before the fun begins," joked Matt.  
  
"Come on, I'm buying, or should I say the Barkley's are buying!" joked Hank, "Jarrod Barkley that is. This is one shipment of whiskey that'll never be delivered."  
  
"Oh how I enjoy stealing from the rich, they sure do have good taste in whiskey," laughed Marcus as he joined Matt and Hank.  
  
"Matt did you have to cut up that boy's suit so bad, I was hoping to get me a new suit." Laughed Dan.  
  
"And just what would you want with a suit! Even with that fancy suit you couldn't pass for a gentleman," added Henry.  
  
"At least I'd have a better chance picking up women with the suit than I would if I hung around you," Dan said pointing at Henry. "You could wash up in the creek every once and a while, maybe that way the women wouldn't smell ya before you even enter the saloon!" Dan laughed.  
  
"I may smell but at least I aren't as butt ugly as you!" Henry snapped at Dan as he walked away from the group towards the cabin slapping is butt check.  
  
"You guys sound like a bunch of babbling old women, let's go drink some of this fine whiskey," commanded Hank as he strode off towards the cabin.  
  
Jessie could hear them walking away from the wagon, maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he had feared. But deep down inside he knew that was just wishful thinking, they had liquor, and that spelled only one thing in Jessie's mind, trouble. Things could turn ugly fast when those men were drinking and he knew that first hand.  
  
Jessie awoke to the sound of horses riding up next to the wagon, "how long have I been asleep," he wondered. He ached all over and his entire left arm felt as if it were on fire, but the rest of him was so cold.  
  
"Come on Sam, let's get in there and get some of that whiskey before those drunks drink it all."  
  
"I'm right behind you Dave," replied Sam as he walked up towards the cabin.  
  
Entering the cabin Dave and Sam found the rest of the gang sitting around the table playing cards. There were four or five empty whiskey bottles littered around on the floor.  
  
"So what did you boys find out," questioned Hank.  
  
"We waited just outside of Emerald like you said for about four hours, we didn't see any activity at all," replied Same. "Doesn't look like we'll have any trouble."  
  
"Good, I don't need any more trouble." Replied Hank.  
  
"Did you find the boy Hank?" asked Dave.  
  
"Yeah, him and another play toy for Matt," laughed Marcus sipping his whiskey.  
  
Dave looked at him a little puzzled by the remark. "The boy made it out to the road and found himself a ride," Hank remarked to Dave, "But they didn't get far."  
  
"What'd ya do with them?" asked Dave as he looked around the cabin.  
  
"The boy's out in the back of the wagon and the fellow's tied up out back....waiting," smiled Hank as he winked towards Matt.  
  
"Yeah waiting for me to teach them a thing or two, about pain that is," laughed Matt as he ran his fingers up and down his knife.  
  
"Almost makes me feel sorry for them.almost," choked out Marcus through bits of laughter.  
  
"Come on boys, let's go get reacquainted with our guests," snickered Matt as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Remember what we talked about Matt," Hank warned. "I wanna keep that boy alive, but make sure he never pulls this little stunt again."  
  
"No problem boss," Matt smiled, "I'm going to enjoy this!"  
  
  
  
They were coming; Jessie heard them, him, laughing as they walked out of the cabin. He couldn't help himself as he started to tremble, he was coming. the tarp was pulled back roughly and Jessie saw him, Matt, staring down at him with those cold black eyes. Even though night had fallen, with the full moon he could see quite clearly. The moon seemed to be reflected in Matt's eyes, making them appear as though they could swallow him hole.  
  
Matt grabbed his legs and pulled him towards the back of the wagon, Jessie let out a sharp cry as the motion caused intense pain in his injured shoulder. He felt his legs come over the edge of the wagon; Matt grabbed his right arm and sat him up. Jessie felt sick to his stomach as the pain from his shoulder increased with each movement.  
  
"Get on your feet boy!" shouted Matt as he pulled Jessie from the wagon. "You got a friend waiting for you."  
  
As Jessie was pulled to his feet in front of Matt, he lost the battle that was raging in his stomach and threw up all over Matt's boots.  
  
"You little bastard!" shouted Matt as he punched Jessie in the face causing him to topple over backwards in the dirt. "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted as he started to kick the boy.  
  
"Cut it out Matt, you remember what Hank said," Marcus spoke as he pushed Matt away from the boy. "Besides you can't have any fun with him if he's dead."  
  
"Oh I'm going to have fun with him alright!" Matt replied angrily as he dragged the boy's unconscious body by the arm towards the back of the cabin.  
  
  
  
He could hear screaming, but who was screaming and where was it coming from? He had to open his eyes but it was so hard, everything hurt. It was an effort just to even breath but he had to see what was happening, he had to help if he could. The moment he opened his eyes he wished he was blind; there hanging by his wrists from a tree was Adam. Adam was the one screaming, Matt was using his knife on him, carefully pealing his skin off. There was blood everywhere, "how could someone lose that much blood and still be alive," he wondered. Now he heard someone else screaming too, it took him a moment to realize the other voice was his own.  
  
Hearing the boy scream Hank walked over and grabbed the boy by the hair. "See what you did!" he spat in Jessie's face. "You killed him! Your stupidity cost that man his life!"  
  
"No, no, no.you.Matt.killed.. him," he wept.  
  
He brought the boy up closer to his face, "Not us boy, you! If you hadn't disobeyed me that man would still be alive now! You see boy it's all your fault! You killed him! You killed him!"  
  
Hank could see the blank expression on the boys bruised and battered face, they had won, the boy was now theirs to use his will broken.  
  
Jessie stared back at Hank, "it was my fault, all my fault! He's going to die because of me, because of what I did! He tried to help me and now he's going to die! How could I have been so stupid! It's all my fault! It should be me and not him! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor". It was too much for him to take and the world started to spin before his eyes, as the blackness over took him all he heard were Adam's screams.  
  
  
  
Tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered that awful day, that was the day he realized there was no way to get away from these awful men.  
  
They had been traveling most of the day before Jessie felt the wagon come to a stop.  
  
"Come on boy, get things set there's some hungry, hot and tired men out here," Hank stated as he pulled the wagon's tarp back.  
  
Jessie got down and began the familiar process of setting up the camp for the men. "How many times have I done this now," he wondered. He knew he needed to speed things up a little but his body was sore from riding cramped up in the back of the wagon all day and it just wouldn't move as fast as he would like it to.  
  
Matt looked over at the boy damn he was slow! So what if Hank felt they needed him to cook and clean for them, he was sick of the kid. "I know how to make him move a little faster," snickered Matt.  
  
Jessie heard someone coming up behind him, turning around he found himself staring directly into Matt's dead eyes. He immediately dropped his eyes to the ground, he knew if he looked into those eyes he would go insane, just like the man behind them.  
  
"Your awful slow today boy, I think you're in need of a little motivation," snickered Matt eying the boys down caste gaze. Grabbing his chin he forced the boy to look up at him, "what's the matter boy, cat got your tongue?" He didn't need to hear and answer from the boy; he saw everything he needed to see in his eyes. The boy was terrified of him, he laughed out loud at the boy and shoved him in the chest.  
  
Jessie fell backwards in the dirt biting his tongue; he quickly got back on his feet and continued setting up the camp tears falling down his face. "If I get back to work, maybe he'll leave me alone," thought Jessie.  
  
"Oh this is fun!" thought Matt as he unsheathed his knife. He walked up behind the boy and poked him in the back with the tip of his knife. "Let's go boy, faster!" he laughed as he continued to taunt and poke Jessie with his knife.  
  
Jessie was really scared; Matt was poking him in the back with the dreaded knife and forcing him around the camp. He knew Matt wasn't sticking the knife in very deep but Jessie could feel the blood running down his back. He was beginning to wonder, to hope, that Matt would take things to far this time when he heard Hank yell at Matt.  
  
"Damn it Matt!" Yelled Hank as he walked towards them. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave the boy alone!"  
  
"I was just trying to get him to move a little faster is all."  
  
"I'll take care of the boy, you go and make sure the men are ready for later tonight," bellowed Hank as he walked over towards Jessie.  
  
The puncture wounds weren't very deep but he didn't think the boy would be sleeping on his back any time soon. "What's the matter with you boy, you know how Matt is why did you go and anger him?"  
  
Jessie looked down at the ground, there was no way to answer Hank, it didn't matter what ever he did Matt would still torture him he enjoyed it.  
  
"Well hurry up and finish then stay out a Matt's sight," Hank barked as he walked away.  
  
Jessie was numb; he had actually hoped Matt would end it all for him a few moments ago. He actually wished Matt had killed him, "my God" he thought, "I'm so sorry I just miss them so much and I just can't find any other way out God. Please help me.  
  
  
  
Heath Barkley sat by the fire stirring a pot of his famous beans. "Boy Howdy!" He thought, "This sure has been one long trip." Nick and Heath had departed the comforts of the ranch almost three weeks ago on a cattle- buying trip. The trip had started out just fine, the weather had been pleasant and the boys were both in good spirits, the string of stagecoach robberies the area had been experiencing had stopped for a while, and both brothers loved being out on the trail together. But it seemed to Heath that the moment they entered Bakersfield things started to change and they weren't for the better.  
  
  
  
"Come on Heath, I need you there to help me take a look at the cattle." Nick Barkley spoke as he patted his younger brother on the shoulder.  
  
"Since when do you need my help picking out cattle?" his younger brother grinned up at him. "I'm the one who knows about horses, remember," He added as he walked off towards the house smiling.  
  
"You don't expect me to make this big of a decision without discussing it with someone first do you?" Nick stated as he walked along side his brother. "Besides this is as much my ranch as it is yours."  
  
"I know that Nick, you also know I trust your judgment completely. You don't have to ask my permission."  
  
"All right, all right, let's just say I wanted to take a road trip with my little brother here," Nick joked as he put his arm around Heaths shoulder.  
  
"Now that's more like it," joked Heath as the two walked into the house together.  
  
  
  
"Good evening Mr. Nick, evening Mr. Heath," greeted Silas as they walked in the front door. "Super will be on the table shortly, he added as he took their hats.  
  
"Thanks Silas, we'll be down just as soon as we clean off all this dust," Heath replied as he swatted at the dust on his shirt.  
  
"First dibs on the tub little brother!" Nick yelled as he pushed past Heath and ran up the stairs.  
  
"I swear that boy will never grow up Mr. Heath," Silas shook his head and smiled, "he's been running up those stairs since he was a little boy always trying to get ahead of somebody."  
  
"Its Ok Silas its kind a nice seeing some of the things I missed out on growing up in Strawberry. Makes me feel like I was actually here sometimes, I can just picture him chasing Jarrod or Audra up those very stairs."  
  
Silas watched as Heath walked up the stairs to his room, that boy was something special; it was nice seeing him finally at ease with his new family. Silas hoped that with time more and more of his past would become just that, part of the past. The boy was slowly letting his past lose its hold on the present, and for that Silas was thankful.  
  
During dinner that evening Nick told the family about his and Heath's up coming trip to Bakersfield to look at a small herd of cattle for sale at the Lockford's Cattle Ranch.  
  
"Now what's so special about this herd of cattle that has you going all the way to Bakersfield might I ask, brother Nick," inquired Jarrod while cutting away at his steak.  
  
"Well if you really want to know, big brother, these are Texas Longhorn Cattle. I've been meaning to take a look at them to see if they'd make a good addition to our stock," replied Nick looking at his brother waiting for his next remark.  
  
"And what benefit would there be in doing just that?" asked Jarrod as he smiled and winked at Heath.  
  
Heath could see Nick becoming more and more agitated with his older brother. Jarrod loved teasing Nick just as much as Heath did, and poor Nick never stood a chance against either one of them.  
  
"Well since you're giving me the third degree, these cattle are a little larger than our own cattle and travel better too," replied Nick staring at his brother as if daring him to say something negative about them.  
  
"Won't these cattle eat more food Nick, since they're bigger and all?" chimed in Heath smiling at Jarrod.  
  
"What! Now you too!" yelled Nick pounding his fist on the table.  
  
"Well it would only make sense that they would need more grain, Nick, good question Heath," Jarrod remarked holding back his laughter.  
  
Audra sat back and watched the banter taking place between her brothers, once again Heath and Jarrod had Nick just where they wanted him. It amazed Audra at the ease in which her two older brothers could rile Nick and she wanted to join in. After all hadn't Nick teased her for years, she was only more than happy to have the chance to repay him.  
  
"You know Nick, with the cost of grain rising every year do you think bringing bigger cattle onto the ranch is wise?" she asked in her best sweet and innocent voice while pinching her leg trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.  
  
"Since when do you know anything about feed prices young lady!" bellowed Nick throwing his napkin down on the table as he pushed his chair back and stood up.  
  
That was all Jarrod, Heath, and Audra could take, all three burst out laughing at their poor brother. Nick sat back down in a huff and stared at his siblings, but then even he had to smile and shake his head.  
  
"Well maybe now we can enjoy what's left of our dinner in peace," replied Victoria as she smiled at her children. This caused all four of the siblings to laugh once again.  
  
  
  
The next morning saw the pair off on their trip. Jarrod had work to do in Stockton for a few weeks so he agreed to keep an eye on things around the ranch for them until their return. The boys felt better knowing that Jarrod would be around the ranch to help look after Audra and mother.  
  
As they rode through the countryside each brother was lost in a world of his own thoughts. Nick was thinking about what a fine addition to the ranch the new cattle would be. He had wanted to expand the cattle business for some time now and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to him. With Heath's help the ranch had really begun to grow, funny Nick thought, it was hard to remember a time when Heath hadn't been there with them.  
  
Nick couldn't think of a better man to share the duties of the ranch with, Heath loved the ranch just as much as Nick did. The pair seemed to compliment one another quite well, Nick was as out spoken as he was hot tempered but he was a born leader and the ranch hands would do anything for him. Heath on the other hand was quiet and reflective; he always thought things through before taking action or speaking. He was also the best horse trainer Nick had ever seen, why Heath was more at home with horses than he was with people.  
  
Heath was riding along daydreaming about Anna Holden, seems he had been daydreaming about her a lot lately. Audra had introduced Heath to Anna at a fundraiser for the orphanage three months ago, seems Anna had just moved to the area from Boston after finishing college. Audra really didn't think Heath would be interested in Anna since she was from the east and really knew nothing about the west, she was hoping Jarrod might find Anna intriguing maybe enough to marry one day.  
  
Being a gentleman Heath asked her to dance, he was a little nervous at first afraid she might be another one of his sisters chatty friends and he would spend the rest of the evening listening to her babble on and on about her shoes, her hair ribbons, or some other nonsense. But that wasn't the case at all, Anna had directed her questions at Heath by asking him his likes and dislikes. Heath was amazed, this woman never seemed to talk about herself at all and she seemed genuinely interested in his answers to her questions. She never dug to deep with her questions but kept them mainly directed towards the ranch and some of the activities that he enjoyed. This intrigued Heath; he felt at ease with this woman, it was the first time in a long time he'd felt this way. He definitely wanted to get to know Miss Anna Holden a little better.  
  
  
  
The brothers took their time traveling down to Bakersfield, neither one had been away from the ranch for a while now and it felt good getting away for a little time together. Nick loved taking trips with his little brother it was on such trips that he had learned so much about Heath's hard childhood. Heath had begun to open up more and more about his life before coming to live with them, but Nick felt there was still more that he was holding back. He was secretly hoping that Heath might open up once again to him on this trip, the more Heath opened up the better Nick hoped he would feel. The change in Heath over the last two years had been remarkable, oh he was still tight lipped and that frustrated Nick at times but the boy was finally starting to feel that he belonged really belonged. And now there was a woman in his life, Heath never talked about her much but then again Heath never talked much anyhow.  
  
Nick had watched his brother talk to the young woman quite a few times, he could tell by the way Heath carried himself that he was falling for the pretty young gal. Nick also thought the young woman was falling for her brother too, she had such a sparkle in her eyes when she was around Heath. They'd make a great couple he thought as he looked over at his brother riding next to him on Charger.  
  
"How about stopping and catching us some supper," asked Nick as he started to pull back on CoCo's reins.  
  
"I thought you wanted to make it into Bakersfield tonight?" replied Heath as he brought Charger to a halt.  
  
"We'll get there first thing in the morning, no hurry really. I just wanted to spend another night out under the stars, looks like it's going to be a warm one too," replied Nick as he jumped down off his horse.  
  
"It sure has been getting warmer these last few days. I'd rather spend the night out here instead of some stuffy hotel room too," Heath said smiling at his brother. "I'll tend to the horses and you get the fishing equipment ready, I'll meet you by the creek in a few minutes." With that said Heath led the horses over to a clump of trees by the side of the road and began unsaddling them.  
  
Heath finished unsaddling the horses and gave them a quick brushing and rub down; leaving the horses to munch on the soft grass he began looking for Nick. It didn't take him long at all to spot his brother, Heath watched as Nick ran and jumped around in the tall grass chasing something. Heath smiled to himself and thought, "that brother of mine may just be the biggest kid I've ever seen," he laughed.  
  
Looking up Nick noticed his little brother watching him and laughing, "What are you laughing at, boy?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh nothing Nick, I was just standing here thinking that your just about the biggest darn kid I've ever seen is all?" replied Heath laughing even harder.  
  
"I suppose you think your really funny now don't you little brother!" Nick shouted back. "Now why don't you get over here and help me catch some of these crickets to use as bait, I would like to eat sometime tonight." He added as he resumed his chase.  
  
Laughing and shaking his head Heath walked through the tall grass towards Nick. Once they'd captured quite a few crickets the pair made their way to the edge of the creek. Casting their lines in the water Heath reminded Nick that he should keep his voice down while fishing so as to not scare away the fish.  
  
"I know that!" shouted Nick as he looked at his brother sternly.  
  
"See what I mean, you probably just scared all the fish in a half mile radius away," chuckled Heath.  
  
"Well maybe I should just shove you in the water so you can check for yourself now," shouted Nick as he stepped towards his little brother.  
  
Retreating backwards a little, Heath gave Nick his lopsided grin and replied, "Take it easy big brother, I was just teasing you. Come on let's catch some fish."  
  
The brothers settled down and soon had a string of bass waiting to be cleaned. "Your call big brother, you up to cleaning the fish or starting the fire," Heath asked.  
  
"I'll take the fire," Nick replied as he started gathering up some rocks from the side of the creek bed. "I'll leave you with the smelly job. Make sure you remember to wash up when you're done, I don't want you stinking up the hole camp!" he smiled as he walked up towards the clearing.  
  
The brothers ate their dinner together in piece watching the setting sun paint the surrounding landscape and sky in a multitude of vibrant colors. The air was warm and both brothers were in fine spirits as they relaxed in the soft glow of the setting sun.  
  
"Heath, I'm not trying to put you on the spot here, but I was wondering how you were getting along with Anna Holden." Nick questioned his brother carefully, trying to pry some information out of him without offending him or silencing him further.  
  
Heath looked at Nick and then back at the setting sun, for a moment Nick didn't think his brother was going to talk. But then Heath began to talk in a low voice,  
  
"I suppose you could say things are going along just fine," replied Heath quietly while looking at the setting sun.  
  
"I enjoy Anna's company and I believe she enjoys mine but that's really as far as it's gone."  
  
"Where do you want it to go Heath?" asked Nick, hoping that his little brother would someday marry this girl. Nick hadn't seen his brother this happy since Maria. Anna was very different from Maria and for that Nick was grateful, Anna was much more caring and compassionate, very much like Heath. Anna seemed to brighten a room when she entered; her soft Irish accent was always a treat to hear. Whenever she became excited or retold a childhood story her accent stood out, the same thing always happened to Heath in those situations, but his was a soft southern drawl.  
  
Nick thought he might have pried to deeply when Heath finally spoke up, "I'm not sure Nick, I think I may be falling in love with her and that scares me to death."  
  
"If you truly love her than you have nothing to fear," Nick stated as he patted his little brother on the shoulder.  
  
Turning to face Nick, Heath quietly replied, "Yes I do Nick, I fear ruining her life, her future. She'll always hear people whispering behind her back on how she married the town bastard, I just can't do that to her, she deserves so much better."  
  
Heath turned away from his brother and stared down at his feet, but not before Nick noticed the pain in his eyes. Those eyes held so much, Nick thought, you could read that boy like a book just by looking in those eyes. He hated seeing the pain those eyes held at the mention of the word "bastard", damn his father! Sometimes he was so mad at him! Why did this have to happen, if only Heath could have grown up with him on the ranch, he would have protected his little brother. Maybe then those eyes wouldn't show so much sadness.  
  
"Heath, you wouldn't be ruining her life! Especially if you two loved one another, there's nothing greater than the love between two people. You'd have each other to lean on, to help guide each other through both the good and the bad times. You'd also have your family; we'll always be there, for both of you. I'm sure nothing else would matter to Anna." Nick spoke trying to ease his brother's mood.  
  
"But it would matter to me Nick," he mumbled as he stood up and walked off towards Charger.  
  
"Well now I did it," thought Nick, "I pushed him to far. Why does that boy always feel he has to bear the weight of everything on his shoulders alone? Doesn't he realize I'll always be there to help him?" Nick knew the answer to this, of course he did. Heath had come so far in the past two years but something's were just harder to overcome than others and this one was one of those. He'd make sure that little brother of his got past this if he had to drag him kicking and screaming.  
  
Nick didn't want to leave their conversation with such a bad ending and got up to follow Heath. He saw his brother through the twilight standing next to Charger talking to him quietly and brushing him. Walking up to him under the pink and purple sky of dusk, Nick tried to comfort his little brother.  
  
"Heath, I know you don't want to talk about this but it needs to be said," he uttered in a soft concerned voice. "You can't let narrow minded people dictate your life, or Anna's for that matter. You've got an entire family behind you, we can get through anything."  
  
"I wish it were that simple Nick," replied Heath as he continued to brush Charger. "I just can't, won't, bring Anna into a situation where people will hate her and exclude her from everything just because of who she married. She's so much better than that."  
  
"Heath," Nick spoke moving up next to Heath and turning him around. "Don't you think Anna would want to have a say in this little brother? You should at least talk this over with her; she's a very intelligent girl. I'm sure she'd like to make up her own mind about what her future holds."  
  
Heath looked Nick in the eyes and saw how concerned he really was about this. Deep down Heath felt a glimmer of hope; maybe just maybe his brother was right. Should he dare hope? "Thanks Nick, I guess I do own Anna the right to make up her own mind. I guess now I just have to find the right way to bring up the subject."  
  
"Don't worry little brother," Nick replied with a big grin on his face, "These things usually find a way to surface, and you'll be fine."  
  
Nick clapped his hand on Heaths shoulder, "Come on boy, and let poor Charger rest before you wear his coat off!"  
  
Laughing the two brothers walked back to the campfire, settled in and talked about the ranch, women, their family, and their dreams well into the night before surrendering to the sandman.  
  
The day dawned bright and hot, the brothers grabbed a quick cup of coffee and ate the last of the fish before saddling the horses and heading off towards Bakersfield. They arrived in town just before noon and decided to head over to the saloon for a drink and a bite to eat before heading out to the Lockeford's Cattle Ranch.  
  
"Boy Howdy it's hot out," Heath remarked as he dismounted from Charger and led him over to get a drink of water. "I haven't seen it this hot in a long time."  
  
"No breeze either, this afternoons going to be brutal." Remarked Nick as he fanned his face with his hat, "What ya say we head over to the saloon and get a nice cold drink and something to eat."  
  
"Did I hear you right? Did you say you were buying big brother?" Heath joked as he gave Nick a lopsided grin.  
  
"Now I think you owe me boy, and after all you're the one with all of the money." Smiled Nick, walking across the dusty street towards the saloon.  
  
The saloon was fairly quiet as the pair entered, there were only a handful of patrons seated here and there. The saloon itself was in fine shape; it was nicely decorated and very well maintained. Behind the bar was just about the biggest mirror either brother had ever seen. The mirror had a mountain scene etched into the glass all around the bottom, sides, and top of the mirror. The table and chairs the saloon sported were a little oversized and looked both comfortable and inviting. The floor of the saloon was all inlaid hardwood and boy did it shine, thought Heath. The banister leading to the upstairs was equally impressive; it was curved and rounded towards the bottom much like the banister at home Heath thought. If only Silas could see this thought Heath, he would really be impressed with the fine woodwork not to mention the fine up keep.  
  
Just then the bartender spoke up, "What can I get you boys?" he asked.  
  
"Two cold beers and some food would sure hit the spot," smiled Nick as he leaned forward placing his elbows on the bar.  
  
"Just so happens I got some stew cooking up on the back stove, would you two fellas care for a bowl?" he asked smiling at the two men.  
  
"Sounds good to me Nick, how about you?" Heath replied as he patted his stomach.  
  
"Stew it is then," smiled Nick as he grabbed one of the two beers the bartender had placed in front of them and made his way over to one of the unoccupied tables.  
  
The brothers sat down in the comfortable chairs, talked and drank quietly as they awaited their stew.  
  
"Here you are boys," remarked the bartender as he handed over two steaming bowls of stew, "enjoy, let me know if you need anything else," he remarked as he walked back towards the kitchen.  
  
"Boy Howdy this sure smells good," stated Heath as he pulled the bowl of stew closer to him.  
  
"Anything would be better than another meal of those beans of yours," smiled Nick as he shoveled stew into his mouth.  
  
"Oh don't you worry big brother, I have plenty left for the return trip home." Laughed Heath as he saw the blank look Nick shot his way at the mention of more beans. "I think I may even be able to come up with a few new recipes," he added as he watched the corners of Nick's mouth drop. Laughing to himself Heath started in once again on his stew occasionally looking up to catch his brother's expression as he ate.  
  
After the pair finished eating they may their way back outside into the heat and mounted Coco and Charger; and headed off towards the Lockeford Ranch. The ride itself wasn't a very long one but the afternoon sun was just as Nick stated earlier in the day, "brutal". Both the boys and their mounts were beginning to wear down in the heat, there was still no breeze at all and the sun seemed to just beat down upon them. The conversation between them had been limited due to the heat and both of the brothers had been riding with their heads down when Nick looked up and saw they were finally approaching the ranch.  
  
The ranch was magnificent almost majestic, there were rows and rows of white washed fences flowing out from the main house up and over the hills as far as he could see. Contained in those fences were herds of the biggest most colorful cattle Nick had ever seen. The bulls and steers had horns that were at least 4 feet long and stuck straight out with a slight turn at the ends. The cows' horns were equally impressive but slightly smaller and had a variety of twists to them.  
  
Heath was amazed at the different colors within the herd; no two seemed alike at all. There were some that were mainly bright red with white blotches, others were black with white spots, some were brown and white, and some were speckled tan and white, some were even a burnt red color. They were magnificent creatures he thought, they seemed to take no notice of them as they rode past. They seemed content just eating the high green grass of the pastures, "pretty docile for such big creatures," Heath thought as they made their way towards the ranch house.  
  
The ranch house was something in itself to behold, it was constructed out of wood timbers and had several very large picture windows almost all the way across the front looking out on the grazing cattle. The house seemed to wrap around on its self and Heath thought it must be enormous inside. There was a large barn and corral located off to the left of the ranch house, and magnificent gardens in front of the ranch with hundreds of varieties of rose bushes all in full bloom. In the center of the gardens was a large stone fountain with water cascading down it's three tiers and pooling around the base. There were stone swans perched on each of the tiers and in the pool of the base.  
  
As the boys made their way closer to the front of the ranch house they noticed several buggies and backboards parked out front. They dismounted and secured their horses and made their way towards the huge front door. As they drew closer they could hear several male voices arguing and shouting inside the house. "From the sounds of it," Heath thought, "it was a pretty heated argument."  
  
When they reached the front door Nick reached out and knocked, the voices inside the house seemed extremely agitated and growing louder by the moment. Upon knocking several times and getting no reply, Nick decided to enter the house. The door opened to a large greeting hall that was lined with several large hand painted scenes of everything from cattle grazing to cattle drives and even one sunset picture. Off to the right of the entry was an extremely large room with a huge fireplace made out of stone. Above the fireplace was a large painting of a Texas Longhorn Bull with magnificent horns and a fire red coat standing in a field of greenest grass the boys had ever seen.  
  
Also in the room were about twenty-five men all arguing and yelling at one another. Most of the men's attention seemed to be focused on one man with a long curly mustache and the largest cowboy hat either brother had ever seen. The man seemed to be trying in vain to calm the angry group down. Nick and Heath remained towards the back of the room so as to try and grasp just what was taking place.  
  
"My entire herd has been wiped out because of your cattle!!" bellowed a stout little man standing in front of the fireplace.  
  
"All my cattle are either dead or dying too!!" shouted another man, pointing his finger in the direction of the man in the tall hat.  
  
"You sold us all diseased stock!!" shouted a man standing directly in front of Nick.  
  
"What do you mean diseased stock?" Nick questioned the rancher who had spoken in front of him.  
  
"I'll tell you what I mean!" replied the man as he whirled around to face Nick. "I bought twenty head of those cattle," he said as he pointed to the picture above the fireplace, "and now they're all I have left! All my other cattle are dead! Over two hundred head!" he spat at Nick.  
  
Nick thought carefully about his next question, he didn't want to anger this man any more than he already was but he also wanted to find out what was going on here.  
  
"What makes you think it was the Longhorn cattle?" asked Nick as he noticed more and more heads turning in his direction.  
  
"I had over two hundred head of healthy cattle before I brought those Longhorns onto my ranch! And within just two weeks they're all I have left standing, I've never seen anything move so fast!" he replied as he stared at Nick.  
  
"The same thing happened at my ranch!" shouted a man standing off to Nicks left.  
  
"And at mine!" shouted another.  
  
"Have any of the Longhorn cattle showed any of the same symptoms as your other cattle?" piped up Heath as he looked around the room at all of the eyes now on him.  
  
Heath had been sitting back quietly trying to absorb what was being said around him. But it just didn't make sense to him; if the Longhorns brought a sickness with them then it would only stand to reason that they would also be sick. But by the sounds of it not a single Longhorn had died.  
  
"All we know mister is that we all had healthy herds until we brought his cattle to our ranches!" shouted the man in front of Nick as he pointed at the man in the tall hat.  
  
"That's right!" shouted another man as he took a step towards the man in the tall hat.  
  
"We want him to pay us for what he's done!" shouted the man in front of Nick, as he too took a step forward.  
  
For the first time the brothers finally heard the man in the tall hat speak up, "now wait a minute," he stated, "My cattle are all in perfect health! I wouldn't have sold them to you otherwise." He stated as he removed his hat.  
  
"That may be your story Mr. Lockeford, but I'm afraid we're not buying it!" shouted the stout little man as he stepped forward. "The way we all see it is that you stand to make a lot of money if our cattle die and we're forced to buy from only your stock!" He spat as he poked Mr. Lockeford in the chest with his finger.  
  
"That would be crazy!" stated Mr. Lockeford, "I've done no such thing! Why I've known most of you men for over twenty years, have you ever known me to be dishonest?" he asked as he looked at the men around him.  
  
"Greed can cause men to do strange things Fred." Stated the stout man.  
  
"George you of all people know I already have everything I could want right here with this ranch." He replied as he looked directly into the stout mans eyes.  
  
"Still Fred, you're a man that never turns down an opportunity to make a profit. And you stand to make quite a profit off of this from where I stand." Replied George Stanford.  
  
Suddenly one of the ranchers rushed forward and grabbed Fred Lockeford by the arm. Heath quickly lunged forward to try and help Fred but before he could reach him a large burly man in overalls grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pants and threw him forcibly to the floor in a heap.  
  
"Stay out of this young man!" he barked at Heath who was slowly trying to raise himself up off of the floor.  
  
Nick was quickly at his brothers' side trying to help the dazed cowboy to his feet. Once Heath shook the cobwebs out of his head he started towards the man who had so rudely flung him to the ground, but before he could get any closer Nick grabbed him by the shoulders. Heath flinched as Nicks grip caused a sharp pain to radiate down his left arm. Nick noticed the way his little brother reacted in his grasp and feared the man may have hurt Heath more than he was letting on.  
  
"Heath, let it go, there's nothing we can do for him now," Nick said as he motioned Heath to look over at Fred Lockeford. The man was now in the grasp of about eight angry men, they were forcibly dragging him out of the room towards the front.  
  
"We're taking you to the sheriff!" shouted one of the men holding Fred.  
  
"We'll let the law straighten this out! Maybe they'll straighten out that neck of yours too! Shouted another man following along behind the group.  
  
Heath and Nick could only watch as Mr. Lockeford was forcibly and roughly dragged out of his own home. Following the group outside the boys could see that the men had thrown Mr. Lockeford into the back of one of the wagons and were tying his hands behind his back. Five men jumped up and into the back of the wagon to hold Fred as the wagon started to head away from the ranch towards town. The remaining men soon followed along behind on their own horses and wagons.  
  
After everyone was gone Nick and Heath made their way slowly over towards Charger and Coco. Coming around the corner of the house Nick spotted the man who a few moments earlier had flung Heath to the ground like a rag doll. Nick immediately placed himself in front of his little brother as the man drew up in front of them. "If it's trouble he wants, than that's what he'll get!" Thought Nick as he stared coldly at the man in front of them.  
  
Heath quickly stepped in front of Nick, "I can handle my own battles," he thought at he looked at the large man in front of him. The man was about a half a foot taller than Heath and probably a hundred pounds heavier. He wore faded blue overalls and an equally faded red checked shirt; obviously the man was a rancher and a hard worker by the looks of his well-calloused hands.  
  
The large man held out his hand to Heath in a greeting as he spoke, "I'm sorry if I hurt you young man," he said, "but if I let you come to Mr. Lockeford's aid those men would have torn you to pieces."  
  
"No harm done," Heath spoke as he shook the mans hand. "At least not to much," he thought as he rubbed his left shoulder. He knew nothing was broken but he was having a difficult time lifting his left arm up any higher than chest level.  
  
Nick who had stepped up next to his brother to defend him if necessary spoke up, "Just what the devil was going on in there?" he asked, still eying the big man just in case he was planning on making a move towards Heath.  
  
"Well, Mr. Lockeford sold a lot of us ranchers some of his Longhorn cattle so we could expand our herds. We all thought we were getting a pretty good deal on the price until our own cattle started dying at an alarming rate." He replied as he looked from one brother to the other.  
  
"What makes you think the Longhorns are the reason for all of this, after all from what we've heard the Longhorns are the only healthy cattle left." Replied Nick.  
  
"The only thing we're all sure of is that everyone who bought cattle from Fred Lockeford lost their entire herd. Those ranchers that chose not to buy any cattle have live health herds with no sickness what so ever."  
  
"Has there been anything else that the effected herds may have had in common, say the same grain or grazing pastures?" questioned Heath as he continued to rub his sore shoulder.  
  
"My ranch boarders the DeWitt ranch, Mark didn't buy any of the Longhorns and we use the same feed. His cattle are all alive and healthy, while all of mine save the Longhorns are dead." The large man replied, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"If you two came here to buy some of those cattle, consider yourselves lucky. At least you won't have to go through what we're all going through now," he stated.  
  
"That's exactly what my brother and I were here to do, Nick and Heath Barkley," replied Nick as he extended his hand towards the large man before him.  
  
"Names Christian Hanna," replied the man as he shook Nicks hand. "I own a ranch about ten miles east of here," he stated as he looked off in the direction of his ranch.  
  
"Can I ask how you know those men won't hurt or kill Mr. Lockeford before they get him to town?" asked Heath as he looked up at Christian.  
  
"I've known most of those men for years; they're all decent hard working folk. They just want to see justice served is all," replied Christian. "They're not the type to take the law into their own hands."  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you boys; sorry it had to be in this fashion. I hope your shoulder is alright," Christian stated as he watched Heath rub his shoulder. "I must be getting back to my ranch, don't want the wife to send out a search party for me," he joked as he walked the brothers over to their horses.  
  
"It was nice meeting you also," Nick stated, "if you're ever in the Stockton area drop by and pay us a visit."  
  
With that the three men shook hands one last time and mounted their horses to begin their journeys home.  
  
  
  
Nick and Heath rode away from the Lockeford ranch with still many of their questions left unanswered. But one thing was for sure, they were ridding away from the ranch without any of the magnificent Texas Longhorns Nick had hoped to purchase.  
  
Nick was extremely disheartened over the whole mess; he kept replaying the day's events in his head. The cattle looked so healthy and full of life, it was hard to imagine that they were carrying anything that could wipe out an entire herd of other cattle. "Why just look at those magnificent beasts," he thought as the pair rode out from the ranch, "those bulls must way 1800 lbs or more." Everything about the Longhorns looked just perfect, all of the cattle seemed to be well fed one might say they were even a little fat, they all had magnificent coats and the horns were at least four feet across on the bulls and a foot around near their heads. "They sure would have made a wonderful addition to the Barkley ranch," Nick thought as he rode away from the gleaming white fences and the magnificent cattle that they contained.  
  
Heath rode on in silence, the pain in his shoulder seemed to be getting worse with each step Charger took. It was now starting to affect the way his left hand gripped the reins, he could feel his hand getting weaker and weaker. He also knew that the mobility in his left arm was decreasing, he tried earlier to wipe the sweat off of his forehead using his left arm but all that managed to do was send waves of pain shooting down that arm and the left side of his chest and back. "Great, just great!" he thought as he rode on through the heat behind Nick. "I'll never hear the end of this," he thought, "I'm sure Nick's going to be plenty sore when he sees how useless this arms going to be for ranch work for a while. Just what he needs something else to trouble him, I know his heart was set on those cattle." Heath continued to think as his shoulder throbbed with Chargers every step. "The look in his eyes when he saw those huge bulls was worth the trip alone." Heath wished there was a way to restore that look once again in his brothers eyes, but he knew there was nothing he could do about that, at least not at the moment.  
  
The brothers decided to camp at the same spot as the night before, but this time their moods were much different. They had both been in very good moods the night before but now both brothers were brooding, Nick about his lost venture with the Longhorn cattle and Heath about his sore and useless shoulder. The heat was also beginning to get the better of them, there was still no breeze in the air to speak of, and even though the sun was setting the air was still hot and humid. Neither brother had been able to catch any fish; Nick thought it was all due to the hot weather. Those poor fish were probably all gathered in the deepest part of the stream they could find; otherwise this heat would surely cook them right in the water.  
  
The boys decided to settle on eating some of jerky they purchased in town. Nick didn't think he could handle any of Heath's beans at the moment and Heath wasn't sure he could even open the beans with his sore arm so the thought of having only the jerky was fine with him.  
  
Nick had been watching his little brother since they dismounted and set up camp, he noticed how slowly his brother was moving. "It's not like Heath to move like an old woman," thought Nick, "I bet that shoulder is really bothering him, he's just to stubborn to tell me. I'll try to make things easy on him without letting on," he thought as he announced in a loud voice that he was going to look for more firewood.  
  
Heath watched Nick walk off towards the trees in the orange glow of the setting sun, once Nick was out of sight Heath began to unbutton his shirt. He managed to undo the buttons with his right hand just fine; slipping the shirt off of his right arm was a little bit more difficult though. As he gingerly tried to reach across his body with his sore left arm, he got no further than his stomach when his left shoulder protested loudly. Gritting his teeth to stifle a groan, Heath used his right hand to slowly and carefully pull back the corner of his shirt covering his left shoulder. Looking at his swollen and discolored shoulder, Heath thought that maybe something was broken after all. His shoulder was black, blue, and purple; these colors ran half way down the left side of his chest as well. Although he couldn't see his upper arm he had a feeling that it was equally as colorful as his chest.  
  
"Damn it Heath!" shouted Nick as he looked at his brothers shoulder. Heath jumped at Nick's harsh voice, he hadn't realized that Nick was watching him.  
  
"You should have told me it was this bad," Nick stated angrily as he bent down to get a closer look at his brothers shoulder. "I would have taken you to the doctor in Bakersfield and let him look at you!"  
  
"I'm fine Nick!" Heath snapped back. "I don't need any one babying me!" he added as he tried to button up his shirt with one hand.  
  
"Fine, you're anything but fine, little brother! Why I bet you can't even lift up that arm of yours!" Nick stated as he crossed his arms in front of Heath.  
  
"It'll be fine in a few days, Nick, it's just a little sore now is all." Heath stated as he rose slowly to his feet standing in front of Nick. "You needn't trouble yourself about it." He said as he walked over to the campfire.  
  
Nick stood where Heath had been for a moment and then ran to catch up with him; crossing in front of Heath, Nick stopped and stood his ground. "Listen Heath, I have no intention of babying anyone. You of all people should know that by now little brother." Nick spoke in a soft voice. "Come on let's see if we can at least make a sling up for you."  
  
Heath, who had been staring down at his feet while Nick spoke knew his brother was only trying to help him. "Why is it that I always manage to make things worse," he thought as he shifted his gaze upwards to meet Nicks. "You're right Nick, I just didn't want to add to your worries. Especially after what happened with the cattle this afternoon."  
  
Nick placed his hand on Heath's right shoulder as he spoke, "Heath you're more important to me than any cattle. I can't count on a cow to help me run the ranch now can I?" he smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's get that shoulder taken care of so we can both get some rest."  
  
Heath felt a little better as he walked towards the campfire with Nick. As he sat on a rock in their campsite, Heath watched Nick in the light from the campfire as he cut up one of his own shirts to make a sling for Heath's arm. Heath was once again taken back at how truly caring that hardheaded brother of his could be.  
  
"Thanks Nick," spoke Heath quietly as Nick helped him into the sling.  
  
"Next time little brother, just let me know when something's wrong, deal?" asked Nick in his big brother tone.  
  
"Deal," Heath said as he gave Nick one of his lopsided grins.  
  
The two brothers were soon sleeping quietly. The next week passed by rather slowly for the boys, the weather was still brutally hot which made the traveling slow going. The horses couldn't carry the boys very far in the heat without resting and getting rubbed and watered down quite frequently. Heath's shoulder was coming along nicely but he was still having a little trouble lifting it any higher than his chest. Nick checked it everyday to make sure the swelling and bruising was subsiding. Heath didn't mind the attention much at least he had been able to talk Nick out of stopping at a few of the towns so he didn't have to see a doctor.  
  
The sun was setting fast as the boys decided to camp outside of Modesto near Salida for the night. Nick had managed to snag two rabbits so at least he wouldn't have to endure another meal of his brothers so called beans.  
  
"We should make it home tomorrow afternoon, I reckon." Nick stated as he tended to the rabbits slowly roasting over their campfire.  
  
"I can't wait to hop in the tub and soak for about a week," Heath chuckled as he lay back against his saddle.  
  
"You'll have to wait until I'm done first little brother," Nick smiled.  
  
Around the same time the Barkley brothers were settling down to their supper, a short distance away a little boy was also preparing a meal. But his companions were not anything at all like the Barkley brothers, not at all.  
  
  
  
Jessie was still unnerved about yet another run in with Matt as he walked towards the stream to get water for supper. Matt had used that awful knife on him once again, and he reminded himself that yes he had actually hoped Matt would finally take things to far. "I'm sorry papa," Jessie thought as a tear rolled down his face, "I just can't seem to find any way out of this. I know you taught me better, I promise to try harder. Please forgive me."  
  
Bending down to gather the water in his bucket, Jessie noticed how stiff his back had become. He couldn't feel any blood running down his back so he figured that the wounds must have stopped bleeding. "I better take off this shirt and wash it out," he thought as he gazed into the running water. "Maybe if I rinse it out I can get some of the blood off." Carefully taking off his shirt, Jessie turned it around and looked at all of the small holes poked through the fabric. Around the holes were traces of dried and drying blood, some of the spots were larger than others, "those must be the deeper cuts," Jessie thought as he lowered the shirt into the water and began rubbing the shirt together under the water. "If I can at least keep this shirt clean hopefully I won't get an infection like last time." He shuddered as he remembered how close he came to losing his left leg from an infection just a few months ago.  
  
Matt had lost his temper, again, and Jessie was unfortunately in his path. He stabbed Jessie in the thigh with the knife just to watch the boy suffer, some how inflicting pain on others always made Matt feel better. The cut had become infected and Hank was forced to cut out the infection or Jessie would have died. He didn't remember much of that terrible week at all, and for that he was at least grateful. But if he ever needed a reminder all he had to do was look at the horrible scar on his left thigh.  
  
"No use dwelling in the past," thought Jessie as he finished washing his shirt. "If I don't get back soon Matt will surely come looking for me," and he didn't want that, not at all. Jessie put his damp shirt back on, most of the blood had come out and the damp shirt sure did feel good on his sore back. As he grabbed the bucket of water and looked back into the stream one last time he noticed something that he hadn't seen before. "Is that Hemlock?" pondered Jessie, "Water Hemlock?" Jessie tried to remember what his father had taught him about water hemlock. "Now I remember," he thought and smiled, "this is one of the most poisonous plants around!" Jessie thought hard, if he could some how add this to Hank and the other men's food without getting caught, maybe just maybe he could get away from them.  
  
From what he remembered his father had told him it didn't take much to poison a man, so Jessie carefully pulled one of the plants from the edge of the water and placed it with the turnip and greens he had already gathered. "I can do this," he thought, "if I add just enough to make them sick, I can get away before they recover. And this time no one will get hurt."  
  
With his spirits lightened by his recent finding, Jessie made his way back to Hanks camp. His spirits would soon be dampened; only Jessie didn't know that yet.  
  
The sun was setting quickly and the shadows were growing long as Jessie made his way back to Hank's camp. The air was still hot and humid which meant tempers in camp would once again be on edge. With the heat this past week everyone's temper had become extremely short, Jessie learned early on to make himself scarce when the men became agitated.  
  
"I better get supper started before they come looking for it," he thought as he filed the pot with water and hung it over the fire. He cleaned four rabbits, cut them up and added them into the pot with the turnip he found. Carefully checking around to make sure no one was looking he carefully cut up the Hemlock root and baby shoots and added it into the pot with some wild parsley. "Good," he thought, "it looks just like the cut up pieces of turnip." Jessie finished cutting up the greens he had found and readied some small wild snap peas. He didn't think he could get away with putting any of the Hemlock leaves in with the greens because they were too easy to spot. So he quickly discarded them with the remains of the rabbit skins.  
  
Hank could smell the rabbits cooking and it made his stomach grumble, "How much longer boy," he asked as he walked over towards the pot.  
  
Jessie tried to steady his nerves as he watched Hank peer into the pot of rabbits. He was sweating even more as Hank picked up the ladle and used it to stir the pot.  
  
"What's in here with the meat, boy?" questioned Hank as he looked over at Jessie.  
  
"Just a turnip and some wild parsley for extra flavor," remarked Jessie as he gathered up the bowls.  
  
"This actually smells almost edible, boy," stated Hank as he brought the ladle up to just under his nose. "So do I need to ask you again, how much longer?" he added in a louder voice.  
  
"Just a few more minutes, I've almost gathered up all the bowls," Jessie said as he quickly finished gather up the bowls and spoons. "The meats almost done."  
  
"Good, I'll go get the men," he stated as he walked away from the fire. "It had best be done when we get back, I'd hate to see Matt lose his temper again," he chuckled as he watched the boy stiffen with his last remark.  
  
"All right," thought Hank as he walked back to the men, "we have this boy just where I want him. He's ours to do with as we please, he's so afraid of us he'll do anything we say." Hank let a short laugh escape his lips as he walked over to the men as they were prepairing the wagon for later tonight.  
  
"What's got you in such a good mood," asked Marcus as he watched Hank approach them.  
  
"Nothing, I just like it when everything fits nicely together is all," he replied with a smile on his face. "Come on suppers waiting, we need to get a move on soon. We have a few things to set up before the stage arrives." With that said Hank turned around and walked back towards the fire and Jessie. A confused Marcus was close behind followed by Matt and the rest of the men.  
  
Jessie heard them coming and quickly started putting the greens into the bowls he had brought out. Using the ladle he scooped out some of the meat and turnips and placed it on top of the greens in each of the bowls. He managed to add extra turnips to Hanks bowl, Hank was a large man and Jessie figured he would need to eat a little more of the Hemlock in order to make him sick.  
  
Hank grabbed his bowl and sat down, he immediately began eating. Marcus came next and sat down next to Hank eating with just about as much gusto. Jessie stiffened as Matt grabbed his bowl and walked up to him. "This better be good, boy," he sneered as he shoved Jessie down onto the ground.  
  
Jessie let out a small cry as he hit the ground hard, " I hope you choke on it!" he thought as he watched Matt take his bowl and walk over towards Hank. Dusting himself off he watched as the rest of the men grabbed their bowls and began eating. Hank was soon back up for seconds, Jessie was glad the men seemed to be enjoying their meal, maybe his plan was really going to work after all.  
  
The men were soon done with supper and Jessie went about his normal post meal activities, which included washing the bowls and cleaning up after the men.  
  
"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Hank as he walked over towards Jessie as he was drying the bowls. "We're gonna use you tonight," he stated as he stopped in front of Jessie and looked down at the boy.  
  
Jessie shuddered as Hanks words rang in his ears, "No!" he thought, "not again, please not again." He didn't think he could witness another one of Hanks raids, after the last one he knew he couldn't.  
  
About a month ago Hank had taken Jessie with them as they held up a stagecoach. Hank used Jessie as the bait to get the stagecoach to stop; he knew the driver would never suspect anything from a kid. Jessie had been the perfect answer, the stagecoach had stopped right on queue and everything had gone off without a hitch.  
  
For Jessie the experience had been terrifying, Hank had forced him to stand out in the middle of the road and ordered him to flag down the stage as it approached him. Jessie did as he was told and once the stage stopped Hank and his men sprung into action. No sooner had the driver stoped the stage than Marcus put a bullet in his head. The man fell almost as if in slow motion right in front of Jessie's feet. All Jessie could do was to stare at him, the mans eyes were still open, but Jessie could tell they were unseeing.  
  
The man next to the driver fell almost as quickly as the driver himself thanks to a bullet placed in his chest by Sam. The man lay on the ground clutching his chest and choking until Sam rode up and shot him again finishing the job. Jessie was in shock; all he could do was watch what was going on around him as if it were some terrible nightmare that just couldn't wake up from. All he could hear was the beating of his own heart, he thought it would pound a hole right through his chest.  
  
There were four passengers on the stage and they had all gotten out with their hands raised over their heads. They now stood facing Hank and his men, Jessie watched as Matt walked up to one of the two men and waved his knife back and forth under the mans chin. The man who appeared to be around Hanks age, pleaded with Matt to let his wife go unharmed. Matt just laughed and spat in his face, then to Jessie's horror he plunged the knife right into the mans stomach. The man's wife screamed and tried to run to her husband as he rolled around on the ground clutching his stomach. But Peter and Henry both grabbed her and dragged her away towards some bushes alongside the edge of the road.  
  
Jessie watched on as Dave and Sam grabbed the other woman and forced her to the ground. Marcus and Matt grabbed the woman's husband and cruelly held his hands behind his back as they forced him to watch what Dave and Sam did to his wife. Jessie couldn't watch any longer and turned his back on the scene but couldn't move from his spot in front of the stage. He could hear the woman screaming as Dave and Sam tore at her dress, her poor husband was begging the men to leave her alone. He could hear Dan and Hank laughing as they watched Dave and Sam have their way with the woman. He heard Matt's remark to Dave and Sam as they finished with the woman, "come on, you two hold him now so we can have some fun," he laughed playfully.  
  
Jessie could still hear the man Matt stabbed moaning as he lay bleeding to death, he could hear muffled cries coming from the bushes Peter and Henry had taken the first woman over to. The man now Dave and Sam held was still begging for the men to release his wife who was now quiet as Matt and Marcus had at her. It was all too much for Jessie, he couldn't bear to be a witness to this suffering any longer, the world closed in on him and he collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he had been out but he could hear Hank yelling at him to get moving. When he opened his eyes he saw what had become of the passengers on the stage, all four lay face down in the grass of the meadow dead. Jessie could see their bloody clothing and knew right away how they had died, Matt, Matt and his knife thought Jessie as his stomach began to rise. He couldn't hold it in any longer, dropping down on his hands and knees he threw up what little he had eaten earlier.  
  
Hank grabbed him by the back of the shirt and lifted him up, "Boy you sure got a weak stomach," he laughed as he placed Jessie in the back of the wagon. Once in the wagon Jessie saw why Hank had picked this stage, there was a strong box with what could only be money or gold in it Jessie thought. Hank had also taken the jewelry and wallets of everyone on the stage, some food and other valuable items.  
  
  
  
"No not again," Jessie thought again as he looked up at Hank, "please don't make me do it again."  
  
Hank looked down at the boy, "did he look scared?" he wondered. He knew the last time the boy had come with them had been hard on him, "but damn it that's why I took him in the first place, to do what I need him to do!" thought Hank as he grabbed Jessie's arm. "Come on boy, let's get moving, I ain't got all day!" he added as he escorted Jessie over towards the wagon.  
  
Jessie climbed into the back of the wagon and crawled under the tarp. Wrapping him self up into a tight ball he began to cry quietly, "I can't! I just can't do it again!" he cried as the wagon started to move. "Please Papa, help me," he cried as the wagon drove away from the camp.  
  
  
  
Hank knew the stagecoach would be along sometime close after midnight; he wanted to make sure everything was in place before then. There were bound to be extra men riding on the stage, after all he didn't think the railroad would want another payroll shipment lost. He knew the stage would once again stop for the boy, after all what would a boy be doing out in the middle of nowhere and in the middle of the night to boot. He pulled the wagon off the road and steered it over to a clump of bushes, placing the wagon out of site he jumped down and pulled back the wagons tarp.  
  
Jessie opened his eyes as he felt the tarp being lifted; it was night time now and awfully dark. He was sweating a great deal as it was awfully hot under the tarp, he was grateful for the sweat, at least Hank couldn't tell that he had been crying.  
  
Hank watched the boy climb out of the wagon, "You remember what you're supposed to do, right boy," he asked holding on to Jessie's arm.  
  
Jessie nodded; his eyes downcast, he didn't trust his voice for an answer right now.  
  
"I don't want any trouble from you, you hear!" he stated, as he placed his hand under Jessie's chin forcing the boy to look him in the face. "Don't give me a reason to get angry with you! Now follow me."  
  
Hank led Jessie across the field and up to the road, "here," he said as he handed Jessie a lantern. "Stand here and flag down that stage just like you did last time! Exactly like last time, boy!" he stated. "That stagecoach will be coming down this way," he said pointing down the road in front of Jessie. "I'll be right over in those trees waiting for the stage to stop. Matt and the rest of the boys will be scattered all around here as well, you just do your job and everything will be fine," he said as he turned and began walking back the way they had come.  
  
"Did his hand tremble when he pointed down the road?" thought Jessie as he watched Hank walk back towards the wagon. "He seems to be walking rather slowly too," he noticed. "I wonder if he's starting to feel bad, if he is maybe the others are too?" he wondered as he watched for the stage.  
  
If Jessie had only known how well his plan was working he surely would have had a huge smile plastered across his face. Hank had been getting tremors running down his arms and in his legs for the past hour now. He couldn't figure out what could possibly be causing them, his stomach also seemed to be on edge tonight. "Maybe I'm coming down with something," he thought, "after tonight I'll take it easy for a while," he thought as he readied himself for the stage.  
  
Matt sat in wait atop his horse nestled in the tree line about 200 feet west of the road, "man my stomach sure hurts," he thought as he felt another cramp tighten in his abdomen. "I'm not sure how long I can stay in the saddle tonight," he thought as yet another cramp made him grit his teeth. "Must be the damn heat," he thought as a wave of nausea passed over him.  
  
Hank's other men were also starting to feel the effects of the Hemlock poisoning, although they hadn't yet realized that's what it was. Being spread apart in wait for the stage none of the men knew how the others were feeling. If they had they might have realized sooner that Jessie had poisoned them during supper.  
  
"Henry, what's wrong?" Peter asked as he heard his brother obviously getting sick in the bushes nearby.  
  
A few moments passed before Henry answered, "Don't know Pete, but I sure am feeling pretty poor." He had just barely gotten the last word out when another wave of nausea came over him. "I don't think I can go on Pete, my legs buckle on me when ever I try to stand," Henry almost moaned, as he was sick yet again.  
  
Peter upon hearing Henry get sick, he was starting to lose the battle with his own stomach. The cramps in his lower belly had been getting worse for sometime now, but he had tried to fight it off. After all they had a job to do and he didn't want to get on Hank's bad side.  
  
"Come on Henry, Hank will skin us alive if we don't get a move on," Peter stated almost pleading with his brother. Upon getting no reply Peter jumped down off his horse and walked over to where his brother had been. "Come on Hen." he didn't even finish his sentence before he saw his brother slumped over lying on the ground. He quickly turned Henry over and was shocked at what he saw, just an hour ago Henry had looked just fine but now he was white as a ghost and had huge black circles under his eyes. His breathing was short and shallow, and this frightened Peter most of all.  
  
"Henry, Henry," he spoke as he shook him. "Wake up, come on now, talk to me." Peter said as he started looking around to see if he could find one of the other men to help him with Henry, something was really wrong with him. Peter stood up and took a step forward but suddenly the world seemed to turn on him and he fell to his knees losing the battle with his stomach.  
  
"Come on Pete, get yourself together, you gotta help Henry," he thought as he tried to settle the cramps raging in his stomach. The problem was he couldn't get his legs to obey his commands and they were shaking uncontrollably. The last thing Pete thought about before he lost consciousness was how angry Hank was going to be with them.  
  
Jessie sat out alone on the road hoping that the stagecoach would be running late tonight. If it were maybe Hank would start to feel worse and call the whole thing off. No sooner had this thought left Jessie's head than he heard the distant sound of the stagecoach coming down the road. "No!" he thought, "it's to soon!"  
  
Jessie stood up with the lantern in his hand, he knew that if he didn't do his part Hank would let Matt have him, and he didn't even want to think about that. Tears began to run down his face as that awful night flooded back in on him. Here he was about to relive it all over again with a set of new victims.  
  
  
  
Marcus tried to ready his rifle for the shot on the driver as the stage came into view. But he was having a hard time steadying his rifle; his arms would not stop trembling. "What the hell is wrong with me," he wondered. He'd been sweating heavily for about an hour now but he just attributed it to the heat. "I must get this shot off without a hitch," he thought as he again tried to steady his rifle. "There's bound to be more men on this stage, we can't afford to have anything go wrong."  
  
Jessie watched with growing horror as the stage approached him, he began swinging the lantern back and forth trying to signal the stage. At first it didn't look as though the stage was going to stop, but then Jessie began to notice it's gradual slow down. His heart began to sink further as the stage slowed. "It did see me, why couldn't they have just gone on by," he thought as he watched the stage grow closer.  
  
"I knew that kid would work out," thought Hank as he readied himself. "It took awhile but we finally broke him," he thought as he edged his way out towards the edge of the field. He watched as the boy continued to swing the lantern back and forth signaling the coach. The stage was almost to a complete stop when he heard the boy start to yell.  
  
"It's a Trap! It's a Trap!!" screamed Jessie as he frantically looked around for Hank and his men. "Don't Stop!! Don't Stop!! They'll Kill You!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Jessie could see the confused look on the drivers face, "please don't stop!" he screamed again at the driver, desperately trying to make him understand.  
  
At almost the same moment both Matt and Hank had the same thought run through their heads, "I'm going to kill that boy!"  
  
The stage came to a halt right next to the screaming boy, "what's wrong with this kid?" thought the driver as he brought the team under control. "What's he yelling?"  
  
Just as the stagecoach driver finally managed to hear what the boy was yelling a shot rang out. The top of the wooden bench to the right of the driver splintered into a million pieces as a bullet tore through it.  
  
"Damn!!" cursed Marcus as he tried to ready himself for another shot. His arms would just not stop shaking, he cursed again as he mounted his horse to move in on the stage. "Why hasn't Sam fired at the other driver?" he thought as he raced across the field towards the coach.  
  
Jessie screamed and stepped back away from the stagecoach as Marcus's shot rang out. "I'm to late he thought! I should have warned them sooner!" he thought as he waited for the driver to fall dead in front of him, just as the last one had done. He was shocked as he watched the driver jump down and crouch next to the side of the stage with his rifle drawn.  
  
"Get over here!" the driver yelled at Jessie waving his arms.  
  
Jessie couldn't move he just couldn't believe the driver was still alive. It had to be a trick, Hank and his men never made mistakes, he must be dreaming. But if he was dreaming why could he hear the man talking to him?  
  
"Come on kid!" the driver yelled again at Jessie. "Fred you OK?" he yelled as he tried to peer over the front of the stage.  
  
"I'm fine Aaron," came the reply from the other side of the wagon. "Did you manage to see where the shot came from?"  
  
"No," answered Aaron.  
  
"Is the kid OK?" questioned Fred.  
  
"I think so, but I can't get him to come over here," replied Aaron as he tried to motion Jessie over to him once more.  
  
"Johns over here with me Aaron," stated Fred. "I think we should stay put until we can find out how many of them there are." He said as he tried to scan the dark tree line for any sign of movement.  
  
Dave and Dan both saw Marcus ride past them towards the stagecoach, they quickly followed behind him. Matt had also started his quest towards the stagecoach, "Damn that kid!" he thought as he rode, "he's going to be awful sorry this time, dead sorry!" Matt thought as he raced towards the stagecoach. The anger he felt towards the boy had at least for the moment managed to suppress his nausea.  
  
Hank crept up towards the rear of the coach; his going was slow as he was having a hard time getting his legs to hold his weight. He could see two men crouched down towards the front of the coach, as carefully as he could he aimed his gun at the man closest to him and pulled the trigger.  
  
John felt the bullet graze his thigh as he wheeled around and fired in the direction of the shot. His shot was true and found its target behind the stage.  
  
"Uugghh!" Hank uttered as he flew backwards from the force of the bullet as it tore into his shoulder, "funny" he thought as he lay looking up at the starry sky, "doesn't even really hurt," he thought as he passed into unconsciousness.  
  
Dave and Dan had just caught up with Marcus as the shots rang out, "Come on!" yelled Marcus as he quickened the pace. All three men rode towards the stage firing their guns.  
  
  
  
Heath was quietly dreaming of Anna again, they were walking along the creek just south of the main house hand in hand. Heath loved the feel of Anna's small soft hand in his; it seemed to fit perfectly as if it were part of his own. He could feel the tight grip Anna had on his hand; it was as if she never wanted to let go.  
  
The warm sunshine shinning down on them made her hair sparkle, in the sun the red highlights in her hair seemed to burst forward and drown out the brown ones. Heath whirled her around in front of him and stared into her eyes. Her green eyes were so full of life that Heath could almost feel himself being drawn right up inside them. The light freckles running across her tan nose and cheeks seemed to dance on her face in the sun. Her lips were the color of a warm summer rose damp with the morning dew; they were perfectly shaped and so very inviting. He didn't want to ever let her go, if only they could stay here forever just the way they were now.  
  
Heath heard what he thought was a gunshot, he turned around to look but no one was there. Looking back at Anna she was suddenly gone, the landscape around him seemed to change shape before his eyes. The sun faded and darkness took over the landscape, finally coming out of his dream, Heath looked over at Nick.  
  
Nick had also heard the shot and was up in a flash, "sounds like that was just over the hill," he spoke as he grabbed his gun belt.  
  
Heath was right behind him, the brothers made their way to the top of the hill and laid down on their stomachs as they peered over the top. It was hard to make out the landscape below due to the moonless night but the brothers could see the twisting road and what appeared to be a light coming from the road about a half mile in front of them. There was also something large stopped in the road next to the light but it was too dark to make out.  
  
Just then another shot rang out, the boys could see the mussel flash located behind the object on the road. Then a second shot, this time with the mussel flash coming from the side of the large object. Nick and Heath heard a grunt as something or someone fell to the ground.  
  
A series of shots started to ring out as the brothers saw a group of riders fast approaching the scene. Heath suddenly realized what the object in the road must be, "Come on Nick, that's the stage down there!" he yelled as he started to dash down the hillside. "They need our help!"  
  
"Heath!" Nick yelled as he chased after his little brother. "Damn him!" Nick thought, "What's he trying to do get himself killed? We have no idea how many men are down there." He had no choice now but to follow Heath down the hillside, after all it was his job to protect his little brother.  
  
Matt could see the little whelp as he raced towards the stagecoach; drawing his gun he took aim at Jessie and fired.  
  
Jessie felt the bullet tear across his upper right arm, the force caused him to spin around, drop the lantern, and land in the dirt. Shaking his head he tried to raise himself up off the ground to find out what happened. That's when he saw the stagecoach driver, Aaron; the bullet that had grazed Jessie's arm had struck him in the head.  
  
"NO!" his mind screamed as he ran over to the stricken mans side, he was slumped against the front wheel of the stagecoach and Jessie knew right away that he was dead.  
  
Aaron never felt the bullet that ended his life; he just slid down the side of the stage and came to rest against the front wheel. That's where he now lay as the small figure of a boy stood crying over him.  
  
"Everything I do turns out wrong," Jessie cried in front of the lifeless driver. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he cried out as he dropped to his knees. "Please forgive me," he sobbed as he place his small hand on the driver's motionless shoulder, "It should have been me," he sobbed, "It should have been me."  
  
Racing down the hillside through the tall grass Heath could see the riders fast approaching, he continued running towards the stage ignoring the strong protests coming from his left shoulder. He had almost made it to the stage when one of the riders fired a shot, Heath watched as what appeared to be a child spun around next to the stage and fell in the dirt. Heath quickly returned fire dropping the lead rider from his horse. The remaining three riders veered off towards the opposite side of the stagecoach.  
  
Heath could see the small figure stagger over to the side of the stage, he could just barely make out the figure of what must be a man slumped over by the front wheel. By the time Heath reached the stage he could tell that the small figure had indeed been a child. The child was now kneeling next to the slumped body of a man. The child was sobbing uncontrollably, Heath reached out and placed his hand on the child's back to try and comfort him. To his surprise the child screamed as he fell to the ground and curled up into a tight ball shaking and screaming.  
  
Dave, Dan, and Marcus had all seen the shot that took Matt down; they quickly veered their horses towards the opposite side of the stage.  
  
Nick who had been running along just a little bit behind his brother continued on towards the far side of the stage trying to keep the three remaining riders in view. He took his sights on the three and opened fire; Fred and John also opened fire on the approaching riders at the same moment.  
  
Hank's remaining men never knew what hit them as they rounded the far side of the stagecoach. Dan was the first man to go down as Nick's bullet hit him squarely in the chest. Marcus barely had time to register the fact that Dan went down before a bullet slammed into his neck killing him instantly. Seeing his friends go down, Dave tried to turn his mount towards the tree line. He only managed to get about five yards before a bullet in the back brought him down as well.  
  
It was all over quickly; Hank's men were all down. Fred and John both turned around quickly as Nick came up beside them.  
  
"State your name!" ordered Fred as he leveled his gun at Nick.  
  
"Whoa there," stated Nick as he raised his hands, "I'm only here to help," he replied, "names Nick Barkley, my brother Heath is on the other side," he said as he pointed towards the front of the stage.  
  
"Sorry," stated Fred as he lowered his gun, "my nerves are just on edge right now. Nice shooting a moment ago, we sure did need the help." Fred walked up to Nick and shook his hand.  
  
"Aaron, you OK over there?" questioned Fred as he turned away from Nick and started to make his way around the stage.  
  
"He's been shot," came a reply from the other side.  
  
Fred with Nick on his heels ran around the front of the stage while John limped over to check on the stages passengers.  
  
Heath sat on the ground holding what appeared to be a small boy in his arms, the child looked terrible. Nick was taken back by the horrid condition of the child, he was so thin, his cloths were in tatters, his right arm was soaked in blood, his skin was ghostly white, his eyes were clenched shut and he was shaking in Heaths arms.  
  
Heath looked up at his older brother his eyes full of concern and compassion for the boy he held, Nick knelt down next to Heath to try and comfort him. He could see that the condition of the boy really unsettled his little brother and this concerned Nick.  
  
Heath was quietly trying to calm the boy but nothing he seemed to do or say brought any comfort to the boy. He held on tightly to the boy trying desperately to reassure him that everything was going to be just fine and that he was safe now.  
  
"You're all right now son," Heath repeated over and over softly to the boy as he rocked him and caressed his cheek. "I promise not to let anyone harm you."  
  
Jessie could hear none of this, he had retreated into a world all his own. He was positive when he felt the hand on his back that Matt had been the one who placed it there. In his minds eye he saw Matt with his cold dead black eyes grinning at him, his mind had simply taken on too much and it shut down. He curled into a tight ball and screamed, waiting for the moment when that cold steel knife would slice him open and those dead black eyes would laugh at him as his life's blood ran out on the ground.  
  
"Nick we need to help him," cried Heath as he looked up at Nick.  
  
Nick wasn't sure what to do, his little brother seemed to be slipping away with the boy. It was almost as if Heath had seen a ghost, thought Nick.  
  
"Maybe I can help him," replied a soft voice from over Nicks shoulder. Nick turned around to see what must have been one of the passengers off the stage standing behind him looking down at Heath and the boy.  
  
Her skin was extremely fair; she had lovely long red hair that perfectly framed her face. Her stunning red hair and fair complexion seemed pale in comparison to her bright green eyes. As Nick stared into her eyes he could see the compassion and caring that they held.  
  
The woman quietly moved past Nick and knelt down next to Heath with her arms extended towards the boy. Something deep inside Heath told him that this woman could truly help the boy and it was all right for him to hand the boy over to her, it felt almost natural as though he belonged to her, thought Heath.  
  
He gently placed the still shaking child into the woman's awaiting arms, the boy seemed to almost immediately calm down as the woman cradled him. Heath was amazed at the difference in the boy; he seemed to melt right into the woman.  
  
"Think you boys can help me round up those men out there?" questioned Fred as he looked out across the field.  
  
Nick looked over at Heath who was now standing next to the woman who was trying to comfort the shaken boy. Heath looked up and nodded to Nick.  
  
"Sure thing," spoke Nick as he walked over towards Fred.  
  
"I'll get us some rope down off the stage," Fred stated as he climbed up onto the drivers seat.  
  
As Heath turned to follow his brother he could hear the woman softly start to sing to the boy. Her voice was soft and very comforting, thought Heath as he strained to hear what it was she was singing. Her words floated softly up to his ears,  
  
"Walking all the day  
  
Near tall towers where falcons build their nests  
  
Silver-winged they fly  
  
They know the call of freedom in their breasts  
  
Saw Black Head against the sky  
  
Where twisted rocks they run to the sea  
  
Living on your western shore  
  
Saw summer sunsets, asked for more  
  
I stood by your Atlantic Sea  
  
And sang a song for Ireland  
  
Drinking all the day  
  
In old pubs where fiddlers love to play  
  
Saw one touch the bow  
  
He played a reel which seemed so grand and gay  
  
Stood on Dingle Beach and cast  
  
In wild foam we found Atlantic bass."  
  
"Heath you coming?" asked Nick as he watched his brother continue to stare at the woman and child.  
  
Heath turned quietly towards Nick and nodded as he took one last look at the woman before heading off the help Nick. The boy seemed much quieter now he noticed, almost as if he were in his mother's arms.  
  
Jessie could smell pine trees, oh how he loved the smell of pine, "so much like home," he thought as he drifted in a comforting black sea. "I must be dead," he thought, "sure thought it would hurt more," he pondered as his confused mine continued whirl. "But if I'm dead, why does feel like someone's rocking me," he thought, confused by the rocking motion. He struggled to open his eyes; they were so heavy, why couldn't he open them. He felt so comfortable where he was; he hadn't felt this way since his Mama had last rocked him to sleep when he was sick.  
  
If he listened hard enough he could hear the song his Mama had sung to him that night,  
  
"Walking all the day  
  
Near tall towers where falcons build their nests  
  
Silver-winged they fly  
  
They know the call of freedom in their breasts  
  
Saw Black Head against the sky  
  
Where twisted rocks they run to the sea  
  
Living on your western shore  
  
Saw summer sunsets, asked for more  
  
I stood by your Atlantic Sea  
  
And sang a song for Ireland"  
  
A tear rolled down Jessie's face, as he was sure he could hear his Mama's soft sweet Irish voice singing to him. He could feel her gentle touch on his cheek as she wiped away his tears. He felt so safe and secure as though everything that had taken place in the last nine months never happened; it had all been a bad dream. He was once again safe and sound in his Mama's arms, where no one could hurt him ever again.  
  
Nick and Heath followed Fred through the field over towards the downed men. Three of the four men in the field were dead, the fourth looked near death but he was still breathing. Nick gathered him up and took him back towards the stagecoach. Once the other men were brought in Fred went to check on the man John brought down behind the coach.  
  
Drawing close to the man Fred could see how big the man was, "I'm going to need help with this one," he shouted back towards the stage. The man was at least over six feet tall and plum near close to two hundred and fifty pounds thought Fred as he bent down to check the man. He could hear raspy breathing sounds coming from the man, "but man what is that smell!" thought Fred as he bent down next to his chest. Now he could see cause of the stench, the man had vomited quite a few times and it was all over his shirt and the grass around him. There was also a bright red stain covering his left shoulder, "probably where John's bullet hit him," thought Fred as he tried to turn the man to check for an exit hole. Sure enough the bullet had gone clean through, the bleeding seemed to have pretty much stopped and for that Fred was grateful. "At least you'll be around to stand trial for all of the killing you've done," he thought as he pictured the face of his fallen friend.  
  
"Phew! What's that smell?" asked Nick as he walked up behind Fred.  
  
"Seems our friend here isn't felling to well," stated Fred as he pointed at the mess on Hank's shirt.  
  
"He sure is a large fella," stated Nick as he tied the man's hands in front of him. "I'm not sure we're going to be able to lift him," Nick said as he marveled at the size of the man in front of him.  
  
"No problem we'll just drag him by his feet over near the other ones. We'll let the sheriff figure out how to get them to the jail." Spoke Fred as he grabbed one of Hank's legs. Nick and Fred made short work of dragging Hank back to the stagecoach; Heath had just finished securing the other remaining prisoner when Fred asked Nick to ride up to Silida for the sheriff.  
  
"I'll stay here with the stage and help John, if you can bring back the sheriff we can get this stage back on it's way." Said Fred as he headed over to check on John and the stage's passengers.  
  
Nick informed Heath about their plans to bring back the sheriff before he took off back to their camp to get Coco. Heath decided to stay with the stage to see if he could help the little boy.  
  
"Do you have any idea who that kid is?" Heath asked Fred.  
  
"No not really," replied Fred. "Aaron and I just saw him waving that lantern in the middle of the road and decided to stop and see if he needed help. Once we got close he got all panicky and started yelling at us to get away," said Fred as he scratched at his head. "Just after that all hell broke loose, that's about all I know."  
  
Heath looked at Fred with a puzzled expression, "you don't think he was with those men do you?" questioned Heath.  
  
"Can't really say, but I don't see any other explanation, do you?" he asked.  
  
"I guess not," mouthed Heath quietly as he turned to go and check on the boy.  
  
Heath could still hear her softly singing to the boy as he approached them, her soft Irish accent making him think of Anna as she sung,  
  
"Dreaming in the night  
  
I saw a land where no one had to fight  
  
Waking in your dawn  
  
I saw you crying in the morning light  
  
Sleeping where the falcons fly  
  
They twist and turn all in your air-blue sky"  
  
The boy was now fast asleep nestled with in the woman's arms, there seemed to be such a peaceful expression on his sleeping face. She continued to rock him slowly and run her fingers through his hair as Heath knelt down beside her.  
  
"He looks much better," Heath stated as he looked down at the resting child.  
  
"That he does Mr. Barkley, that he does," she spoke softly as she continued to rock the child.  
  
"Please call me Heath, ma'am," he replied as he ran his hand through the sleeping child's hair.  
  
"Then only if you'd call me Mary, Heath," she replied with a smile. "Thank you for helping the boy," she added.  
  
"You're the one who's helped him the most," Heath replied, as he looked Mary in the eye. Those eyes thought Heath; they showed so much caring and love, very much like his own mothers had.  
  
"Your wrong there Heath," she replied looking directly into his eyes, "you're the one that saved his life, not me son. Here why don't you take him now, I had better be getting back to my family," she said as she handed the sleeping child over to Heath.  
  
Putting her hand on the child's face she softly whispered in his ear, "go with Heath now son, I promise you he'll take good care of you. You're a good boy son, I'm real proud of you." With that she gave the boy a kiss on his cheek and turned to look at Heath. "I know you'll take good care of him," she said as she started to walk towards the rear of the stage, "thank you," she said before disappearing around the back of the stage.  
  
Heath looked down at the sleeping child nestled in his arms, the boy still looked pale but there was some color coming back into his cheeks. He wondered just how this child got here, what could have happened to him, was one of the men they had captured the boys father? If so why did they try to kill him?  
  
Heath was still sitting and holding the boy when Nick rode back with the sheriff and a few of his men pulling a wagon.  
  
"Seems you had a little trouble out here," stated the sheriff as he looked at the men tied up next to the stage.  
  
"Two of them are still alive," replied Fred as he pointed over towards the stage, "and there's a kid on the other side of the stage. We don't know where he came from, we figure he belongs to one of those men."  
  
"If you can take my men back to town with you I can get this stage outa here and back on schedule. John here needs to have his leg looked at and I'll be back tomorrow to pick up Aaron and take him home," stated Fred as he looked over at the still body of his friend.  
  
"I'm going to need you to give me a full statement when you get back to town tomorrow," stated the sheriff as he motioned for his men to start loading up the wagon. "I'll need statements from the rest of you and the boy now," stated the sheriff.  
  
"I don't think you'll get much from the boy," Heath stated as he came around the front of the stage carrying the sleeping child in his arms. "He's gone through an awful lot and we should really get him to a doctor."  
  
"Doc Bakers place is just outside of town," replied the sheriff, "after you get the boy settled I want you to come see me."  
  
"Sheriff two of your prisoners will be need'in the doc too," stated Fred as he watched the sheriff's men load Hank into the wagon. "They have gunshot wounds and they seem mighty sick to boot."  
  
"Don't worry I'll get them taken care of," he replied.  
  
"Heath, I'll go gather up our belongings and meet you back here. Can you carry the boy on Charger?" questioned Nick as he eyed his brother.  
  
"I should be fine with him Nick," he replied once again running his hand through the boy's hair. Heath watched Nick ride off and then turned his attention towards the sheriff and his men. He watched as they finished loading the men in the wagon and begun their way back to Silida. He decided to walk over to the stage and thank Mary for her help with the boy one more time before the stage left.  
  
He looked in the coach but didn't see her, "Excuse me Ma'am can you tell me where Mary is?" Heath questioned a very sophisticated looking woman seated in the coach.  
  
"I'm sorry son, I have no idea who this Mary is that you speak of," she replied.  
  
"She has red hair and green eyes, she helped me settle the boy here," Heath stated as he raised the  
  
sleeping boy up a little for the woman to see.  
  
"Like I told you son, I know nothing of this Mary, my husband and I are the only passengers on this stage, have been all day." She replied looking over at a stout little man with very a expensive although tight three-piece suit on.  
  
"That's right young man," the stout man added, "Just the misses and I."  
  
Heath stepped back away from the couple not entirely sure what to think, where could she have gone. Certainly someone would have seen her wonder off, especially with all the commotion going on.  
  
"Fred," Heath called out as he walked towards the front of the stage.  
  
"Yes, Heath?" questioned Fred from the drivers seat of the stage.  
  
"Did you happen to see where Mary may have gone?" asked Heath looking up at Fred.  
  
"Sorry, who's Mary?" questioned Fred.  
  
"The lady that help me with the boy here," Heath reminded him.  
  
"Sorry Heath, I haven't seen her since we left to go round up those men." He replied. "Besides she's not from the stage, Heath, I only have two passengers and their both here."  
  
Heath gave Fred a puzzled expression before asking Fred if he was sure about only having two passengers. Fred assured him that he was and that Heath needn't worry about the woman as she probably just lived in the area and came around when she heard all the commotion. Heath felt Fred was probably right and sat down to await Nick's return.  
  
  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Audra," Silas stated as Audra bound through the front door untying her hat.  
  
" Good afternoon Silas," Audra greeted as she removed her hat and handed it to him. "Are Heath and Nick home yet?" she questioned her blue eyes blazing.  
  
Silas could see the sparkle in her eyes as she inquired about her brothers, "not yet Miss," he replied noticing the sparkle leave her eyes. "But I expect them any time now," he added trying to boost the young girls spirits.  
  
"Thank you Silas," she replied as she placed a hand on his arm, "is mother around?"  
  
"Yes Miss, she's in the study," replied Silas, delighted to see some of the sparkle return to Audra's eyes.  
  
Audra turned and made her way towards the study just as Jarrod walked in the front door.  
  
"Jarrod!" Audra shouted rushing over to give her big brother a hug, "you're home early!"  
  
"Now little lady just what did I do to deserve such a nice greeting?" smiled Jarrod as he hugged his little sister.  
  
"Can't a girl give her big brother a hug?" Audra asked as she smiled up at Jarrod.  
  
"I suppose," Jarrod smiled as Audra took a step back, "is mother around?"  
  
"I was just heading in to see her myself," chimed Audra as she took her brothers arm and led him into the study.  
  
"Good afternoon Mother," Jarrod spoke as he entered the room and walked over towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Jarrod, you're home early today," Victoria stated as she greeted her oldest child.  
  
"That does seem to be the general consensuses around her today," laughed Jarrod as he looked between his mother and sister. "Truth is I received a telegram from Nick this afternoon and I wanted to share it with both of you." He stated as he unfolded the telegram from his pocket.  
  
"I hope everything is all right," questioned Victoria in a worried tone.  
  
"It seems they ran into a stagecoach that was in the process of being robbed and intervened. They're fine but their running a little behind schedule, seems they need to fill the sheriff of Salida in on a few of the details of the robbery. Nick also mentioned they may have a house guest coming home with them and they should be back in a few days." Jarrod added as he folded back up the telegram and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"A guest?" questioned Audra staring at Jarrod, "Did Nick mention who it is Jarrod?"  
  
"I'm afraid Nick's message was pretty brief honey, he didn't mention any more than I've already told you." Answered Jarrod as he sat down in one of the studies high back chairs.  
  
"You don't think Nick and Heath are in any danger, do you Jarrod?" asked Victoria looking over at Jarrod.  
  
"No mother, by the sound of it I think everything is under control. But just to be on the safe side I've asked Fred to wire the sheriff in Salida for more information. We should have more concrete information tomorrow morning." Answered Jarrod relaxing in his chair.  
  
"Excuse me Mrs. Barkley," stated Silas as he entered the study. "Miss Anna Holden is here to see Mr. Heath."  
  
"Please show her in Silas," stated Victoria rising up out of her chair.  
  
"Anna!" greeted Audra rushing over to greet her friend as she entered the room with Silas, "how nice of you to drop by."  
  
"Thank you Audra," replied Anna as she returned her friends embrace. "Hello Mrs. Barkley, Jarrod, I'm sorry to drop in on you unannounced but I was hoping to catch Heath at home. He had promised to help me with some ideas for the upcoming dance next weekend and I was hoping to hold him to that." She stated, a slight blush rising on her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, Nick and Heath seem to have run into a little trouble near Salida. They're fine," Victoria, added noticing the sudden look of fear in Anna's green eyes, "It's just going to take them a little longer to get home."  
  
"I certainly hope it's nothing serious," Anna spoke, her voice betraying her and letting out the concern she felt inside.  
  
"Don't worry," answered Jarrod calmly, "seems those brothers of mine interrupted a stagecoach robbery. They'll be staying in Salida for a few days helping the sheriff there put all of the pieces together." He stated as he escorted Anna by the arm and led her over to one of the studies chairs.  
  
"You know my brothers," chimed up Audra, "they just can't seem to keep their noses out of anything, especially trouble!" She added as she placed her hand on Anna's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"I hope no one was hurt," spoke Anna, as once again the concern she had came through loud and clear in her voice.  
  
"We don't know all of the details yet Anna, but one things for sure Nick and Heath seem to be just fine," stated Jarrod.  
  
"Well Anna if you'll excuse me I need to go and let Silas know not to expect those boys for dinner tonight. It was a pleasure seeing you again and please feel free to stop over any time your near by." Victoria spoke as she placed Anna's hand in her own.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Barkley, that's awfully nice of you, I just may take you up on that," Anna said as she patted Victoria's hand and smiled.  
  
Victoria quietly stood outside the study and listed to the chatter between her children and Anna. She was really starting to become attached to Anna, "that girl is like a breath of fresh air," Victoria thought. She could see how happy Heath was at even the mention of Anna's name, with Anna around Heath had been able to put more and more of his past behind him, and for this Victoria was extremely pleased. That boy was becoming more and more apart of the family, his bond with Nick was like nothing she had ever seen. They seemed to each know the others thoughts and had really begun to expand the ranch together, they were as one. Audra simply adored her fair-haired brother and he her, he seemed completely at home discussing the ranches finances with Jarrod as well. Her oldest and youngest sons also shared a special bond, Jarrod was just the person Heath needed in an older brother, someone to guide him with a loving caring hand. But also someone to challenge him, to draw things out after Heath had long since buried them.  
  
But it was her time alone she treasured most with Heath, in the past few months he had really started to open up with her. She enjoyed the way he was finally at ease with her, he was no longer afraid to confide in her; for fear that he might hurt her. It was wonderful seeing him relax and able to drop his strong outer shell just long enough for her to get inside and try to heal it. Anna would do much the same for Heath she was sure of it, only she could help him in ways only a wife could.  
  
Before walking towards the kitchen to speak with Silas, Victoria sent a silent prayer up to her husband once again thanking him for all of their children, and to add a special prayer for Anna and Heath.  
  
  
  
Doc Baker walked out of his exam room towards the two men looking extremely pale and worried.  
  
Heath was on his feet in a second, "how's the boy Doc?" he asked while turning the brim of his hat over and over again in his hands.  
  
"Well son, that boy in there is in pretty rough shape," stated the doctor as he looked between both Heath and Nick. "Someone's been using that boy as a punching bag among other things for some time now. He's just plumb worn out."  
  
"What are you trying to say Doc," questioned Heath as his concern for the boy was starting to show in his voice.  
  
"Come on in and see for yourselves," stated the doctor as he headed back in to the exam room.  
  
Once Heath and Nick were in the room the doctor turned up the light beside the bed and the pale bruised form of a child took shape.  
  
"I sewed up his right arm, it was a pretty deep gash and he lost a lot of blood, blood he couldn't afford to lose might I add," stated Doc Baker. "But I'm also concerned about his left collar bone, seems as though some how it was broken not to long ago and it really hasn't healed well at all. Frankly I'm not sure how the boy manages to use his left arm that much at all." Stated the doctor as he showed Heath and Nick the boys collar bone and the large lump that was noticeable there.  
  
"There's also evidence of several broken ribs, some still have some mending to do and a broken forearm that's healed. But that's only a small part of this boys suffering." Stated the doctor as he looked up at Heath and Nick, "Look at this scar on his upper thigh, looks to me like someone had at him with a knife. If that's the case I'm surprised this boy is even here today," noted the doctor.  
  
Heath looked at the large angry scar on the boy's leg and felt the anger rise up within him. "How could someone do all of that to a child!" he thought out loud.  
  
Nick who was equally taken back by the state of the boy put his hand on his brother's shoulder to try and comfort him knowing right now he didn't have any other answer.  
  
"I'm afraid to say that's not the extent of it," stated the doctor as he turned Jessie onto his side, "someone's been at this boy with a knife just recently, I'd say sometime earlier today as a matter of fact. Most of these wounds haven't even had a chance to heal yet," he said as Nick and Heath looked down at the awful mess that was Jessie's back.  
  
"There are scars and rope burns on both of his wrists and ankles too," stated the doctor as he lifted Jessie's small hand up for the brothers to see.  
  
Heath was almost sick to his stomach as he thought about everything the little boy must have gone through, probably alone too. He quickly turned and fled out onto the doctor's front porch and sat down hard on the top step with his head in his hands trying to control the rage that burned within.  
  
Nick thanked the doctor and quickly followed Heath outside, sitting down next to him on the steps; Nick put his arm around Heath's shoulders. They sat that way for quite some time before Heath began to talk; he didn't look at Nick but stared off into the distance as he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Nick, it just all came flooding back at once," Heath spoke his voice cracking, "my uncle Matt, Carterson, the mine, all of it." Heath let out a sob as Nick gripped his shoulders tighter and pulled his little brother into him.  
  
"He's so young Nick, who could possibly want to hurt such a young child?" he continued to breath heavy as Nick held onto him.  
  
"Heath you of all people know what type of men there are in this world, we'll just have to make sure none of those men ever get their filthy hands on him again." Nick stated hoping his last statement would help. It hurt him so to see his brother reliving his terrible past yet once again, he'd give anything to change that.  
  
"What's going to happen to him now, Nick? He's going to need so much help," stated Heath as he sat up straight and looked at Nick.  
  
Nick could see how upset Heath really was over this child, it shown through clearly in his blue eyes, what could he possibly do to make his brother feel better he wondered. "Heath why don't we bring the boy back to the ranch, he's going to need some place to recover and you know how Audra and Mother are when someone's sick. It might just be what the boy needs," smiled Nick, happy with himself for coming up with such a cleaver plan.  
  
Heath thought for a moment about Nicks idea, "that just might work," he thought his spirits brightening some. "At least I'll be able to help him and keep an eye on him," thought Heath as he rose to his feet.  
  
"We had better get over to the sheriffs office," stated Heath as he headed down the steps. "We can discuss your idea for the boy with him as well," he said shooting a lopsided grin up at Nick.  
  
Nick and Heath made their way back to the doctor's office after a long talk with the sheriff. The sheriff had asked the brothers to send back the doctor, as he was a little concerned about the condition of his prisoners.  
  
"I'll be back shortly; can you boys keep an eye on the child for me while I'm gone? He still hasn't awakened but I don't suppose he will for a while now anyway." Said Doc Baker as he made his way out the front door.  
  
"Nick, you rest I'll take the first watch over him," said Heath as he started towards the exam room.  
  
"Heath," Nick replied catching his brother by the shoulder, "you look awful, why don't you let me sit with him first." Nick offered.  
  
"I'm fine Nick, I just have to be there now, for his sake and my own, OK?" Heath asked his voice almost pleading.  
  
"Alright little brother, but I'm taking over in a little while," replied Nick slapping Heath on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Nick," Heath said before turning and entering the dimly light room.  
  
Heath pulled up a chair and placed it next to the boy's bed. The boy was so still and pale, all of the life in him seemed drained away. Heath clasped the boy's cold hand in his and sent a silent prayer up for the boy's recovery. It pained him to look at all of the abuse the boy had obviously taken, his bandaged arm, the lump on his collar bone, the faint bruises healing on his face. "What monster could have done this," Heath thought again as a tear slipped down his face. "Just wait till I get my hands on them!" he thought as he watched the boy sleep  
  
"Good evening Doc," stated the sheriff as he shook Doc Bakers hand.  
  
"I hear you have some prisoners here that need tending too," replied the Doc.  
  
"That I do Doc, seems these men tried to rob the stage tonight. Unluckily for them they ran into a little trouble though." Said the sheriff as he grabbed his keys off the wall and headed back towards the jails only cell.  
  
"Strange thing is though, these boys have been awfully sick since they got here. And by the looks of them for sometime before that too," added the sheriff as he unlocked the cell door.  
  
Doc Baker made his way into the cell towards the two men; the first man was a huge hulk of a man. His shirt and pants were covered in vomit and the doctor could see he'd taken a bullet in the shoulder. His coloring was extremely pale and his breathing was short and shallow. Doc Baker made his way over to the second smaller man whose head was wrapped in a crude bandage; he too had vomit covering most of his shirt. His color was a little better and he seemed to be breathing fairly well.  
  
Making his way back over towards the first man he asked the sheriff for some hot water and clean towels so he could clean the men off properly.  
  
"Don't go to too much trouble over them now Doc, there just going to meet the hangman soon any how," replied the sheriff as he handed the clean towels and water to Doc Baker.  
  
Doc Baker cleaned as much of the vomit off the large man as he could, he cleaned and dressed the shoulder wound. "This wound should heal up nicely, straight in and out," he thought as he noticed the large man's breathing return more to a regular pattern. He brought the lantern closer and opened the large mans eye, the pupils were covering most of the steel blue in the mans eyes. "Looks like these boys may have been poisoned," thought Doc Baker.  
  
He made his way over once again to the smaller man and began cleaning and stitching the gash in his head. Once the wound was cleaned and bandaged, he tried to clean up the rest of the man as best he could. Bringing the lantern close, Doc Baker leaned over and opened one of the mans eyes. He was momentarily shocked at what he saw, "the mans eyes were black, as black as night! How could that be?" thought the doctor as he baked away from the man.  
  
"Sheriff, sheriff, I'm all through in here," shouted Doc Baker, eager to get the sheriffs attention. He wanted out of this cell and away from that man as quickly as possible, something inside those eyes had really frightened him. "My God," he thought, "had the little boy in his office been with these men? Now wonder the child looked so bad, he'd been living with the devil himself," thought the doctor as he shuddered.  
  
"Let me know if their breathing changes at all, other than that they should recover within a few days. I think they may have been poisoned somehow so go light on the food for a while." Stated Doc Baker as he headed out the door, "also sheriff be careful around those two."  
  
"I plan on doing just that Doc, the sheriff in Modesto is sending up some men to take them back there for trial in a few days."  
  
"Well you know where I am if you need me," added the doctor as he left.  
  
  
  
Jessie was still floating in the warm black sea when he thought he heard his Mama's sweet voice calling to him, "Jessie, time to wake up now, Come on sleepy head." Why was it so hard to open his eyes? He wanted so much to be able to look upon his mother's face, to feel her warm embrace, to touch her soft red hair, to see her beautiful smile once again shine down upon him.  
  
As he struggled to open his eyes he let out a soft moan when he felt a sharp pain radiate down his right arm. "Stop it Thomas," he cried softly, believing that his little brother must be pinching him.  
  
Heath heard the soft moan and quickly knelt down beside the boy once again taking the small child's hand into his own. He thought he heard the boy mutter something, "Thomas, was it?" he thought.  
  
"Don't worry son, you're fine now," Heath spoke softly as he watched the boy struggling to open his eyes. Heath took a small cloth from the nightstand, dipped it in the bowl and began wiping the boy's head and face with the cool water.  
  
Jessie could feel something soothing on his face and neck, "it sure does feel good," his tired mind thought. But who was that talking to him, he was sure only moments ago his mother had been with him. But this sounded like a man's voice, "Oh NO!" Jessie's mind raced, "Hank! They have me again!" his mind screamed as he struggled to raise himself up.  
  
Heath noticed the boys breathing increase and the muscles in his body tense up. "Calm down son, you're in good hands now," Heath tried to reassure the boy. This seemed to only make the boy more restless, "Please son take it easy, you're going to bust those stitches in your arm." He stated pleading with the restless child.  
  
"Calm yourself Jessie," he told himself, "it's not Hank's voice, it's someone else," he told himself as he finally managed to open his eyes. It wasn't Hank or one of his men looking down at him; it was someone he'd never seen before. The man had hair as light as the sun, he was about as tall as his Papa but he was much younger. It was the man's eyes that really seemed to put him at ease, his sparkling clear blue eyes held so much concern and compassion in them, Jessie felt his body relaxing just staring into them.  
  
"That's better," Heath stated, as the boy finally seemed to relax a little. "I was afraid you were going to bust open those nice stitches the Doc put in your arm there," he said pointing to the bandage on Jessie's arm. "My names Heath Barkley, my brother Nick and I brought you in here after the stage was robbed and we found you injured," he added continuing to wipe the boys face with the cool cloth.  
  
"The stage!" Jessie's mind raced again, "Hank, Matt! Where are they!?" He wondered as he frantically tried to focus on the room around him. He couldn't get his tired eyes to focus, "they have to be here somewhere!" his mind screamed at him.  
  
"Calm down little guy," Heath quietly spoke to the boy as he tried to calm him down again. The boy was looking around the room frantically as if he expected someone to jump out and grab him at any moment. He was starting to shake again; Heath was really starting to wonder if he should get the Doc when he realized what it was the boy must be searching for. "Those men! He's afraid they're still here!" Thought Heath as got up and sat down on the bed with the boy. Taking the boy in his arms he tried again to calm him, "You're all right little guy," he spoke calmly while rocking Jessie. "Those men aren't going to hurt you any more. They're not here, your safe. I promise I won't let them hurt you any more," he repeated as he continued to rock the boy.  
  
It took Jessie a moment to realize the man was trying to reassure him that Hank was not there. His eyes once again seemed so heavy and hard to keep open, he felt so secure in the strange mans arms. They were so like his Papa's he thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep in Heaths arms.  
  
It was almost morning when Nick walked into check on his little brother and found him lying in bed with the boy wrapped in his arms, both of them fast asleep. Nick pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat watching his brother and the boy sleep.  
  
"Don't worry little brother," Nick thought smiling at his sleeping brother, "I won't let anything happen to either one of you."  
  
  
  
Matt awoke with a blinding pain in his head, as he tried to open his eyes the light in the room hurt terribly. Everything seemed way to bright for him and he was having a hard time controlling his stomach. He reached a hand up towards his head and felt the bandage there as the memories of the stagecoach robbery came flooding back.  
  
"That whelp!" he thought feeling the anger and hatred he felt for the boy boil inside of him. "I'm going to kill him nice and slow! Then I'm going to kill who ever helped him!" Seethed Matt as he tried to sit up. It took him a moment to gain his bearings as he slowly looked around the small cell.  
  
"Hank!" he shouted, standing up quickly. The room seemed to go out from under his feet and he sat down hard on the cot. Regaining his senses he tried standing once again only slowly this time, as he finally found his feet he slowly made his way over towards Hank.  
  
"Hank," Matt spoke as he gently shook Hank's good shoulder, "Hank it's me Matt, can you hear me?" He looked terrible, there were dark black circles under his eyes and his face was extremely pale, he felt very cold and clammy to Matt's touch.  
  
Hank struggled to open his eyes as he felt a hand shaking his shoulder, "Knock it off," he growled, turning his head to see who was bothering him. The moment he moved his head he knew it was a mistake, his stomach protested and his body was racked by dry heaves.  
  
"Careful Hank," Matt spoke as he stepped back from the sick man. "Take it slow, you're in no shape to be moving around," he added stepping back towards Hank after the dry heaves stopped.  
  
"What happened?" Hank asked through clenched teeth, his eyes remaining shut.  
  
"Seems we both took a bullet during the hold up," Matt stated as he sat on the bunk next to Hank. "That damn kid of yours warned the stage before we could get a shot off, they were ready for us." He said clenching his hands into tight fists. "I took a shot at the kid, I know I hit him but then someone shot me, that's about all I can remember. That is except for having an awful pain in my gut. And by the looks of it loosing my supper," he added looking down at his soiled shirt.  
  
"Something's wrong with my stomach too, I can't seem to control it at all," Hank stated wearily. "Who else is with us?" he added slowly opening his eyes again.  
  
"No one Hank, it's just you and me, I'm not sure what happened but since we're in here I don't think it was good." Matt stated looking down on his friend.  
  
"How long have we been here?" Hank asked looking up at Matt.  
  
"I'd say only about 8 hours or so now, the sun came up a few hours ago," he spoke looking out the cells only window. Looking back down at Hank he added, "I told you that kid was nothing but trouble! He's mine now Hank, I'm going to kill that whelp nice and slow! Don't you try and stop me!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Morning boys," greeted the sheriff as he stood in front of the cell. "You boys feel up to eatin some breakfast?" he added noticing the way the smaller man flinched at the mention of food.  
  
"How about some water," asked the heavier set man lying on the cot.  
  
"Be back in a jiffy fellas," replied the sheriff as he walked off to retrieve the water.  
  
"Matt, what's the layout look like," asked Hank as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Pretty small jail, only seems to be this one cell," answered Matt as he moved to help Hank sit up, putting his back against the wall for support. "Haven't seen anyone else except the one sheriff either," he added noticing Hanks heavy breathing as he struggled to remain sitting.  
  
"What do you think our chances are?" Hank asked trying to steady himself.  
  
"Let's wait and see how careful that sheriff is when he brings back the water," answered Matt. "I think our chances are good if there's only one of them," he added, "but first we need to get you up and on your feet." Matt said looking at his struggling friend.  
  
"Here you go boys," stated the sheriff as he slid a pitcher of water and two cups through the iron bars of the cell. "Just let me know when you fellas feel up to eating something and I'll have Laura fix it right up."  
  
Matt watched the sheriff walk out the front door, "this guy is pretty smart," he thought, "he knows better than to enter the cell with two men in it even if they are sick. This may be a little harder than I had hoped, I wonder is anyone else managed to get away."  
  
Matt poured water into a cup and tried to get Hank to drink it, he managed to get half of it down before he refused any more. He managed to coax Hank back down on the cot and got a cup of water for himself as he watched his friend fall back asleep. "I'll figure a way out of this," he thought as he drank the water, "Then I'll get that kid."  
  
  
  
"Boy it's warm out here," thought Peter as he opened his eyes, "where the heck am I," he wondered staring up at the treetops and the clear blue sky beyond them. "Boy my head sure hurts," he moaned struggling to sit up, "Damn! Just look at my shirt and pants, their covered with vomit," he stated out loud. "What happened?" he asked himself looking around, it was then that he noticed something lying off to his side a few yards away. "Henry!" he shouted quickly getting to his feet and half stumbling, half running over to where his brother lay.  
  
Henry was face down in the grass next to a tall oak tree; Peter grabbed his brother by the shoulder and turned him over. "Henry, NO!" Peter cried looking down at the still form of his older brother, "please no!" he sobbed as he looked into Henry's clouded unseeing eyes. "He's so cold," thought Peter as he held his brother's body close to him, "so cold."  
  
Peter sat and held onto his brother's body for a long time before finally letting go, he went about the process of gathering some rocks from the nearby hill and covered his brother's body with them. "I'll be back later to bury you proper Henry, I promise," he said as he walked out into the field to look for the rest of the gang.  
  
He was still feeling a little dizzy when he thought he saw someone on the far side of the field near the trees. "Is that Sam?" he questioned himself.  
  
"Sam! Hey Sam is that you!" he yelled waving his arms over his head.  
  
The figure on the other side of the field waved back, but Peter thought the wave looked rather odd. It took him a lot longer than he thought it would to cross the field, his stomach was still not feeling very well and he had to stop and rest his weary head a few times. Once he neared the figure he could tell that indeed it was Sam. "Man he looks like I feel," noticed Peter as he drew nearer to Sam.  
  
Sam was leaning up against one of the trees closest to the field, Peter didn't think it would take much at all to knock Sam away from the tree. He looked terrible, there were dark circles under his eyes and he was pretty pale, not to mention he was sporting pretty much the same vomit stains as himself.  
  
"You OK Sam," he asked stopping in front of Sam.  
  
"Not to bad," he replied in a not all that convincing manner.  
  
"Where the heck is everyone?" asked Peter looking around hoping to spot someone else from the gang.  
  
"Don't know," replied Sam, "I woke up here this morning and for the life of me I can't remember how I got here."  
  
"You look awful, Sam." Peter stated while watching Sam struggle to keep his head up.  
  
"I take it you haven't looked in a mirror yourself," he replied glancing up at Peter.  
  
"No, I guess I've seen better days too," he replied looking down at his feet. "Henry's dead," he added coldly while looking down at the ground.  
  
"What! How!" questioned a concerned Sam, regaining his feet.  
  
"I'm not sure, I found him this morning when I woke up; he was already gone." Stated Peter his voice trailing off as he finished his sentence.  
  
"I'm sorry Pete," Sam replied, as he placed a hand on Peter's slumped shoulder.  
  
"Come on Sam, let's find the horses and get a move on. We gotta find Hank, he must be around here someplace," said Peter as he began to look around the tree line for any sign of the horses.  
  
Sam's horse was still tied to a tree just a little ways behind their current location, as Sam made his way slowly to his horse, Peter noticed two other horses grazing close by. One appeared to be Matt's horse and the other one was Henry's, "Henry's prize horse," thought Peter as he drew close to the animal. "Oh how he loved this stupid horse," he thought as he put his foot into the stirrup and mounted the animal. "I guess you're stuck with me now," he added steering the horse over towards Sam's.  
  
Peter and Sam soon came across the spot where the stage had stopped for the boy. Both men could see all of the footprints and extra wagon wheels in the grass all around the site.  
  
"Looks like there was quite a fight," stated Peter as he walked around the spot. "There's an awful lot of blood around here too," he added.  
  
"Let's head back up to the cabin and see if Hank and the rest of the guys are there, if not then we'll start checking the nearby towns." Replied Sam.  
  
With that the two rode off towards the cabin....  
  
  
  
Heath awoke to find Nick sitting in a chair next to the bed with his feet up smiling at him as the early morning light fell across the bed. His back and shoulder were both a little stiff from cradling the boy all night but other than that he felt fine.  
  
"Just what are you smiling at big brother," questioned Heath as he wiggled his way out from under the boy trying not to disturb him.  
  
"Oh nothing little brother," replied Nick smiling, "just seems to me you finally found yourself a new teddy bear," he added chuckling.  
  
Heath knocked Nick's feet off the bed as he passed by his still laughing brother. "Real funny Nick, now quiet down, you'll wake the boy," he added tossing his brother a lopsided grin.  
  
"How was he last night?" asked Nick quietly, "looks like it may have been rough going."  
  
"He was real restless when he first woke up, I was almost afraid he was going to jump off the bed. He finally quieted down once I held him and told him those men were gone." Heath spoke as he rubbed his shoulder. "I'm not sure what it is Nick but this is one special little guy," Heath said as he ran his fingers through the sleeping boys hair.  
  
Nick watched his little brother as he stood next to the sleeping child, there were times when Nick forgot all about his brothers troubled past. It seemed to him that Heath had always been apart of his family. He could just kick himself for the time he wasted when Heath first came to the ranch to stake his claim, how stubborn he had been. But Heath had forgiven him and Nick had promised himself to make it up to his little brother, to make up for all of it.  
  
"Come on Heath," Nick said rising to his feet, "Why don't you go and get some real food into that stomach of yours. I can watch the kid for a while, I promise to come and get you if he wakes up," he added, slapping Heath on the shoulder.  
  
"All right Nick, I could use something to eat," he stated looking back down at the boy. "You'll get me if he stirs, right?" he questioned, turning a concerned face towards Nick.  
  
"Sure thing little brother, now get a move on, the days wasting away," he replied shoving Heath towards the door.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going," replied Heath as he walked out the door, "I'll be back shortly," he added.  
  
"Don't worry I can handle a little kid," Nick stated, smiling at his brothers back. "At least I hope I can," he thought to himself, as he settled back down in the chair to watch the boy.  
  
  
  
"And how's our little patient doing this morning?" Doc Baker asked as he entered the room.  
  
"He's still asleep Doc," Nick responded getting up out of the chair. "My brother spent the night with him, he was pretty restless for a while. Other than what Heath told me I haven't heard a peep out of him," Nick informed the doctor.  
  
"Well his coloring seems to be picking up," the doctor noted as he bent down to examine Jessie. "Doesn't seem to be running any sort of fever," he commented as he ran his hand over Jessie's forehead. "Nick would you mind getting me some fresh water? I'm going to change the bandage on his arm."  
  
Nick returned with the water as the doctor began unwrapping the bandage on the boys arm. Nick could see the child starting to stir as he neared the bed.  
  
Jessie could feel someone pulling at his sore arm, he tried pulling it away from the pain but who ever was causing it held him fast. He struggled even harder as he started to panic, he felt alone and scared. Someone was hurting him again, "Please no," his small voice cried out as he continued to try and pull his arm back.  
  
"Hang on son, I just need to change your bandage," Doc Baker stated as he continued to gently wrestle with the boy. "Come on son, it'll only take me a minute."  
  
"Please let me go," he moaned softly as he opened his eyes expecting to see Hank. "Please," he moaned looking up at the doctor.  
  
"It's all right son, we don't want an infection to set in now," stated the doctor as he continued to try and change the boys bandage. "Nick can you help me a moment?" he asked looking over at Nick.  
  
Nick walked up to the bed and stood next to Doc Baker, "Sure, what can I do?" he asked.  
  
"Hold him for me, so I can change his bandage without pulling out these stitches," replied the doctor.  
  
Jessie shuddered as the second man approached him and tried to scoot backwards towards the head of the bed away from the man. "No, no, no," he repeated as the man with the dark hair held him still as the other man pulled at his sore arm.  
  
Nick didn't like holding the boy down, he could feel the terror rising within him; hell he could see it in the boy's eyes. "We're not trying to hurt you boy," Nick spoke softly, "the Doc here just needs to check that wound of yours."  
  
Jessie's heart raced as he looked between the two men, he needed to get away, to run as fast and as far as he could. He needed to get away before Hank found him, before Matt found him. "Please let me go," he cried tears starting to stream down his small face.  
  
Nick was just about to let the terrified child up when Heath walked back into the room. He was over to the bed and at the boy's side before Nick could even open his mouth.  
  
"It's all right little guy," Heath spoke softly as he ran his fingers through Jessie's hair, "No one here will hurt you, I promise," he added calmly. "Nick, it's OK, I've got him now," Heath stated as he picked the frightened boy up and cradled him once again in his arms.  
  
Doctor Baker was amazed at how quickly the child calmed down once Heath picked him up. "Thank you son," he said to Heath as he continued to change the bandage on the boys arm. "I should be done with this in a moment," he said as he looked at Jessie. He noticed how the boy's eyes had lost their terrified gaze from just moments ago and now seemed so peaceful.  
  
Jessie felt instantly at ease the moment Heath was at his side, he felt even better being back in the man's arms. Something deep inside him told him this man would protect him; he would keep him safe. He felt so relaxed once again, it was a feeling that had been so foreign to him for so long now, he enjoyed it and relished in it.  
  
"See I told you everything would be all right," Heath said as he looked down at the boy. "The good Doctor here just needed to check his handiwork," he added, pointing over at Doc Baker.  
  
"Everything looks good, son," replied the doctor, "how do you feel this morning?" he asked looking down at Jessie.  
  
Jessie looked up at Heath for an answer, he thought he could trust the doctor but he wanted to make sure and he trusted Heath.  
  
"It's all right," Heath told him answering the pleading and questing look the boys eyes held.  
  
"Fine Sir," Jessie spoke in a soft voice that the doctor almost missed it was so quiet.  
  
Heath smiled down at the boy, his eyes all aglow at the boy's response. "Well then little guy, since your feeling fine, how about eating a little breakfast. The Doc's wife makes some pretty fine biscuits," he added, hoping the boy might open up more.  
  
"Will you come?" Jessie asked quietly as he looked up at Heath.  
  
"Where else would I go," he laughed as he picked Jessie up and carried him towards the door.  
  
"That brother of yours seems to have quite a way with that little boy," said Doc Baker as he and Nick followed Heath and Jessie downstairs towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'm afraid they have a lot in common," Nick answered, stopping the doctor in the hallway. "Do you think that boy is all right?" he asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"I think he will be with time and help," stated Doc Baker, "but then again I don't know everything that went on with him. Someone was extremely brutal with him and has been for some time. But he's young and pretty strong to have survived the abuse he has for this long."  
  
"Thanks again Doc," Nick smiled as he continued on into the kitchen.  
  
"Mr. Barkley, I see you've brought a friend with you," said Laura Baker as Heath walked into the kitchen with Jessie in his arms.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Heath replied, setting Jessie down in a chair at the table. "I told my young friend here just how delicious those biscuits of yours are," he said smiling.  
  
"Well now I'm certainly glad you enjoyed them Heath." She replied walking over towards the pair, "can I get you some milk young man?" Laura asked Jessie.  
  
"Please Ma'am," Jessie replied shyly as he looked up at Heath.  
  
"Now enough with that Ma'am business young man, you just call me Laura, OK?" she stated bending down and handing Jessie a tall glass of milk.  
  
" Thank you Ma'. Laura," he replied eyeing the glass of milk.  
  
"Go a head son, you can drink it." Laura stated watching the boy's hesitation, "Don't you like milk?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," Jessie replied quietly, "It's just been so long since I've had any." He added in a voice so soft both Laura and Heath almost missed it.  
  
"Well don't you worry about that son, I have plenty more so drink up." Laura replied, ruffling the boy's hair.  
  
Jessie eagerly grabbed the glass and let the cool milk slide down his throat, it tasted sweeter than any candy could to him, he drank the entire glass straight down.  
  
"Well now that's what I like to see," stated Laura, "a young man who finishes all of his milk." She smiled down at Jessie before walking back over to the stove to fetch him some biscuits.  
  
"Boy Howdy, you sure did make short work of that." Heath said as he put his hand on Jessie's shoulder. He was a little surprised when Jessie looked up at him with concern in his eyes. "What's the matter?" Heath asked.  
  
All Jessie could do was to point at his stomach, he was afraid if he opened his mouth he wouldn't be able to keep the milk inside him, and he didn't want to throw up in front of Mrs. Baker.  
  
"Your stomach bothering you?" Heath asked looking down at the boy who was turning green before his eyes.  
  
Jessie just shook his head up and down.  
  
Heath picked Jessie up and quickly took him out the back door. Heath had just barely put him down when the poor boy gave up the contents of his stomach.  
  
After a few moments Heath asked Jessie if he was feeling better, "you felling OK now?" he asked Jessie.  
  
Jessie couldn't look Heath in the eye, he felt ashamed of his lack of control over his stomach, and he was also embarrassed by the whole episode. So he simply shook his head, yes.  
  
Heath knelt down in the grass and turned Jessie around to face him, "don't you worry about that little guy, I should have known what all that milk would do to you on an empty stomach." He stated, staring Jessie straight in the eyes, "so lets say we try just a little this time to wash one of those biscuits down with."  
  
Jessie's spirits picked up with Heath's kind and understanding words, "I'm sorry I wasted all that milk," he said quietly.  
  
"Like I said don't you worry about that at all, I should have known better myself," Heath said as he picked up Jessie and took him back inside.  
  
Heath gave Laura a quick wink to let her know that everything was all right as they entered back into the kitchen. Heath was glad to see Nick sitting at the table.  
  
"This here is my brother Nick," Heath said as he lowered Jessie back down into his chair. "He helped me with you last night," he added.  
  
Jessie stared at Nick, not to sure what to make of the tall dark haired cowboy. "But if he was Heaths brother than he had to be all right," thought Jessie as he shook Nicks hand. "My names Jessie, Jessie Thorton," he said quietly.  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jessie Thorton," replied Nick smiling first at Jessie and then up at Heath. "I hear Mrs. Bakers biscuits are just about the best in the state, at least that's what my little brother here says," he stated pointing up at Heath.  
  
" Well thank you Mr. Barkley, I'm not sure that they're the best in the state now," she replied blushing slightly.  
  
"Well here you go Jessie, a nice fresh biscuit and some scrambled eggs, I hope you like eggs?" Laura said as she put a fresh biscuit and a plate of eggs in front of him.  
  
"Yes Ma'am I mean Laura, I'm sorry about the milk," he added looking down at the floor.  
  
"Well now, don't you go fretting over that. How about we try only half a glass this time," she smiled. "And don't worry about finishing all of this food either, you just eat until that little tummy of yours is full."  
  
Jessie sat up a little taller in his seat as he stared at the food placed before him. When was the last time he had eggs he wondered, he was lucky to get scraps from Hank and his men. They would never have given him eggs, at least not ones that smelled as heavenly as these. Quietly he bent down his head and said a prayer, "Bless us O God, Bless our food and drink, since you have purchased us at great price save us from every evil."  
  
Heath watched as Jessie spooned mouthful after mouthful of eggs into his mouth. He had to remind him a few times to slow down, as he didn't want to have to rush him outside again. Heath could see even more color coming back into the boy's cheeks as he ate.  
  
Jessie ate so much he thought his stomach would burst; it had all tasted so good. He couldn't remember the last time his stomach was full.  
  
"Well little guy, I think we had best get you back upstairs for some rest before you fall out of that chair." Heath said as he walked over to Jessie's side, taking the tired boy's hand he started to lead him back upstairs.  
  
Jessie pulled on Heaths arm stopping him and turned around towards Mrs. Baker, "Thank you for the biscuits and eggs, they were real good," he stated giving her a quick smile.  
  
"Your most welcome, Jessie, a good eater like you is always welcome at my table," replied Laura.  
  
Heath smiled down at Jessie as he lead him up the stairs, "your quite the charmer young man," he stated helping Jessie up into bed. "Now get some rest, I'll be just downstairs if you need me, all right?" he added watching for Jessie's reaction.  
  
"Ok, and thanks Heath," he said wrapping his arms around Heath.  
  
"Your more than welcome, Jessie, I'll be up later to check on you," he stated as he tucked the tired boy under the covers. After making sure he was all right, Heath closed the door part way and made his way back down to the kitchen.  
  
Sam and Peter made there way slowly back to the cabin only to find it empty with no trace of anyone, and no clues as where the rest of the gang might be.  
  
"I wonder what happened," Peter questioned upon entering the empty cabin.  
  
"I'd have to say it's nothing good," replied Sam coming through the door behind him. "I don't know about you Pete, but I gotta lie down for a while. My head and stomach are killing me," he said as he headed off towards the back room.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me too," replied Peter. "We'll need all the rest we can get before checking out the neighboring towns any how," he added as he followed Sam's lead and headed off for a nap.  
  
  
  
Hank awoke from a restless sleep and tried to sit up on the cot before the pain in his shoulder made him gasp out and lay back down.  
  
"Here Hank, let me do the work for you," stated Matt as he quickly came over to Hank's side. With Matt's help Hank managed to sit up on the bunk with his back leaning against the wall for support.  
  
"You feeling any better, Hank?" questioned Matt as he sat down on the bunk.  
  
"A little, my head sure hurts like hell, and this arm is still useless," he said while trying to lift his injured arm, "but at least my stomach seems to have settled some."  
  
"I've been thinking Hank, I think that damn brat may have poisoned our food somehow." Matt said as he handed Hank some water.  
  
"Come on Matt, I know the boy is smart but where the hell would he get poison?" Hank replied with a scowl on his face.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe he found it or maybe he used something in the woods, you know there are a lot of plants out here that are poisonous," he replied.  
  
"Matt, he's just a kid, how would he know what you could and couldn't eat?" Hank questioned Matt his voice growing louder.  
  
"Well then you figure it out!" Matt shouted as he walked back over to his bunk and sat down.  
  
"It's over now Matt, let's just concentrate on figuring a way out of here, all right?" he asked, trying to lighten Matt's dark mood.  
  
Matt cast an angry look over towards Hank before realizing that he was right, there was nothing he could do about that little whelp until they got out of this place first. "Don't worry Hank, I've got a few ideas about that." He replied as the front door opened and the sheriff walked in with a tray.  
  
"Good afternoon fella's," the sheriff stated as he walked back towards the cell. "You boys up to eating anything yet? Mrs. Laura made up some biscuits and eggs for you," he said as he slid the tray under the cell door.  
  
Matt walked over, picked up the tray and carried it over to Hank's bunk. Pulling back the cloth he found two plates both containing a biscuit cut in half with scrambled eggs covering it. Matt handed a plate to Hank and then began eating his. The eggs and biscuit tasted fantastic, he hadn't had anything like this since their last trip into Emerald, and that was over a month ago.  
  
Hank looked at the plate in front of him not certain weather or not he could trust his stomach just yet. The problem was the food smelled wonderful and he was hungry. He decided to try a little just to see if he could keep it down.  
  
"Well you boys let me know if you need anything else, I got some paper work to finish before the sheriff from Modesto comes for you two and your friends." Stated the sheriff as he walked over to his desk.  
  
"What friends!" Matt asked through a stunned mouth full of biscuit and eggs.  
  
"Why the three other men that were with you when you boys robbed the stage," replied the sheriff. "Mel has them over at his place while he works on their coffins," he added.  
  
"You mean their dead?" asked Matt as he looked at the sheriff and then to Hank.  
  
"As dead as you fellas are going to be once the judge gets a hold of you in Modesto," laughed the sheriff as he started his paperwork.  
  
"Did you hear that Hank?" Matt asked quietly. "Three of the guys are still free, our chances are looking better and better all the time." Matt smiled, is black eyes gleaming. "Yup better and better."  
  
  
  
Heath made his way back down to the kitchen where Nick and Doc Baker were waiting for him.  
  
"How is he?" questioned Nick as Heath poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with them.  
  
"He's sleeping again," stated Heath taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Heath, the Doc here and I have been talking," Nick started as Heath looked up at him. "You seem to be the only one so far that's been able to calm the boy. The Doc feels the boy has a long way to go before he's healed. His physical wounds will heal, but his mental wounds will take a much longer time." Nick finished, carefully watching Heath.  
  
"We both feel the boy may be best helped by you, Heath," stated the doctor. "You're brother told me some of your past history of abuse. The boy could really benefit most from the kind of understanding only you can provide." Spoke Doc Baker as he looked over at Nick.  
  
Heath sat back in his chair and stared at his hands as he spun the coffee cup around and around in them. After what felt like an eternity to Nick, Heath looked up at the two men and said, "Well I'm glad you two figured all of this out," he paused taking a deep breath, "that'll leave me more time to help Jessie," he finished with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Must you always be so dramatic!" Nick laughed, relieved that his little brother took all of this so well.  
  
"The boy should be all right to travel by tomorrow," said Doc Baker, "when you get him home just have your family doctor keep an eye on that wound of his. The stitches can come out next week providing it continues to heal as well as it is right now. Also have him keep an eye on that collar bone, have him give Jessie some exercises that he can do to strengthen his arm too." Added Doc Baker as he stood up from the table. "I'm afraid I must head out to check on a few patients, you boys make yourselves at home. You're more than welcome to stay the night again, it's not often that Laura and I get the chance to entertain visitors."  
  
"Thanks Doc," Nick replied, "we'll just take you up on that!" he said standing up and shaking the Doc's hand as he walked him out of the room. When he returned to the kitchen he saw Heath deep in thought.  
  
"Heath, what is it?" asked Nick sitting down across from Heath.  
  
"I'm not sure I can do it Nick," Heath said while turning the cup around and around again in his hands. "I'm not sure I can go through all of it again," he almost sighed.  
  
"Heath you're the strongest man I've ever known," Nick replied trying to get Heaths attention. "Trust me little brother, I know you can do this. Also remember," Nick added as he walked over next to Heath, " you won't be going through it alone this time. I'll be there to help, so will the rest of the family." Nick said placing his hands on Heath's shoulders.  
  
Heath pondered over Nick's words for a moment before speaking, "thanks Nick," he replied, "I know I can always count on you."  
  
"Come on little brother, let's go and send a telegram off to that older brother of ours before he sends a search party out to look for us!" laughed Nick as he and Heath walked off towards the front door.  
  
  
  
As darkness began to fall, Peter stirred from his sleep and stretched his stiff muscles. "How long have I been asleep?" he wondered as he stood up from the bed and went off to find Sam.  
  
"Sam, Sam," he spoke as he tried to wake his friend.  
  
"What!" Sam replied, turning over on his bed.  
  
"Come on, it's getting dark outside. We need to get moving," Peter said as he headed for the door, "I'll get the horses ready, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" he said swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and standing up, "that is if my head will let me," he thought as his head pounded with every step.  
  
"Where do you think we should start?" asked Sam as he and Peter started to ride away from the cabin.  
  
"Well Silida is the closest town to where we robbed that stage, but then again Modesto is bigger, what do you think?" he replied.  
  
"If I was in trouble I'd head to the closest town for help, so I say we try Silida," answered Sam as he looked over at Peter.  
  
"All right let's start there first," replied Peter as he kicked his horse into a gallop.  
  
  
  
Nick and Heath returned to the Doc's house just as the sun was kissing the sky goodnight.  
  
"You're both right on time for supper," stated Laura as she escorted the two men into the kitchen. "Heath can you do me a favor and wake up Jessie for me. We should really get some more food into him, that child's nothing but skin and bones."  
  
"Has he been sleeping all day?" questioned Heath.  
  
"He's just plum worn out son," Laura replied placing a hand on Heath's shoulder. "I felt it best to let him rest."  
  
"I'll be right down with him," Heath said clutching Laura's hand before turning and heading towards the stairs. As he started up a smile crossed his face as he heard Nick in the kitchen loudly letting Laura know how good everything smelled, "especially compared to Heath's beans!" he added in a booming voice.  
  
Jessie was sleeping soundly as Heath made his way quietly into the room.  
  
"Jessie," he called out softly as he gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "Time for supper little guy," he said as Jessie started to stir.  
  
Jessie awoke to find Heath sitting on the bed next to him. The room had a soft warm reddish glow, "how late is it?" Jessie asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Well sleepyhead, seems you've managed to sleep the entire day away." Heath chuckled as he helped Jessie out of bed. "I got something for you today," he said handing Jessie a large brown paper package.  
  
Jessie's eyes grew as big as saucers as he took the package from Heath. He sat staring at it for a few minutes before carefully opening it. Inside Jessie found a pair of blue overalls, a light green and a light blue shirt button up shirt, a few pairs of undergarments, a new hair brush, and just about the best pair of cowboy boots he'd ever seen.  
  
"I hope everything fits, I had to guess at your size, the lady in the store was a big help though." Heath stated as he watched Jessie stare at the cloths.  
  
Jessie couldn't believe what he was seeing, he dropped the cloths jumped up and threw his arms around a stunned Heath. "Thank you Heath," he cried tears streaming down his small face as he continued to hug him.  
  
"Come on little guy, we better get downstairs before that brother of mine eats all that fine chicken Mrs. Baker fried up for us." Heath replied returning the small boys hug, "I'll wait out in the hall while you get ready," he said before letting go of Jessie and walking over to the door.  
  
Jessie sat down on the bed and took off his nightshirt, he carefully slipped on his new green shirt and buttoned it up. He pulled his legs into the overalls and pulled them up, the only problem seemed to be getting the straps up and over his shoulders. With his one arm injured and his other shoulder being so sore it was impossible.  
  
"Heath?" he asked slowly as he opened the door.  
  
"Yes Jessie?" answered Heath as he walked in the room.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do up these straps." Jessie said softly as he looked up at Heath his face flushed.  
  
"Here let me help you," Heath said as he helped Jessie fix up the straps on his overalls. "Here sit down on the bed and we'll get those new boots on you."  
  
"There, now don't you look better!" Heath said as Jessie stood before him in his new cloths. The pants were a little to big but other than that the boy looked much better, thought Heath. "Come on let's go and get some of that chicken," Heath said ruffling Jessie's hair as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Well Jessie! Don't you look grand!" Mrs. Baker stated as Heath and Jessie entered the kitchen together. "I hope you're hungry young man," she added as she helped Jessie into his chair.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," replied Jessie his eyes widening as Laura brought out a plate full of fried chicken and placed it on the table in front of him.  
  
"Jessie son, would you do us the honor of saying grace for us?" asked Laura as she took a seat at the table.  
  
Jessie looked over at Heath and he nodded back, "Bless us O' God, Bless our food and drink, since you have purchased us at great price, save us from every evil, Amen." Jessie finished.  
  
"That was a lovely blessing Jessie, I don't think I've heard it before." Said Laura as she passed the potatoes over to Nick.  
  
"My Mamma taught it to me when I was little," replied Jessie as he took a chicken leg.  
  
"I hate to tell you this squirt, but you're still little!" laughed Nick as he heaped potatoes on his plate.  
  
Jessie blushed at Nick's comment and started to eat his chicken. "This is the best fried chicken I've ever had!" he commented through a mouthful of food.  
  
"You just eat as much of it as you want Jessie," Laura said, pleased to see Jessie's appetite improving. "Good eaters are always welcome at my table, not to mention handsome ones at that."  
  
"I don't know little brother, I think he's better at charming the ladies than you are." Laughed Nick as he smiled over at Heath. "You're going to have some real competition with that kid."  
  
After the meal was finished, Heath asked Jessie to join him outside on the porch.  
  
"How are those boots working out?" asked Heath as he took a seat on the top step.  
  
"There great!" Jessie replied sitting down next to Heath and looking at the moon reflecting off his new boots.  
  
The night air was warm, and the crickets were singing happily as Heath gazed up at the stars. He was beginning to perspire but it wasn't from the warm night, he simply wasn't sure how to begin with Jessie when the boy shocked him and spoke up first.  
  
"My Mamma and Papa died, Heath." Jessie said looking up at him, his eyes showing the anguish he felt in his heart.  
  
"I'm sorry Jessie," Heath said as he put his arm around the boys shoulders, "so did mine," he paused before asking, "can you tell me what happened?' he asked looking down at Jessie.  
  
"They got real sick, Papa thought they got it from Mr. And Mrs. Butler," Jessie answered quietly.  
  
"Who are the Butlers?"  
  
"Oh Mr. Butler owned the ranch next to my Pa's, they worked together," Jessie said with a gleam in his eye. "My Pa and Mr. Butler always did things together."  
  
"Sounds like this Mr. Butler and your Pa were pretty close." Stated Heath as he watched Jessie's face.  
  
"Yeah they were," he replied, frowning a little. "Mamma and Mrs. Butler got along real well too, they were always having us over for supper and stuff, we all really liked um," he added.  
  
"Who's we?" questioned Heath.  
  
"My brother and sisters," he replied looking away from Heath, his breathing becoming quicker. "But their dead too." He said, hanging his head his voice growing quieter.  
  
"Did they die with your parents?" Heath asked as he drew Jessie closer.  
  
All Jessie could do was to nodded his head yes, all of the memories of his family were starting to flood back in at an alarming rate. He could see his Mamma and Papa in his head, he missed them all so much, why did they all leave him. Jessie started to break down.  
  
"I miss them so much!" he cried holding onto Heath. "Why didn't they take me with them!" he sobbed into Heath's shoulder. "I can't do it by myself! I tried! But Hank took it all away from me!" he sobbed as he held onto Heath.  
  
Heath held Jessie tight against his chest as the boy grieved for his family. He slowly felt the boy relaxing and his sobs decreasing. "It'll be all right little guy, I won't leave you." He stated softly as he cradled Jessie in his arms. As Jessie quieted down Heath decided to carry him inside and up to bed.  
  
Tucking him in bed, Heath wiped the tears off the sleeping child's face. "Don't you worry little guy," he said looking down on Jessie, "you don't have to do it alone anymore, I promise."  
  
  
  
The town was dark and deserted as two men slowly made their way down main street on foot. The half moon shed just enough light for the men to see, keeping to the shadows they made their way down towards the jail house. Coming up behind the small jail the two men discussed their next move.  
  
"Pete, boost me up so I can look into that window," whispered Sam as he stood under the jails only back window.  
  
Peter laced his fingers together so Sam could use them as a step. Placing his foot in Peter's hands, Sam felt himself being lifted upwards. The room was pretty dark but Sam thought he could make out to bunks housing two sleeping forms. Motioning for Peter to let him down, Sam planned his next move.  
  
"I need something I can use to get their attention," Sam told Peter.  
  
"Do you think it's Hank?" questioned Peter.  
  
"I can't tell, it's to dark in there, but I can see two figures." Replied Sam.  
  
"Here try this," offered Peter as he handed a handful of pebbles to Sam.  
  
Peter boosted Sam back up to the window, he took one of the pebbles and tossed it towards the figure below him. After a minute Sam decided to try again and threw another pebble through the window.  
  
Matt thought he felt something land on his chest as he shook the sleep from his head. Hearing a noise outside, he quietly got up and stood on his cot to look out the window just as Sam threw another pebble through the window.  
  
"Ouch!" Matt groaned through clenched teeth as he rubbed his sore head. "Who's out there?" he whispered, trying to look out the window.  
  
"Matt? Is that you?" Sam asked as he tried to get a better view.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," he said, "Hank's here too but he's pretty sick."  
  
"I've got Pete with me," replied Sam. "Henry's dead though, you know where Marcus, Dave, and Dan are Matt?"  
  
"Their dead too," Matt whispered back.  
  
"Damn!" thought Sam, "what's the layout in there?" he asked Matt.  
  
"One sheriff, and only one cell. The sheriff's asleep on a cot by the front door." Replied Matt, "he's not the brightest I've seen but you shouldn't underestimate him." Matt added.  
  
"Can Hank travel?"  
  
"Yeah, I can help him," replied Matt.  
  
"All right, we'll be back tomorrow night same time to get you out." Sam informed him.  
  
"Sam, is the kid with you?" Matt asked, his blood starting to boil at the mer thought of the brat.  
  
"Haven't seen him Matt," answered Sam. "It took Pete and me a while to find you and Hank, we've both been feeling pretty poorly."  
  
"I knew it! That damn brat poisoned us!" Matt stated as he punched the wall.  
  
"Listen we need to get going, we'll be back tomorrow night same time, you guys just be ready." Sam stated as he jumped down from the window.  
  
"Sam, keep an eye out for that kid, will ya?" asked Matt.  
  
"Sure Matt," Sam said before he and Peter made their way back out of town.  
  
  
  
Heath sat out on the front porch steps watching as the stars gently faded from view as the early morning sun tried to grace the sky. A deer made his way across the Doc's front yard unaware that he was being watched. Heath began to think about Anna, he missed her smile and most of all her sweet laugh. He sure could use her wisdom right now, he was almost positive that Anna would know how to help Jessie.  
  
Nick walked outside and sat down next to Heath. "Morning little brother," he said, trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"Morning," Heath replied as he continued to watch the sun come up over the horizon.  
  
"How did things go with the boy last night?" questioned Nick softly.  
  
"All right I guess," Heath replied slowly, "he managed to cry himself to sleep," added Heath shuffling his feet.  
  
"Feel like talking about what happened?" questioned Nick as he placed a hand on Heaths back.  
  
Heath took in a deep breath before he began, he told Nick most of what Jessie told him regarding his family and his loss, he also told Nick about the boy's breakdown.  
  
"How are you holding up Heath?" Nick asked concerned for his brother.  
  
"It's not easy Nick, but so far I'm hanging in there," he replied looking up at Nick.  
  
"Did you talk to Jessie about coming to the ranch with us?" asked Nick.  
  
"Not yet, I'll talk to him after breakfast," Heath stated. "It sure will feel good to get home Nick," he added with a sigh.  
  
"Yes it will little brother, you know I still have first dibs on the tub," Nick laughed.  
  
"We'll see about that big brother," Heath smiled.  
  
  
  
Peter and Sam began making plans for their evening activities as the sun broke over the horizon issuing the start of a new day.  
  
"I say we rush in once the sheriff is asleep and subdue him, he'll never know what hit him, said Sam as he sliced a piece of bread from the loaf on the table.  
  
"We don't have any idea how strong the locks are on the door, by the time we break in the sheriff could be all over us." Replied Peter as he chewed.  
  
"Well then what do you think we should do?" remarked a frustrated Sam.  
  
"We should catch the sheriff as he enters the jail for the night, that towns all but deserted once the sun goes down." Replied Peter as he took a swig of his coffee. "It'll be a little earlier than we told Matt but it shouldn't matter, any how it seems like our best bet," he stated looking over towards Sam for approval.  
  
"I like it Pete, let's go with it," smiled Sam as he stood up from the table. "I tell you what, you stay here and get things settled and I'll head into town for supplies and to check for that kid."  
  
"Be careful, if that kid sees you," Peter began.  
  
"Yeah I know," replied Sam, "I'll watch myself. I'm just going to poke around and see if anyone's seen him. I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
Sam began his trek into Salida, he began going over what he should do once he got into town in his head. "I'll head over to the store, grab some supplies and see if I can wiggle some information out of the shop keeper. I'll bet there'll be some loose tongues in the saloon too," he thought with a smile, "besides I could really use a drink."  
  
  
  
Heath and Nick walked back inside Doc Baker's house after their conversation on the porch.  
  
"I'll go wake up Jessie so we can get ready to leave after breakfast," said Heath as he started up the stairs. Walking quietly into Jessie's room he found the bed empty, as he looked around the room his heart began to beat a little faster. Panicking a little, Heath rushed back down stairs and ran into the kitchen. It was there that he saw the boy; he was covered in flour and had a huge grin plastered across his face.  
  
"Hi Heath! I made some flapjacks for you!" Jessie said as he handed Heath a plate heaped full of flapjacks.  
  
"My favorite!" stated an astonished Heath as he took the plate from Jessie, but not before noticing the sparkle in the boys green eyes, "thanks."  
  
"I'm afraid little brother that this kid not only has you beat in the charm department, but he can cook better than you too!" Laughed Nick as he shoved another forkful of flapjacks in his mouth.  
  
"Jessie wanted to surprise you Heath," said Laura as she handed him a cup of coffee. "He did everything by himself, he's pretty handy in the kitchen," she added, smiling at Jessie.  
  
"Who taught you how to cook? No wait, I know," laughed Nick, "your Mamma taught you when you were little, right?" he laughed, thinking he was one up on the kid.  
  
"No, not at all, my Pa showed me when we went camping." Jessie explained as he took a drink of milk.  
  
"I'll just bet!" Nick shouted in defeat banging his hand on the table.  
  
Nick's outburst caught Jessie off guard and he spit out a mouthful of milk. Much to Jessie's horror the milk he once had in his mouth was now dripping from Nick's hair, his face, and it even coated the front of his shirt. But before Jessie could grasp what happened he heard someone laughing.  
  
Jessie looked at Heath who was sitting next to him and watched him laugh hysterically. He was laughing so hard he had to hold onto his sides so he didn't fall out of the chair. Jessie turned to look at Laura just as she too broke into fits of laughter that she was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind her napkin.  
  
"I told you big brother," Heath laughed, "that loud voice of yours was going to get you in trouble!" He laughed as the tears rolled down his face.  
  
"Humph!" Nick said as he forcibly pushed his chair back from the table, "Oh, shut up!" he yelled at Heath, smacking him in the head as he stormed by.  
  
Heath continued to chuckle as he tried to get back to his breakfast.  
  
"You don't think Mr. Nick is mad at me do you Heath?" asked Jessie, worriedly eyeing Heath.  
  
"Don't worry little guy," smiled Heath as he ruffled Jessie's hair, "you'll learn that my big brother has a lot of bark but very little bite," he laughed.  
  
"Huh?" Jessie asked, puzzled by Heath's comment.  
  
Jessie's reply and puzzled look made Heath laugh all over again, after he regained some of his composure he said, "don't worry he'll get over it."  
  
Laura cleaned up Nick's plate and had a new one already for him by the time he returned from cleaning up. He sat down in a huff keeping his eyes on his plate as he ate.  
  
"Nick?" Jessie said nervously.  
  
"Yeah," came the gruff reply.  
  
"I'm awful sorry about your shirt," he said in a low voice.  
  
The image of Nick with milk dripping off of him popped into Heaths head and he began to chuckle again. Nick shot him an angry look before answering Jessie, "it wasn't your fault kid, I shouldn't have startled you."  
  
Jessie looked relieved after Nick spoke and dove right back into his flapjacks.  
  
Breakfast was finished without any further incident. Heath and Jessie both tried to help Laura clean up the kitchen but she would hear nothing of it and chased them both outside.  
  
"Jessie, do you like horses?" Heath asked as they walked down the street.  
  
"Boy do I!" replied Jessie looking up at Heath with his eyes ablaze.  
  
"Good, then you can help me with Charger. He's been cooped up in the livery for over a day now. I bet he'd just love to get out and stretch his legs, what ya say?" he asked, putting a hand down on Jessie's shoulder.  
  
"You mean I can ride him?" Jessie replied, the excitement in his voice bursting forth.  
  
"Sure," said Heath, "he needs to be brushed first though."  
  
"I can do that!" Jessie said as he practically dragged Heath down the street by his arm.  
  
"Hang on little guy, you're pulling my arm out of the socket," Heath laughed. It was a treat to see Jessie so excited, thought Heath as they made their way into the livery. Heath walked over to Charger and started talking to him, as he looked up he noticed Jessie standing a little ways behind him, his arms hanging loosely at his sides, his mouth wide open, and his eyes as large as saucers.  
  
"Jessie, this here is Charger," he said, running his hand down Charger's nose.  
  
Jessie just stood there mouth agape and said nothing. Heath was beginning to think that maybe Jessie was afraid of Charger, after all he was an extremely large horse.  
  
"He's magnificent Heath!" Jessie said as he moved closer to Charger. "He's the best horse I've ever seen!" he said reaching up and running his hand along Charger's side.  
  
"You sure are a special horse, Charger." Jessie spoke as he walked around to Charger's head. "My Pa never had a horse like you," he continued to say as he rubbed Charger's nose. "You're the best looking horse I've ever laid eyes on. You see these new clothes?" he said while modeling them for Charger. "Your Heath got them for me, he's the best, but I bet you already know that. Would it be OK if I was to brush you?" he asked the horse.  
  
As if understanding the boy, Charger stomped his foot in the hay.  
  
"I think he'd like that." Heath said as he handed Jessie a brush.  
  
Jessie eagerly began brushing Charger, he chatted none stop with the horse as he brushed him. Heath sat back on a hay bail and watched as Jessie worked. He remembered back to his own childhood, he too had always enjoyed tending and talking to the horses. They were always faithful, never mean or hurtful like so many others were to him. They were his most trusted companions, save for Aunt Rachel, Hannah, and of course his Mamma. He was always in a good mood when it came to tending horses. Now here was another young man who seemed just as at ease around horses as he was. But there was still so much he didn't know or understand about this boy. All he knew was that the boy's family had died, and a man he called Hank had taken something away from him. "But where should I begin?" he wondered.  
  
"Jessie?" Heath said as he walked over towards the boy and Charger.  
  
"Yeah Heath," Jessie smiled.  
  
"Last night you mentioned a man named Hank, and that he took something away from you. Can you tell me who he is?"  
  
Jessie stopped brushing Charger as the smile slowly disappeared from his face. "He's a real bad man," he said quietly looking at the ground.  
  
Heath took Jessie's hand and led him over towards the hay bail so they could sit down.  
  
"Was Hank one of the men that robbed the stage two nights ago?" Heath asked as he sat next to Jessie.  
  
"Uh Huh," Jessie replied in a dull voice as he stared at the ground.  
  
"Jessie, why were you with Hank? Is he your Uncle?" questioned Heath.  
  
Jessie's head shot up and he looked Heath directly in the eyes, "He's no relative of mine!" he spat and then looked away from Heath. "After my family died I was alone for a while, then he came," Jessie said coldly, "him and his men. They took me away from my home. I didn't want to go Heath," he said, tears welling up in his eyes, "but they forced me."  
  
"Jessie, how long ago was that?" Heath asked as he knelt down in front of Jessie and placed his hands on the boys arms.  
  
"I'm not sure Heath, I think a year," he said quietly, trying not to look Heath in the eye.  
  
"How long ago did your parents die?"  
  
"About three months before Hank took me away," Jessie answered tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"Three months, you were all alone for three months?" a stunned Heath replied.  
  
"I had to take care of the ranch, I promised my Pa, I promised him Heath!" Jessie sobbed, "but Hank took it and I couldn't stop him!"  
  
Heath pulled Jessie into his chest and let the boy cry. It was all so hard to comprehend, Jessie had lived alone for three long months after his family died. That alone must have been hell, but then to be taken away from the only thing you have left and beaten was simply unimaginable.  
  
"Jessie, Hank's gone, you don't have to worry about him any more. I promise not to let anything bad happen to you again." Heath said in a soft quiet voice. Once Jessie's sobs quieted down, Heath propped him back up on the hay bail.  
  
"Jessie, Nick and I've been thinking, we'd like you to come back to our ranch with us. At least until we can sort all of this out."  
  
"Home? With you?" Jessie said aloud as he tried to process what Heath said.  
  
"We can always use an extra hand around the ranch, and you're already pretty good with horses," Heath said smiling.  
  
"I really love horses Heath, I could clean out Charger's stall. It wouldn't be any trouble at all." Jessie stated, his excitement building. "I can mend fences, feed the stock, clean the barn, milk the cows, gather eggs, cook, clean, do laundry, you name it I can do it!" he rambled so fast that Heath almost couldn't keep up.  
  
"Whoa little guy," Heath laughed, "this is a big ranch, we already have men to do most of what you described."  
  
Jessie smiled, a little embarrassed at his sudden outburst, but the idea of going home with Heath was more than he could keep inside, he was bursting at the seams with excitement!  
  
"What do you say we take Charger out for a little exercise, you can ride him back to the Doc's for me. We need to get ready if we're going to make it back to the ranch in time for supper. Just wait until you taste Silas's cooking!" Heath said as he helped Jessie saddle up Charger.  
  
Heath let Jessie walk Charger out of the livery while he paid the bill. Once outside he sat Jessie up in the saddle.  
  
"Now you hold on tight, Doc Baker will skin me alive if anything happens to you." Heath smiled as he walked next to Jessie and Charger.  
  
Jessie felt as if he were on top of the world! He had never ridden such a wonderful horse, he felt at least twenty feet tall. He wished Heath would let him go a little faster, after all he wasn't a baby.  
  
"Heath, can we go a little faster?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Hang on little guy, lets let that arm of yours heal a little more first. You'll have plenty of time to ride when we get to the ranch," Heath laughed, grateful to see such joy in Jessie's eyes.  
  
Neither one of them noticed the man lurking in the alley when they passed by him. But he sure took notice of them....  
  
"Well Doc, we'd really like to thank you for everything you've done, and I for one am really going to miss that fried chicken of yours Laura." Said Nick as they walked out onto the porch to say their good-byes.  
  
"You're most welcome Nick, our home will seem so quiet with out you around." Stated Laura winking at Heath.  
  
Laughing Heath gave Laura a hug and shook Doc Bakers hand, "thanks for all your help Doc."  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you Heath, and you too Jessie," Doc Baker said ruffling Jessie's hair. "You take it easy and let that arm heal, all right?"  
  
"I will, and I'll send you some money for everything as soon as I can," Jessie stated as all eyes turned towards him.  
  
"Son, you don't owe us a thing," said Laura as she gave Jessie a hug.  
  
"But my Pa always told me to pay my debts, and I know doctoring costs money Ma'am, I mean Laura." Jessie said as he stepped back from Laura and looked over towards Doc Baker.  
  
"That's true Jessie," replied Doc Baker, "but you see there's a code among doctors that you may not be familiar with. We can't accept payment from anyone under the age of fourteen. But if you're older than fourteen I'll expect payment from you when you can." Said Doc Baker as he smiled over at Nick and Heath.  
  
"I just turned twelve, but I'm old enough to pay." Jessie stated loudly, not wanting to back down.  
  
"Twelve?" the Doc thought, "the poor boy is so under nourished he only looks nine, ten years old tops."  
  
Rubbing his chin for a moment the Doc replied, "I tell you what Jessie, you leave my wife the recipe for those flapjacks of yours and we'll call it even."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jessie asked cocking his head sideways not really sure if the doctor was serious.  
  
"You bet I am!" Stated Doc Baker, putting a hand on the boys shoulder. "Those were the best flapjacks I've ever eaten!" He said as he smiled over at his wife.  
  
Jessie looked up at the doctor then held out his hand, "you got a deal Doc," he said as he shook hands.  
  
"Come on boy, quit flapping that jaw of yours. We'll never get home if you don't get a move on." Said Nick as he grabbed Jessie by one of his overall straps and led him down the porch stairs. "Up you go kid," he said as he handed the boy up to Heath who was already sitting atop Charger.  
  
"Here you are Jessie," said Heath, handing Jessie Charger's reins. "Slow and easy now, OK?"  
  
"OK," replied Jessie grabbing a hold of the reins smiling. "Bye Doc Baker, bye Laura!" Jessie yelled as he led Charger proudly down the street towards the edge of town.  
  
"I'll send a telegram next week, letting you know how they're doing." Nick told Doc Baker before leaving to catch up with Heath.  
  
"Those sure are special boys," Laura said, clutching her husband's arm as they watched the three ride off.  
  
"That they are," he replied, "I just hope they can get through everything yet to come all right." He replied squeezing his wife's arm.  
  
  
  
Sam made his way back to the cabin loaded with both supplies and information.  
  
"How'd it go?" asked Peter as Sam dismounted.  
  
"Good Pete, I found that kid. Don't worry he didn't see me, seems he was at the doctor's house with some men." Sam replied as he began unloading the supplies from his saddlebags.  
  
"How many men?" asked Peter, as he tried to access the boy's situation.  
  
"Just two, according to the shop keeper their last names Barkley. There from up near Stockton. I know one of them is named Heath, seems he bought the kid some new cloths. I also saw him leading the kid down the street on his horse, nice horse too. I can't wait to get my hands on it," he smiled.  
  
"Hang on Sam, let's get Matt and Hank out first. I'm sure Matt's got plans of his own for that kid and anyone who helped him." Peter stated as he helped Sam with the supplies.  
  
"I'd hate to be that kid once Matt gets his hands on him," snickered Sam.  
  
"He's had it in for that kid since day one. I think he enjoys messing with him," replied Peter.  
  
"Come on Pete, Matt loves messing with everyone. Damn guys sole is as black as those eyes of his. Lets just say I'm glad he's with us instead of against us, I for one never want to be on the wrong end of his knife." Stated Sam, cringing at the thought.  
  
  
  
Jessie was having the time of his life riding along with Heath and Nick. The afternoon was warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The warm breeze gently caressing his face only added to his excitement. Everything seemed so fresh and alive, the mighty oak trees shimmered in the bright sunlight, their leaves gently swaying with the wind. He couldn't remember a time when the birds sounded so lovely, he watched as they soared in the sky overhead, dancing on the air like angel feathers floating down from heaven.  
  
Heath laughed to himself as he watched Jessie. Jessie was leaning back against his chest, his head looking up at the blue sky. Heath could see the treetops, the blue sky, and if he looked long enough even the birds flying above all reflected in Jessie's clear green eyes.  
  
Jessie closed his eyes, the warm breeze and the secure feeling he felt when ever Heath was near were making him sleepy. He just wanted to lean back against Heath and ride like this forever. He finally felt safe, he hadn't felt this way in a long time and he didn't want to loose it ever again.  
  
"I see all that jabbering you do put the boy to sleep, little brother." Snickered Nick, as he rode up along side Heath.  
  
"You have it all wrong Nick," said Heath smiling, "it was that non stop chatter of yours that put the boy to sleep. It was the only way he could think of to get away from it." Heath chuckled as he watched Nick's expression.  
  
"You sure are lucky that kids riding up there with you," Nick replied as he took off his hat and swiped it at Heath.  
  
A little later as the trio approached the beginning of Barkley land, Heath decided to wake Jessie up.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead," Heath said as he gently shook Jessie.  
  
Jessie opened his eyes to find the sun easing it's way towards the horizon. "I'm sorry I slept so long Heath," Jessie said as he sat up straight in the saddle.  
  
"Don't worry about that, besides you're still on the mend. I only woke you because we're home." Heath stated as he pointed up towards the sign above them.  
  
Jessie looked up and read the sign, "Barkley Ranch," it read, but Jessie couldn't see any house nearby or a barn for that matter. All he could see was the road going up and over a small hill about half a mile away. The meadow it ran through was beautiful, Jessie could see violets, daisies, snapdragons, and so many more flowers just rocking back and forth in the summer breeze.  
  
"It's beautiful!" He sighed, as he looked first at Heath and then over to Nick.  
  
"This is only the beginning," Nick stated proudly, "you haven't seen anything yet," he added, urging CoCo on.  
  
As they rode on Jessie kept looking all around him. "I'll bet this is what heaven looks like," he thought as he watched a butterfly float from flower to flower.  
  
"Well what'd ya say now?" Nick asked Jessie as he pointed over towards the mansion.  
  
"That's your house?" Jessie asked, his eyes glued to the huge home in the distance.  
  
"Of course it is." Replied Nick.  
  
"How many folks you got living with you?" asked Jessie. "A hundred?" he added looking up at Heath.  
  
Heath had to laugh at the boy's statement, "no Jessie, a little less than that," he said laughing again. "There's Nick and I, our older brother Jarrod, he's the lawyer I told you about, our younger sister Audra, Silas our Butler, and our mother," he replied looking over at Nick.  
  
"Come on slowpokes, let's get a move on!" Nick hollered as he pushed Coco into a run.  
  
"Hang on Jessie, let's show that brother of mine how to really ride!" Heath stated as he wrapped an arm around Jessie's waist and pushed Charger on.  
  
Jessie could feel Heath's strong arm around him and Charger's strong muscles below him, they both worked as one as they raced across the field. He couldn't contain the joy he felt as they raced on with the wind, he laughed out loud and encouraged Charger on faster. Tears of joy were falling from his eyes as the wind rushed back and through his hair.  
  
Heath could feel and hear Jessie's excitement as they raced; pulling him a little closer, Heath urged Charger on a little faster. He winked at Nick as they galloped past; he knew Nick held Coco back a little so the boy could beat them.  
  
Heath pulled Charger up just outside the barn and dropped Jessie off to the ground before dismounting himself.  
  
Jessie walked up to Charger's head, "thank you boy!" he said rubbing Charger's nose, "that was the best ride I've ever had!"  
  
"Nice riding," Nick, commented as he dismounted from Coco.  
  
"Isn't Charger a great horse!" an excited Jessie boasted.  
  
"Well he's not bad, but Coco here can out run him any day. I just didn't want to tire him out and all." Replied Nick as he placed his hands on his hips and faced the boy.  
  
"Sure big brother," Heath said as he led Jessie and Charger into the barn.  
  
"Now wait a minute Heath!" Nick began as he followed behind the two with Coco.  
  
"Well Nick, Coco is getting on in years," Heath remarked as he unsaddled Charger.  
  
"On in years!" Nick bellowed, "Well I'll have you know that Coco here is the best cutting horse on this ranch!"  
  
Heath winked at Jessie who was trying not to laugh before he replied, "that may be Nick, but Chargers still faster."  
  
"Faster!" Nick shouted walking out of Coco's stall.  
  
It was more than both Jessie and Heath could take, hearing Nick's response and seeing his defiant stance in front of Coco's stall, sent them both laughing. Nick stood and watched the two laughing before finally joining in himself.  
  
"Lets go you two," he said as he headed for the barn door, "I for one could eat a horse!" Turning around quickly and pointing at Heath he added, "and not a word little brother, not one word!"  
  
This only sent Heath and Jessie laughing once again, followed soon by Nick as the three made their way towards the house.  
  
Heath placed his arm across Jessie's shoulders as they made their way up to the front door behind Nick, "sure is a mighty big door," thought Jessie as Nick opened it and walked inside. As Jessie watched Nick walk into the house he suddenly became fearful and stopped quickly on the front step.  
  
Heath almost walked over the top of Jessie when he stopped so suddenly. Bending down in front of Jessie, Heath tried to reassure him that everything would be all right. "Don't worry little guy, they're real nice folks," he said as he looked into the boys frightened eyes. "I was once afraid myself to walk through this door," he added.  
  
Jessie looked at Heath now more puzzled than frightened.  
  
"It's a long story Jessie," Heath began, "I'll tell you all about it sometime. But one thing I can tell you is that once I gathered up my courage and entered that door, my life changed forever. I've never been happier," he said smiling at Jessie. "Come on let's go in and get something to eat," he added, noticing the fear leave Jessie's face.  
  
"Heath!" Audra shouted as the pair walked through the door. "I'm so glad you're home!" she said as she hugged her brother tightly.  
  
"And who's this?" She asked, bending down in front of Jessie, who was currently glued to Heath's leg.  
  
"Jessie Thorton, I'd like you to meet my sister Audra." Heath said as he introduced the shy boy to his sister.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Jessie," stated Audra as she watched Jessie eye her nervously. "He's so thin," she thought as she watched him, "there also seems to be some bruises healing on his face. But who would hit a child?" she continued to think until a small voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"You too Ma'am," the small voice stated quietly as he stared at Audra. "She looks just like Heath," he thought with a smile.  
  
"Please Jessie, call me Audra," she said as she smiled at him. "Those sure are some fancy boots you're wearing." She stated as she watched the little boys eyes light up, "What a pretty green they are," she thought as she watched them sparkle.  
  
"Heath bought'em for me," he replied proudly looking up at Heath.  
  
"Well I've always said Heath is the only brother I have with good taste." She replied winking at Heath.  
  
"He sure does!" Jessie replied, as his love for Heath come shining through in his voice.  
  
"Would you like to come in and meet the rest of our family Jessie?" Audra asked taking Jessie's hand in her own.  
  
Jessie looked up at Heath to see if it would be all right.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" stated Heath as he put one arm around Jessie's shoulder, and walked into the parlor with Audra and Jessie.  
  
Jessie was amazed at the size of the fireplace in the room; it was bigger than any he had ever seen. The furniture was also among the finest he had ever laid eyes on. "Surely they won't allow me to sit on it in my dusty cloths," he thought as he continued to look around the room at all of the fine chairs and couches it held.  
  
"Heath! Glad you're back!" Jarrod said as he walked over and shook Heaths hand.  
  
"I see you've brought a friend with you," he commented as he looked down at Jessie. "Hello there young man," Jarrod spoke as he held out his hand to Jessie, "my names Jarrod, I'm Heath's older and better-looking brother," he said shaking Jessie's hand and winking up at Heath.  
  
"My names Jessie Thorton," he replied quietly as he quickly shook Jarrod's hand.  
  
"Well young Master Thorton, I hope you'll be staying on with us for a while." Jarrod replied, trying to make Jessie feel welcome.  
  
Jessie looked up at the smiling Jarrod unsure exactly how to answer him so he simply shook his head, yes. Jarrod sure was one sharp dresser, thought Jessie; he doesn't wear the same cloths as Nick and Heath. They're much to fine for working outside in, he thought as he admired Jarrod's suit. He looks like Nick more than he does Heath, but his eyes look more like Heaths. Maybe a little darker but just as caring and kind, he thought.  
  
As he looked away from Jarrod he noticed a small elegantly dressed woman, with white hair, seemingly glide effortlessly across the floor towards them.  
  
"Welcome home Heath!" she stated as she put her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you Mother," Heath replied as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"And who's this fine looking young man?" Victoria said as she placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder.  
  
"This is Jessie Thorton, Mother, he's agreed to help Nick and I with the ranch work for a little while," replied Heath as he smiled down at Jessie.  
  
"Well Mr. Thorton," Victoria spoke as she took Jessie's hand. "I'm Mrs. Barkley, I'm glad you could come all this way to help my boys," she added.  
  
"You're welcome Ma'am," Jessie stated shyly.  
  
"I hope you've brought your appetite with you Jessie, Silas has prepared a nice roast for us this evening." Victoria stated as she continued to hold Jessie's hand. "Heath why don't you take Jessie upstairs and get him settled in the guest room, dinner won't be ready for about half an hour yet."  
  
"All right little guy," Heath stated looking down at Jessie, "let's go and get you settled, then we can wash up for dinner."  
  
"Well little brother," Nick said with a smile on his face, "while your helping the boy I'll just go and familiarize myself with that tub of ours," he stated smugly as he headed for the stairs.  
  
"Nicholas!" Victoria called out to him, "may I see you for a moment in the study."  
  
Nick looked over at Heath who was now wearing a large smile across his face and trying hard not to laugh. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you had something to do with this!" He shouted, pointing at Heath as he stomped off towards the study his spurs jingling.  
  
  
  
Heath led Jessie up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms. "Well here you go," he said as they entered the room. "This room is yours for as long as you're with us."  
  
Jessie looked around the large room, it was so elegant, why the bed was bigger than his Mamma and Papa's bed had been. There was a large chest of drawers, "it's taller than I am," he thought, on the wall by a large window. There was a smaller chest of drawers across from the window with a large mirror over it. Sitting in front of the window was a fabulous looking blue velvet high back chair. At the far end of the room was a fireplace almost as big and elegant as the one downstairs, Jessie thought as he looked over at Heath.  
  
"Heath, it's so big." He said as his eyes continued to scan the room.  
  
"Come on," Heath laughed as he ruffled Jessie's hair, "I'll show you where you can clean up."  
  
  
  
"Yes Mother!" Nick shouted as he stormed into the study.  
  
Victoria Barkley looked sternly at her son with her hands on her hips as he entered the room.  
  
Nick realizing he had come on to strongly apologized to her. "I'm sorry Mother," he said walking over and placing and kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Nicholas, just what happened out there," she asked him, her tone more concerned than questioning. "Just where are that child's parents?"  
  
"Heath and I were on our way back to the ranch when we ran into a stagecoach robbery. We pitched in and helped capture the robbers." He said taking a seat.  
  
"Where does this child come in?" questioned Victoria.  
  
"Heath found him next to the stage, he was in pretty bad condition," Nick began, "seems the men who robbed the stage took the boy from his home about a year ago now."  
  
"Nicholas, how awful! The boy's parents must be worried sick about him." Victoria stated as she sat down across from Nick.  
  
Nick leaned forward slightly and placed his elbows on his knees, "Mother," he said softly, " that's not really the worst of it. The men who abducted the boy really mistreated him, they beat him, kept him tied up, God Mother one of them used a knife on him, more than once too." Nick paused a moment and took a deep breath before going on, "Doc Baker in Silida tended to the boy after the robbery. He was wounded in the arm by one of the robbers, the Doc also found evidence of other injuries on the boy. His collarbone is still healing from a pretty bad break; the Doc figures it was broken about a month ago. He also has some ribs that are still on the mend along with some knife cuts on his back. The boy's entire body is one mass of cuts, scars, and bruises!" Nick finished as the anger inside him came boiling upwards.  
  
"How could anyone hurt a child like that!" Nick shouted, as he stood up out of his chair.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you Nicholas," Victoria replied as she walked over and took his arm in her own. "I'm grateful that it was you and Heath that finally came to his rescue, do you have any idea where his parents are?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid I do," Nick replied sighing, "I'm afraid they're dead. He opened up to Heath and told him his family died about three months before those men came and found him." Nick stated growing quiet.  
  
"Nick, are you telling me that child was alone for three months?" Victoria questioned as she put a hand up to her mouth.  
  
Nick nodded then added, "the Doc thought his best chance of recovery would be for Heath to help him. I guess they really do have a lot in common," he said looking up at his mother.  
  
"Thank you Nick," Victoria said as she hugged her son, "why don't you go and get cleaned up for dinner."  
  
After Nick left Victoria stood alone in the empty study for a moment going over and over everything Nick told her. One thought kept making it's way into her head, "she must help," if not for the boy's sake then for Heath's. She knew if Heath failed to reach the boy it would be a devastating blow to him, he would once again have to relive all the painful memories of his past. He had only recently started to leave the past behind him and embrace the future, and she didn't want him to lose that. The thought of loosing him once again to his past made her shudder, "I won't let that happen, I can't, not now." She thought as she walked out of the study.  
  
  
  
Heath walked down the hall and knocked on Jessie's door, "you ready little guy?" he asked as he entered the room.  
  
"I can't get this last buckle," stated Jessie as he tried without success to buckle his overalls.  
  
"Here you go," Heath stated as he fastened the strap, "lets get a move on, I'm starving," he added as he headed Jessie towards the door.  
  
Entering the dinning room, Heath led Jessie over to the table and pulled out a chair across from Nick for him. He then sat down next to Jessie and across from Audra.  
  
Silas walked in from the kitchen carrying a wonderfully smelling roast. Jessie had never seen one so large before, "they sure must have a big oven," he thought as he eyed the roast.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Nick, Mr. Heath, it's good to have you both home again," stated Silas as he placed the roast down on the table.  
  
"Boy Howdy! That smells good Silas." Exclaimed Heath as he smiled up at Silas.  
  
"Well I sure do hope you enjoys it Mr. Heath," Silas replied, excited to see his friend in such a good mood.  
  
"Silas, this is Jessie Thorton. He's going to be helping Nick and I around the ranch for a while," stated Heath as he clamped his hand on Jessie's shoulder.  
  
"It sure is nice to meet you Mr. Jessie, you just let me know if there's anything I can get you," Silas stated as he started to head back towards the kitchen.  
  
"Mr. Silas?" Jessie spoke up, "it's not Mr. Jessie, it's just plain old Jessie," he finished.  
  
The room grew deathly silent, Jessie was afraid that maybe he had done something wrong. That was before Jarrod and Nick burst out laughing, closely followed by Heath and Audra, why even Mrs. Barkley had a smile on her face. Poor Silas just chuckled to himself as he walked back towards the kitchen. "That boy's a kindred spirit," thought Silas as took a look back at the boy before entering the kitchen.  
  
Once things quieted down the rest of dinner was pretty uneventful, Jessie ate his fill of the delicious meat. Heath watched him carefully; he didn't want another episode like yesterday morning. Once dinner was finished Audra asked Jessie if he was up for a game of checkers.  
  
"Jessie, would you do me the honor of challenging me in a game of checkers?" she asked as she gently took his hand.  
  
"Sure," he said quietly as he let Audra lead him out of the room.  
  
Once Jessie and Audra where out of the room, Jarrod began his questioning. "Heath, Nick filled me in on some of the events that occurred with the robbery, but I'm unclear on a few things."  
  
"What can I help you with Jarrod?" asked Heath as he placed his napkin on the table.  
  
"Has Jessie told you much about the men that abducted him?" Jarrod asked, looking over at Heath.  
  
"Not really, other than they took him away from his home over a year ago. He gets pretty upset talking about them, so I haven't brought it up much." He replied as he looked over at Victoria.  
  
"I'm only asking because he may have to testify against these men," Jarrod stated.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Nick shouted, standing up from the table. "You can't put that little boy in front of those men again! You haven't seen what they did to him! He stated slamming his fist down on the table.  
  
"Nick! I'm not saying that he has to face them, but there is a possibility that he may." Stated Jarrod, trying to calm his brother down. "I just wanted to find out from Heath if he felt the boy could handle something like that."  
  
Victoria looked over at Heath as Jarrod spoke, she could see the intense concern in his eyes. Just as she was about to ask him a question, Audra came rushing into the dinning room calling for Heath.  
  
"Heath! I'm sorry I couldn't catch him! You have to get him!" She cried, tears running down her face.  
  
"Audra, what is it?" Heath asked, as he grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"He heard you all talking," she said looking between her brothers, "I don't know this awful look came across his face and he ran for the front door! Oh Heath, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to catch him before he ran out!" She cried.  
  
Heath didn't even let his sister finish before he ran towards the front door. Running out into the courtyard he frantically looked around in the darkness hoping to spot the boy. "Calm down Heath," he told himself, "now where would you go if you were frightened?" he asked himself. "The barn! Of course he'd head to the barn!" with that thought Heath raced over to the barn and ran inside.  
  
The barn was dark but Heath could hear someone softly sobbing in the loft above. Climbing the ladder he quietly called out to Jessie; "Jessie, it's me Heath, are you up here?" he asked as he crawled across the loft. He could just make out Jessie's small frame huddled against the hay bails by the back wall, "Jessie, what's wrong, come on you can tell me." He stated calmly as he finally reached the boy.  
  
Jessie was curled up in a tight ball, much the same way he had been when Heath had first touched him. This frightened him, "come on little guy, I promise no one's going to hurt you." He said as he reached out and stroked Jessie's hair.  
  
"You said they were gone!" Jessie cried out as he continued to sob. "You lied!"  
  
"Jessie who are you talking about, the men that took you?" Heath asked as he tried to draw Jessie closer to him.  
  
"Yes, you lied Heath!" he sobbed as he fought against Heath's strong grip.  
  
"Jessie, those men are gone, two are in jail and three of them are dead." Heath replied as he continued to try and calm Jessie.  
  
Jessie stopped fighting and tried to look at Heath through the darkness, "dead?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes Jessie, three of the five men that attacked the stage were killed. The other two are in jail in Silida." Replied Heath calmly, "you see they can't hurt you any more."  
  
"No!" Jessie screamed as he tried desperately to get away from Heath.  
  
It was all Heath could do to hold onto the boy with out hurting him as he tried to get away, "Jessie calm down, you're only going to hurt yourself!" He shouted at Jessie as he continued try and get away.  
  
"They're still out there! Don't you see they can still find me! He yelled as he struggled, "When they find me they'll kill you! Please let me go, if I go now maybe they will let you go!" He desperately needed Heath to understand this, the image of Adam hanging from those trees with Matt in front of him with his knife came flooding back to him. He froze in Heaths arms, he could see Matt's cold dead eyes, he could hear Adams screams, and Adams image was slowly being replaced by one of Heath. He couldn't let that happen not again and not to Heath.  
  
When Jessie stopped fighting Heath drew him close and held on tight, "Jessie, how many men were with Hank?" he asked softly.  
  
Jessie's mind raced trying to find it's way back to the loft and away from those horrible images, slowly he found his way back. He was in Heaths arms, safe, for the moment. "He had seven men." He said quietly.  
  
"Can you tell me what Hank looked like?" Heath asked as he continued to rub Jessie's back.  
  
"He was real big, tall like Nick is but much heavier and older, he had cold blue eyes like ice." Jessie replied as the image of Hank came into his head.  
  
"That sounds like one of the men the sheriff had locked up, he was pretty sick as I remember." Heath said as he tried to look into Jessie's face in the dark loft.  
  
"I put Water Hemlock in their food that night." Jessie said as he remembered watching Hank go up for a second helping.  
  
"Water Hemlock!" Heath said amazed, "I'm surprised they're all not dead, how did you know what that was?"  
  
Jessie was sitting up in Heaths lap now as he remembered back to when his Pa took him camping. "My Pa told me all about the plants around our home," he replied as he pictured the camping trips he used to take with his father. "He showed me which plants I could eat and which ones would hurt you. He knew lots of things, Heath."  
  
"He sure did, he seems like a mighty fine man, one that you should be very proud of." He stated in hopes of lifting the boys spirits. He was actually impressed himself by the boys knowledge of plants, his father must really have been very special.  
  
Jessie looked down at his hands as he spoke, "I put the Hemlock in the stew hoping to make them fall asleep so I could get away, but it didn't work." He said with a sad sigh.  
  
"Oh but it did, the Doc told me both of the men in jail had been extremely ill. I think your idea kept those people on the stage from getting killed." He said as Jessie looked up at him. "By making those men ill you saved the stage."  
  
"Saved the stage?" thought Jessie as he looked at Heath. "But.  
  
"But nothing little guy," Heath interrupted, "you did it, you saved them Jessie." He said as he held the boy close.  
  
For the first time in a long long time, Jessie felt relieved. His plan had worked, Hank was in jail and three of his men were dead. "Hopefully Matt is one of those men," he thought as he hugged Heath. "Maybe we can beat them, can I dare hope," he thought.  
  
"What do you say we go back inside, I know Audra was pretty upset when you ran off. I think she was finally hoping to win a game of checkers." Heath laughed as he stood up with Jessie holding on to him.  
  
Jessie wiped his face with his shirtsleeves, "I was already winning before I left," he smiled up at Heath. "I can let her win if you want me too," he added.  
  
"Don't worry, if she really wants to win she'll just get Nick to play with her. She beats him every time," he added as the two climbed down from the loft.  
  
As Jessie and Heath walked out of the barn and back into the house they never noticed the dark figure emerge from the barn after they left.  
  
Nick watched the two walk away with a smile on his face. How was it that Heath could always manage to turn a bad situation into a good one? Nick had been right on Heath's heels when he ran out of the house after the boy, he saw his brother enter the barn and followed him inside. Once inside he could hear Heath talking with the boy, the boy was extremely upset and lashing out at Heath. But Heath took his time with the boy and calmed him down, listening to Heath and Jessie made Nick feel extremely proud of his little brother. After everything Heath had gone through he was still so gentle and caring, he had taken his time with the boy and had gotten through to him. "I think this just may help both of them," he thought as he slowly made his way towards the house smiling.  
  
The night air was still warm as Peter and Sam made their way into Silida. They tied their horses up outside the saloon and made their way inside.  
  
"What'll ya have boys?" asked the bartender as he walked down towards the end of the bar.  
  
"Two whiskeys," replied Sam as he looked around the saloon.  
  
The saloon was almost completely empty save for a few men involved in a game of poker near one of the back tables. Sam could see the sheriff's badge on his vest as he watched the men play. "This may be easier than I thought," he laughed under his breath.  
  
Peter and Sam took their drinks over to one of the tables not far from the poker game and sat down. Peter had his back towards the game so Sam would have a better opportunity to keep his eye on the sheriff. There were three other men playing with the sheriff, Sam guessed they were just some locals and nothing he had to worry about. The game progressed on for about another hour before the sheriff announced this was going to have to be his last hand as he needed to head back to the jail. Sam and Peter took that as their sign and quietly left the bar.  
  
The street was dark and deserted as the two men made their way down to the jail. The small alley next to the jail offered the two men an excellent hiding spot, all they had to do now was to wait for the sheriff. They didn't have to wait long, the sheriff made his way down the street whistling softly about ten minutes later. Peter could hear him jingling something in his pocket as he walked; he thought it must be his night's poker winnings. As the sheriff neared the jail and prepared to unlock the door, Sam sprung into action. He quietly walked up behind the sheriff and stuck a gun in his back.  
  
"If I was you I'd be mighty quiet right now," he said quietly to the stunned sheriff. "I wouldn't want this itchy trigger finger of mine to go getting any funny ideas now. Why don't you just open that door nice and slow so we can go in and have ourselves a nice little chat now."  
  
The sheriff knew he was in no position to try anything so he followed the man's instructions and opened the door. As he was forced inside the jail by the gun at his back, he felt his gun being removed out of it's holster.  
  
"Now why don't you be a good boy and go sit in that chair right over there." Stated Sam as he pushed the sheriff forward towards the chair.  
  
Peter was right behind him, he closed and locked the door checking out the window to make sure they weren't seen. "Looks pretty quiet out there Sam," he stated as he made his way over towards the sheriff.  
  
Taking a pair of handcuffs off the wall behind the sheriff's desk, Peter used them to secure the sheriffs hands behind him. He then removed the sheriff bandana from around his neck and shoved it in his mouth. "Can't have you spoiling things on us now can we," he laughed.  
  
"Pete, I'll cover him, you go get Matt and Hank." Said Sam as he waved his gun in front of the sheriff.  
  
Peter walked over and grabbed the keys off the hook and made his way back to the cell. Peter could hear Hank's snoring and laughed to himself, "Matt, Hank you guys feel like stretching your legs?" He asked as he tried to wake the two sleeping men.  
  
"You're early," came a gruff reply from Hank.  
  
"Some how I didn't think you'd mind," replied Peter with a grin as he unlocked the cells door.  
  
"Where's Sam?" asked Matt as he walked past Peter.  
  
"He's out front keeping the sheriff company," said Peter as he helped Hank from the cell.  
  
"I think I'll go join him," snickered Matt gathering up his gun belt and knife.  
  
Matt walked into the front room and up to Sam, "nice job, Sam." He stated as he looked down at the sheriff. "Mind if I take over his care for a while," he asked with a devilish smile on his face.  
  
"By all means don't let me stand in your way," joked Sam as he stepped aside.  
  
"Well how is our smug sheriff doing this evening," he asked, running his knife under the sheriff's chin. "Looks as though I won't be having my neck stretched after all now doesn't it," he laughed as his black eyes stared into the sheriffs frightened ones.  
  
Peter and Hank entered the room as Matt was having his fun with the sheriff. "Come on Matt, let's get a move on." Stated Hank as he watched Matt toy with the man. "We got a long way to go," he added as he and Peter made their way towards the door.  
  
"Well sheriff it seems that I must be on my way, so it's time for me to say goodbye. Here why don't I just leave you a little something to remember me by." He stated coldly.  
  
The sheriff didn't even have time to fully understand Matt's statement before Matt shoved his knife into the sheriffs stomach slicing it wide open. He could feel the knife cut through him just as easily as a hot knife does through butter, but he felt no pain. He could see the cold dead eyes laughing at him but he couldn't hear any laughter. His legs felt warm and as he looked down to figure out why, all he saw was blood, his own blood. As his vision began to fail him he looked up one last time, but all he could see were those cold dead eyes staring at him, laughing at him, then he saw no more.  
  
  
  
Audra was waiting in the parlor as Heath and Jessie entered the house. She desperately wanted to help Jessie, the look on his face when he heard Nick yelling about those horrible men, had really frightened her. She felt the terror he had held in his eyes, she wanted to take that fear away for him, to help him become a little boy again.  
  
"Well there you are," she said as she walked over towards them. "I was wondering if you'd be back to finish our game," she stated as she reached out and held Jessie's hand. "I can let you win if you want me too," she whispered in his ear hoping to get a smile out of him.  
  
"Let me!" he said surprised, as he smiled at Audra, "Why I was beating you, remember."  
  
"That's not how I remember it young man, why don't you just come with me so we can settle this dispute." She stated as she looked up at Heath, with a sparkle in her eye.  
  
"Is it OK? If I bet her Heath?" Jessie asked looking over at Heath and winking.  
  
"OK? You just try and beat me!" she stated as she turned and pulled the boy along after her.  
  
"Jessie, if you need me I'll be in the study with Jarrod," Heath stated to the fleeting pair as he watched Audra happily leading the boy away.  
  
  
  
"Is everything all right Heath?" asked Jarrod as Heath entered the study. It was apparent by the look on Heath's face that indeed things may not be.  
  
"For now," he stated as he made his way over to the whiskey decanter and poured himself a drink.  
  
"Heath I'm sorry if I said anything out of line that frightened him," Jarrod stated referring to Jessie.  
  
"It wasn't you Jarrod, I never told him all the details about the men the sheriff had in custody. When I told him the men were gone he assumed I meant they were dead, when he heard they were alive and only in jail it shocked him." Heath replied taking a sip of whiskey. "I'm afraid there's more, there are still three men unaccounted for. I think we should get word up to the sheriff in Silida as soon as possible, he should really know about this."  
  
"Your right about that Heath, I'll ride into town first thing in the morning and send a wire off to him. I'd also like to run all of this by Fred." Jarrod stated as he joined Heath in a drink. "Do you think Jessie's is in any danger, Heath?" asked Jarrod.  
  
"I'm not sure, he's scared to death right now." He paused a moment before continuing, "He wanted to run away Jarrod, for some reason he felt that if could get away from here nothing bad would happen to us."  
  
"Why do you think he feels that way?" questioned Jarrod trying to pull more information out of Heath.  
  
"The only thing I can figure is someone must have tried to help him before and things didn't go well for them. He was really trying hard to get away, more afraid for us than himself, Jarrod." Replied Heath looking up at his older brother.  
  
"Heath, about what I said in the dinning room, do you think he could face those men again if it were to come to that?" Questioned Jarrod more as an older brother than as an attorney.  
  
"In time perhaps," Heath began, "It's going to be awful hard on him Jarrod, these men really did some horrible things to him." Replied Heath as he lowered his eyes to the floor.  
  
Jarrod walked over and placed a hand on Heath's shoulder, "Heath, we'll all help him, we'll get him through this."  
  
Heath looked up at Jarrod and smiled; he really admired that older brother of his. He never treated Heath inferior in any way; he was always open and understanding, Heath knew he could trust and rely on Jarrod.  
  
"Jarrod, I'm not sure how to bring up the subject of the abuse Jessie received with him. If you saw the haunted look in his eyes when ever those men are even mentioned." Heath trailed of a little before continuing, "I'm just not sure if I can hurt him again by bringing it all back."  
  
"Heath, I have seen that look in someone elses eyes before, yours. When you first opened up to us about your past you too had that same haunted look. But the more you opened up to us about those times, the less we saw it. Maybe you should talk to Jessie about your past a little, it may help him open up some." Jarrod said in a soft calming voice as he watched Heath working over what he had said.  
  
"Well you know big brother," stated Heath as he stood up and placed a hand on Jarrod's shoulder, "Some times you lawyer fellas can be pretty smart." He stated throwing Jarrod a lopsided grin.  
  
"Well it's nice to know someone in the family appreciates me," chuckled Jarrod, his blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"NICK!" Audra shouted from the parlor, in a frustrated tone.  
  
"Well little brother shall we go and separate those two?" Jarrod questioned as he tried to hold back his amusement.  
  
"I think we should before Audra really lays into him," laughed Heath as the brothers walked out of the study together.  
  
Jessie couldn't help but laugh, every time Audra went to make a move on the checkerboard Nick was right there taunting her.  
  
"I don't know baby sister," he would say whenever she picked up a piece. "Are you sure you want to move it there?" He would say as he smiled at Jessie.  
  
"Nick!" Audra would shout at him, "how can I possibly play with you harping on my every move!" She would state placing her hands on her hips and throwing him a scowl.  
  
Jessie was lost in thought for a moment as he watched the two argue, he could remember his brother and sister arguing in much the same way. Of course they were a little younger but he could see his little sister Carrie shouting at Thomas much the same way Audra was now yelling at Nick.  
  
Heath and Jarrod walked into the room just in time to see Audra shove Nick off the footstool he had positioned himself on near the checker game.  
  
A loud bang startled Jessie out of the past and back to the present, as he looked up he saw Nicks feet sticking straight up in the air.  
  
"Audra!" Nick shouted as he tried to right himself. "You didn't have to push me so hard!" he stated as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Well I warned you Nick," she stated angrily, but her face soon broke into a smile and she started laughing at her up ended brother.  
  
"Oh you think that was funny do you!" shouted Nick as he struggled to get back on his feet. "I'll show you what funny is!" he added as he tried to grab her.  
  
Audra was up and running before Nick could grab her, she ran around the backside of a loveseat still laughing as Nick tried to chase her around it. Jarrod and Heath stood in the doorway watching the entire production with smiles on their faces. Jessie was also amused as he watched Nick try unsuccessfully to capture Audra. The sight of the grown man running around with his hair hanging down in his eyes, chasing his little sister was more than Jessie could take and he too started laughing.  
  
Nick turned around at the sound of Jessie's laughter, "Oh so you thought it was funny too did you!" he shouted as he made his way towards Jessie.  
  
"Run Jessie, run!" shouted Audra as tears of laughter fell down her rosy cheeks.  
  
Jessie looked over at Heath before sprinting over to Audras side; Nick now had the both of them cornered behind the loveseat. Audra placed a protective arm across Jessie's shoulder as the both of them continued to dodge Nick's attempts at catching them.  
  
"What in the world is going on in here?" exclaimed Victoria as she came down the stairs and into the parlor. "Nicholas, why on earth must you make so much noise?" She stated as she watched him straighten his hair and tuck in his shirt.  
  
"Me!" he bellowed, "It was them!" he said as he pointed towards Jessie and Audra, who were both trying to hide their giggles.  
  
"Honestly Nick, I don't think you'll ever grow up." She stated as Heath and Jarrod joined in on the laughter.  
  
"Well Nick, I see you managed to disrupt the entire household once again," laughed Jarrod.  
  
"Now you stay out of it! It's between me and them!" he said as he pointed over towards Audra and Jessie. "And not one word out of you Heath!" he said quickly turning around to face his little brother, "Not one!"  
  
That was it the room erupted into laughter. Poor Nick looked around at everyone as he stood in the middle of the room wondering if they had all gone insane before he too had to laugh at himself.  
  
"Jessie, come on little guy. It's time you went to bed, we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Heath stated once the laughter settled down.  
  
"But we didn't finish our game," he replied as he made his way over towards Heath, making sure to give Nick a wide berth as he did so.  
  
"We can finish it tomorrow Jessie," Audra said as she picked up the over turned footstool. "I'll be up to help tuck you in, that is if you don't mind?" she asked looking over at him.  
  
"I don't mind," he said smiling at her. "Good night Mrs. Barkley, thanks for letting me stay a while," he said as he and Heath made their way towards the stairs.  
  
"You're more than welcome Jessie," Victoria stated as she walked over to hug the small boy. "It's nice having someone so mature around, I'm hoping it will rub off on Nick." She said as Jessie looked up at her puzzled. "I'll see you at breakfast." She added before letting go of him.  
  
"Heath, can I ask Jarrod something before I go up?" Jessie asked as he tugged on Heaths sleeve.  
  
"Sure," Heath said, smiling at Jessie.  
  
"Jarrod?" Jessie questioned as he ran up to Jarrod's side. "Can I borrow one of the books you have in your study? You see I haven't been able to read for a while and I know my Mamma.. Well she wouldn't want me to forget how." He said as he looked up at Jarrod.  
  
"Well now, we wouldn't want that to happen now would we." Stated Jarrod as he walked Jessie over towards the study. "Did you have one in mind?"  
  
"Do you have Hamlet, Prince of Denmark by William Shakespeare?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Jessie are you sure you want that book?" asked Jarrod. He was finding it hard to believe such a young boy would want to read Shakespeare let alone understand him.  
  
"If it's OK, I've read lots of his stuff. I really liked the Tempest and the Taming of the Shrew, but I think my favorite so far is Titus Andronicus. My Mamma thought there was to much killing in it, but I still liked it." He stated shyly. "Rise, Marcus, rise. The dismall'st day is this that e'er I saw, to be dishonored by my sons in Rome! Well, bury him, and bury me the next." Jessie added as Jarrod grinned down at him.  
  
"Well I guess young man you have a pretty good handle on Mr. Shakespeare." He said as he handed the book down to Jessie. "We'll have to talk about this one after you read it, I'd really like to know what you think about it." Said Jarrod as he walked Jessie out of the study.  
  
"Thanks Jarrod," stated Jessie as he stared down at the book in his hands.  
  
"Well brother Heath, seems we have quite a Shakespearian in our midst's here." Exclaimed Jarrod as he led Jessie over to an awaiting Heath. "Yes, Jessie's more familiar with his works than I am." He added as he ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
Jessie could only blush as Heath led him up the stairs and questioned him about Jarrod's comments. Once he was washed up, tucked in bed, and everyone had said their goodnights to him; he quietly snuck out of bed and curled up in the big chair by the window. There was just enough moonlight shinning through the window for him to read by as he took out the book Jarrod had lent him and dove in.  
  
Later that evening as Heath was turning in for the night he decided to peek in on Jessie. As he entered the room he quietly made his way over to the bed only to find it empty. Quickly looking around the room, he noticed the book Jarrod had given to Jessie on the floor by the window. Walking around the high back chair he found the boy, he was curled up in the seat of the chair sound asleep. "Silly kid," thought Heath as he picked up Jessie and tucked him back in bed, "I'll see that you have plenty of time to catch up on everything you've missed," he said as he placed a kiss on Jessie's forehead.  
  
  
  
"Matt must you always leave such a big mess where ever you go?" laughed Sam, as the men all sat around the small table located in the cabins kitchen.  
  
"He got what was coming to him," replied Matt as he sat cleaning his knife. "Besides a guys gotta have a little fun now and then, right?" He stated as his black eyes danced from one man to the next. "You find out anything on that kid?" he asked looking over at Sam.  
  
"Yeah, he's staying on a ranch up near Stockton, a Heath Barkley took him there." Said Sam as he watched Matt polish his knife. "Seems the Barkley's own a pretty sizable ranch too."  
  
"Well maybe we should just ride up there and pay them a little visit." Snickered Matt. "You know get nice and friendly with them."  
  
"Forget about that kid for a while Matt, you sealed our fait for a while when you killed that sheriff. Every law man around here will be gunning for us." Hank stated growing angry. "I think it's time for us to head down to Mexico for a while, we need to let things cool off around here."  
  
"You're not going to let that kid get away are you!" Shouted Matt, glaring at Hank.  
  
"Don't you think I want him too? Now is just not the time!" Shouted Hank as he sat forward in his chair and leered at Matt. "We'll come back for him when things cool down!"  
  
"Come on Matt, just think about all those lovely ladies just waiting down there for you to buy em a drink." Peter stated trying to break the tension in the room.  
  
"Pete's right, there sure are a lot of lovely ladies down in Mexico. This way you can relax and plan what you want to do with the kid while playing with all the ladies." Joked Sam smiling over at Matt.  
  
Hank and Matt continued to glare at one another before Matt broke the tension, "Well I ain't one to keep the ladies waiting, beside Hank, and you could really use some color." He said reaching over and pinching Hank's cheek.  
  
Swatting Matt's hand away, Hank sat back and thought about the past two days while the others made plans for Mexico. The boy had played them for fools and that wasn't sitting very well with him. "Oh that boy's going to pay," he thought, "I'm going to see personally about that!"  
  
  
  
Jessie awoke and stretched in the early morning light, his room was still dim as he made his way over to the window. The last of the morning stars were slowly giving way to the rising sun, the sky was a beautiful red on the horizon giving way to violet and then a deep purple color. Jessie could make out a few horses in the corral below running around and playing in the early morning light.  
  
Quietly making his way down the hall, Jessie opened Heath's bedroom door. Finding him not there he decided to make his way downstairs. Slowly walking down the stairs in his borrowed nightgown, he could see a light coming from the kitchen. Quietly making his barefoot through the dinning room, he peeked his head around the doorframe to see who was in the kitchen.  
  
Silas saw the small figure in the doorway and silently motioned for Heath to look over that way.  
  
"You're up awful early," Heath said as he stood up from the table and walked over towards Jessie. "You up for some breakfast?" he added, escorting Jessie over to the table.  
  
"Maybe a little," he stated, jumping up into one of the chairs. "Morning Mr. Silas," he chimed grinning.  
  
"And a good morning to you, Mr. Jessie." Silas said as he handed the boy a glass of juice.  
  
"Mr. Silas, how come you call me Mr. Jessie? I'm not really old yet." He asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Well," Silas began as he stepped over towards Jessie and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'd say it's out of respect, it takes a man to help out on this ranch and with you helping with the work, I'd say that makes you a man."  
  
"Mr. Silas, can I ask you a favor? I'd like it a lot better if you just called me Jessie, if it's OK?" he asked Silas nervously, not wanting to hurt his feelings.  
  
"I'll tell you what, Jessie," Silas stated as he looked into the boys green eyes, "I'll treat you the same way I treat my friend Heath here," he replied touching Heath's arm, "When it's just the three of us, or you and I, I'll call you Jessie and you call me Silas. But when we're around everyone else it'll be Mr. Jessie, all right?" he asked a slightly confused looking Jessie.  
  
"I guess," Jessie said scratching his head, "If that'll make you happy," he added smiling.  
  
"That it will!" replied Silas as he walked over to the stove. "How about some eggs and potatoes before you go out and work with Heath."  
  
"Better make a little extra for him Silas, I've got a lot of work pilled up for him." Heath stated as he sat down next to Jessie. "You ready for a tour of the ranch today?"  
  
"You mean I get to see the whole ranch?" Jessie asked excitedly.  
  
Laughing Heath replied, "Well maybe not the whole ranch, it's pretty big, but we'll make a day of it." He finished as he ruffled Jessie's hair. "Besides we need to make a trip into town too, Doc Merer needs to check that arm of yours."  
  
"It's Ok Heath, it doesn't bother me at all," Jessie stated through a mouthful of buttered bread.  
  
"That may be but we still need to have the Doc check you over," he said smiling.  
  
"How about I pack you boys up some lunch to take out with you," stated Silas as started cutting up some of the bread for sandwiches.  
  
"Thanks Silas, we can stop for lunch and get a little fishing in," Heath replied as he looked over at Jessie.  
  
Jessie's head shot up, his eyes wide open, looking at Heath. "Can we? Can we really go fish in! I haven't gone fishing in. in forever!" Jessie exclaimed the excitement he felt came bursting forward.  
  
"Calm down, little guy. We don't want you choking on Silas's food." He laughed as he noticed the excitement in Jessie's eyes. "When you're done we'll get you dressed and be on our way."  
  
Jessie ate his breakfast in record time; the excitement of spending an entire day with Heath was almost too much for him. His heart raced in his chest and his breathing came in fast shallow gulps. He hardly remembered rushing up the back staircase to get dressed; all he knew was that he had a whole day with Heath and he wanted to get started.  
  
"That boy sure is something," remarked Silas as Jessie raced up the stairs.  
  
"That he is Silas," replied Heath as he too watched the boy race up the stairs. "It should be a grand day," he thought as a smile crept across his face.  
  
Silas watched as the sun kissed one blonde and one brown head as they walked towards the barn. He had to laugh as he watched Jessie dance around Heath, that boy was so excited his feet didn't even seem to touch the ground. He could hear the boy carrying on and on as he danced around Heath, Silas could also see how at ease the boy was around his Heath. "I think that boy can help him as much as he can help that boy," Silas thought as he watched the pair enter the barn.  
  
"I can get Charger all ready for you," Jessie stated as he ran over to Chargers stall.  
  
"Hang on Jessie, you're going to wear yourself out before we even get out of the barn." Heath said laughingly. "How about you get Buck here ready to go."  
  
Jessie walked over to where Heath was standing; in the stall next to him was a magnificent looking Paint. He had white legs, a velvety brown and white stomach and back; his head was mainly the same velvety brown with a white line running down his nose. His mane was black and white as was his tail, he stood proud and tall in his stall.  
  
"Heath, he's beautiful," Jessie said as he stood outside Buck's stall and gazed at the horse his mouth agape.  
  
"Well I can't have you riding with me all day if you don't have your own horse now can I?" Heath stated smiling down at Jessie.  
  
Jessie walked into the stall and gently touched Buck's shoulder, "howdy Buck, my names Jessie. Would you like to go riding with me and Heath today?" He asked the horse as he gently stroked him. Heath handed him a brush and Jessie continued to talk with Buck as he brushed him.  
  
"Let me know when your ready to saddle him and I'll carry it over for you." Heath said as he went about readying Charger. Once he had Chargers saddle on Heath took a moment out to watch Jessie, as he was still brushing and chatting away with Buck. Heath did notice Jessie had to change hands with the brush when ever he tried to reach up high with his left hand. "That collar bone must still be bothering him," he thought as he walked over to grab a saddle for the boy.  
  
"You ready for this yet, or are you planning to brush him all day," Heath joked as Jessie looked up at him.  
  
Heath helped Jessie saddle up Buck and back him out of the stall. He walked over and grabbed Charger and the two headed out of the barn together. Outside Heath boosted Jessie up into the saddle so he wouldn't have to pull himself up with his sore arm.  
  
Mounting Charger, Heath asked if Jessie was ready. "You ready little guy?"  
  
"Yup!" came the exuberant reply.  
  
"Where going to take it nice and easy, all right?" Heath stated, trying not to laugh at the excited child sitting on the horse next to him.  
  
Jessie shook his head indicating that he understood, but in actuality he had barely heard a word Heath said. He was so lost in the splendor of the day that Heath could have said just about anything right then and he wouldn't have noticed. He took a deep breath breathing in all of the day as the two rode off through the meadow, the sun was warm on his back and the breeze was light on his face. The land around him held something new and magnificent with every turn, he was constantly turning around in his saddle to look at something different. He wasn't sure what part of the ranch he loved the most, the cattle grazing in the tall grass where sure a sight to behold. He had never seen so many cattle all in one place, and when Heath informed him that this was just part of their herd he almost fell off Buck. The meadows and rolling hills were equally beautiful, the wild flowers were in full bloom and there seemed to be hundreds of butterflies dancing on the flowers, and birds flying around singing.  
  
"You ready for lunch yet?" Heath asked as he pulled Charger to a stop near a small pond.  
  
"Huh?" Jessie replied as if in a daze.  
  
"I asked if you were hungry," replied Heath laughing at the look on Jessie's face.  
  
"Sorry Heath," Jessie said as his face turned red. "It's just all so grand!" He said sliding down off Buck. "There's probably no other place like it!" He said looking over at Heath.  
  
"Here, you spread the blanket out under that tree over there while I take care of the horses." Stated Heath as he smiled and shook his head at Jessie before leading the horses over into the shade.  
  
Jessie carried the blanket over to the tree and spread it out in the shade. "It sure is a great spot for lunch," he thought as he looked around. The pond was brilliant, the slight breeze made the water ripple slightly, the sun glistening off those ripples made it appear that the pond was full of diamonds. Lying down on the blanket he stared up at the sun shining through the green leaves of the tree as they gently swayed in the breeze. When the breeze would blow just right, Jessie could see the leaves veins as the sun shone through them turning them to a light green.  
  
"Thanks Heath," Jessie said as Heath sat down on the blanket. "I'm having a great time," he said the words just flying off his tongue.  
  
"Well I'm sure glad to hear that," Heath replied handing Jessie a sandwich. "You're not sore at all from riding in the saddle all morning are you?" He asked taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Not at all!" Jessie stated as he munched on his own sandwich. "It sure must a been fun growing up on this big ranch Heath." Jessie exclaimed before taking a drink of the lemonade Silas packed for them.  
  
"I didn't grow up here, Jessie," Heath said wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I grew up in Strawberry with my Mamma, Aunt Rachael, and Hanna."  
  
"Where was Nick?" Jessie asked puzzled.  
  
"I meet Nick when I first came here two years ago." Replied Heath.  
  
"But you said you two were brothers?" stated Jessie as he sat Indian style with his elbows on his knees and his face resting in his hands.  
  
"We are, we both share the same father but we have different mothers. Jarrod, Nick, and Audra are my brothers and sister but I never found that out until my mother died two years ago." He replied facing towards Jessie.  
  
"So Mrs. Barkley isn't your Mamma?" he asked still a little puzzled.  
  
"That's right, she's my step mother. Jarrod, Nick, and Audra are her children." He said watching Jessie's reactions.  
  
"What happened to you're Pa? How come you didn't live with him?" Jessie asked wondering why Heath hadn't lived with both his Ma and Pa.  
  
"I never had a chance to meet my Pa, some men working for the railroad killed him over eight years ago now. He died six years before I even knew he was my father."  
  
"I'm sorry Heath," Jessie said looking down at the blanket as thoughts of his own father filled his head.  
  
"Don't be sorry for me Jessie," Heath said taking Jessie's chin in his hand and lifting up his head. "I've got a great family now, one where I really belong. There's no use in feeling bad about that." He stated with a gleam in his blue eyes.  
  
"Heath, what was your Mamma like?" Jessie asked.  
  
"She was a warm, loving, kind hearted person, she cared a great deal for others and often because of that put herself last. We were dirt poor but she still managed to make our home comfortable and loving, she never wished for money, she would always tell me that love mattered more than any amount of money ever could." Heath said as his thoughts wandered back to his Mamma's face.  
  
"If your Pa was so rich how come your Ma was poor?" Asked Jessie as Heath looked back over at him.  
  
"Well like I told you I never found out Tom Barkley was my father until my mother passed away. It turns out that he never knew my mother had a son and that I was his. He was hurt when they met and he couldn't remember anything about his past. But once he got better his memory came back and he went home to his family. He sent my mother a few letters and hoped that she to would find someone to love the way he loved Victoria. She loved him so much that she couldn't bring herself to tell him about me, she didn't want to ruin his marriage." Heath stated as he took a drink of lemonade.  
  
"Your Mamma sounds like a real strong lady, I bet I would have liked her." Jessie said hoping to put a smile on Heath's face.  
  
"I know she would have liked you Jessie, you even have the same color hair she had." He stated as he ruffled Jessie's hair with both hands.  
  
After the two wrestled on the blanket for a few minutes, Jessie asked Heath another question. "Heath, how did your Mamma die?"  
  
Heath thought about Jessie's question, the vision of his frail mother lying in their little house near death came into view. He could still hear her ragged breathing as she struggled for each breath; she had remained strong for him. Shaking the vision from his head he replied to Jessie, "She got very sick while I was away, by the time I made it home to her there was nothing anyone could do, she died shortly there after."  
  
"Do you still miss her Heath?" Jessie asked as the tears began welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I suppose I always will, but I know she's in a better place so I try and honor her memory by remembering all of the good times we had together instead of dwelling on the sad ones." Stated Heath as the tears began to fall from Jessie's eyes.  
  
Jessie looked up at Heath and in a voice that made his own heart break, the boy cried, "But it hurts so much in here," he cried pointing to his chest. "I know she wouldn't want me to be sad all the time, but I just can't make that feeling go away." He sobbed.  
  
Heath drew Jessie into his chest and held him tight as he cried. "Jessie, tell me something about your Mother. Something that the two of you loved doing together." Heath said as he held the boy.  
  
Jessie turned his head sideways against Heath's chest and looked out over the pond as his sobs gradually slowed. There were big white fluffy clouds floating just above the horizon, a small laugh escaped him as he remembered back. "My Mamma always loved watching the clouds float up in the sky," he said as he pointed towards the horizon. "She saw a different animal or person in everyone. We used to lay on the hill behind our house and watch the cloud parade float by. It was just about the only time Mamma and I had any time alone together." He answered lost within the clouds.  
  
Heath looked down at Jessie's face, he could see the shimmering pond reflecting in his eyes as he looked out at the clouds. "Well when ever you feel sad just think of the times you two spent together watching those clouds. Remember the happy times and the sad times will eventually dwindle away." Replied Heath as he sat Jessie upright. "Say I'm hot, what'd ya say we go for a swim." Heath asked sitting Jessie down on the blanket.  
  
"Swimming? But what will we wear?" asked Jessie as he looked at Heath.  
  
"You've got briefs on don't you?" Heath asked.  
  
"Sure I do."  
  
"Well then let's go!" shouted Heath as he began removing his boots.  
  
"Won't somebody see us?" asked Jessie with a worried look on his face.  
  
"There's nobody around here for miles." Heath replied as he pulled off a boot.  
  
"I'm really not that hot," Jessie stated as he stood up.  
  
"Not hot, I can see the sweat on your face from here. If you're worried about no knowing how to swim that's all right we won't go in very far." Replied Heath looking up at Jessie.  
  
"I can swim! I just don't want to!" He snapped as he turned his back to Heath.  
  
Heath stood up behind Jessie and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Come on Jessie, what's really bothering you?"  
  
Jessie continued to look down at his feet, how was he going to explain about all of his cuts and scars. It would be so much easier if he just didn't go swimming, then Heath wouldn't have to be ashamed of him.  
  
Heath watched Jessie as he continued to fidget, kicking himself he finally realized what the problem must be. "Well I'm going in," he said as he began to unbutton his shirt, after dropping his shirt to the ground he sat down and began to remove his socks. Sitting with his back towards Jessie, Heath asked him to take the basket back over to the horses.  
  
Jessie wasn't ready for what he saw on Heath's back as he turned around, his face turned pale and a small gasp escaped his lips.  
  
Heath turned around at the sound of Jessie's gasp as the boy quickly shot his eyes downward, embarrassed. "You say something?" He asked knowing full well why Jessie was avoiding him.  
  
Jessie just shook his head no, as he continued to keep his eyes on the ground.  
  
Looking up at Jessie, Heath said, "They don't hurt anymore."  
  
Heath's words hit Jessie hard, all of the energy drained out of his legs and he sat down in a heap in front of Heath. "I'm sorry Heath," he said just above a whisper.  
  
"Sorry? Jessie you have nothing to be sorry about." Heath said, as he looked into the boy's sad eyes.  
  
"Yes I do!" He answered, "I thought you'd be embarrassed by me, or wouldn't like me anymore when you saw what I let Hank do to me." He said his voice cracking.  
  
"Jessie," Heath replied softly as he placed his hands on Jessie's arms, "you didn't have any control over what those men did to you. None of it is your fault, they were wrong Jessie not you. And nothing those men did to you could make me embarrassed of you, you're a great kid and don't ever let what anyone else says take that away from you."  
  
Jessie threw himself into Heath's arms, "I'm sorry," he cried, "I'm glad you're my friend."  
  
"Well come on friend," Heath shouted as he helped Jessie stand up, "let's get in that water, last one in is a rotten egg!" He added as he hopped around on one foot pulling off his sock.  
  
Jessie pushed his overall straps down around his waist and quickly kicked his boots off while unbuttoning his shirt. He looked over at Heath who was busy with his belt buckle as he threw his shirt to the ground and pulled his pants off, he made quick work of his socks and started a mad dash to the pond.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" shouted a voice behind him as he ran. "I'm not letting some skinny little kid beat me!" Heath shouted as he chased after Jessie.  
  
Jessie took four long running steps in the water before falling into it. Heath was right on his tail and fell in next to him. Coming up to the surface, Heath shook his head spattering Jessie with water as the boy laughed and put up his hands to try and protect himself. The two played around in the water splashing and dunking each other for about the next half an hour.  
  
"We better head into town soon before we're both water logged," stated Heath as he grabbed a laughing Jessie like a sack of potatoes and carried him out of the water. The pair quickly redressed and were putting on their boots when Jessie spoke up, "thanks Heath."  
  
"For what?" Heath asked as he stood up.  
  
"For everything." Jessie stated as he finished pulling on his last boot. Jumping up to his feet he quickly threw himself at Heath and hugged him.  
  
Returning the boys hug, Heath smiled and told him, "your welcome."  
  
Doctor Baker walked down the street towards the sheriff's office; he really wasn't looking forward to seeing the sheriff's prisoners. Especially the smaller man, his eyes had frightened the doctor, and now those eyes would be awake and looking directly at him. But he had a job to see to so inside he went; he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted as he walked through the door.  
  
The room was dimly light but the doctor could see the sheriff's body still seated in his chair, his hands were cuffed behind his back, his chin was resting on his chest, and his shoulders were slumped slightly forward. There was what appeared to be a cloth hanging part way out of his mouth and his eyes were wide open.  
  
Doc Baker didn't have to move any closer to the body, he could see perfectly from where he stood that the sheriff was dead. The lower part of his shirt and his pants were covered in thick red blood, the blood had pooled on the chair where the sheriff sat and all around the floor underneath him.  
  
Turning his back to the horrible sight he tried to keep his stomach under control. His stomach muscles knotted and jerked as a nauseating feeling started to spread through him. He bolted quickly out the door and tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths of fresh air. Once his stomach started to settle his mind kicked in, "There out there!" He thought frantically looking about him on the street, "I must get word to the sheriff in Modesto!" He thought as he started to run towards the telegraph office. "Oh God!" He thought stopping suddenly in the middle of the street, "Jessie! I have to get word to the Barkley's!" With that last thought he continued on in a dead run to the telegraph office.  
  
  
  
Heath and Jessie made their way into town under the early afternoon sun. Jessie wasn't really excited about seeing another doctor, one who would most likely have a ton of embarrassing questions for him. But at least he got to spend time with Heath, and for that he'd be willing to see a hundred doctors.  
  
"Well this is it, little guy," said Heath as he dismounted from Charger. "Here let me help you down," he added as he grabbed Jessie around the waist and lowered him to the ground. Heath's shoulder let him know that it was still not fully healed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jessie asked as Heath rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"Oh nothing," Heath said as he placed an arm across Jessie's shoulders and led him into Doc Merer's office.  
  
"Hello Heath, what brings you in?" Stated Doc Merer as he walked over to shake Heath's hand.  
  
"Well Doc, my friend Jessie here hurt his arm a few days ago. Doc Baker in Salida put a few stitches in it and suggested we stop by and let you take a look at it, to make sure it's healing right." Said Heath as he ruffled Jessie's hair.  
  
"All right young man why don't you follow me," stated Doc Merer as he walked back towards his examination room.  
  
Jessie hesitated, a little afraid to follow the doctor. He looked over at Heath who motioned for him to follow the doctor with a smile on his face. "Doc? Is it all right if Heath comes in with me?" Jessie asked nervously.  
  
Turning around to look at Jessie, Doc Merer replied, "how about you come with me for just a minute and then I'll send Heath right in."  
  
Jessie shook his head and set off slowly after the doctor. Entering into the examination room Doc Merer asked Jessie to climb up on the table. "OK you stay right here and I'll be back in a moment with Heath. I need to get a few things from the other room." He added patting Jessie on his shoulder.  
  
Heath was waiting for him when he came back into the front office. "Heath, what happened to that boy?" asked Doc Merer. He could see right away how thin the child was; he was also very nervous and clung to Heath.  
  
Heath began telling the older man what had transpired since they found the boy at the stagecoach robbery until they brought him to the ranch. He gave the doctor as much detail as he could regarding the boy's injuries and some of the emotional trauma he had been through.  
  
"Heath I really think the boy would benefit having you in the room during my exam. From everything you've just told me it may ease his fears some." Said Doc Merer.  
  
Heath followed the doctor into the exam room and walked over to Jessie. "Well as a special favor to you the doctor has graciously allowed me to stay during your exam, that is as long as you follow all of his instructions," stated Heath as he smiled at Jessie.  
  
"All right young man, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your shirt so I can see that arm of yours." Stated Doc Merer as he placed his stethoscope around his neck.  
  
Jessie slid the straps of his overalls down his arms and began unbuttoning his shirt. As he was about to take it off he looked up at Heath, seeing Heath nod his head and smile Jessie felt his confidence returning some. He took his shirt off and after folding it placed it on his lap.  
  
Doc Merer took a hold of Jessie's arm and inspected the stitches. "These look like they're healing very nicely, I should be able to take them out in a few days. Jessie I'd like to check your other shoulder for a moment, OK?"  
  
Jessie shook his head yes as he nervously eyed the doctor. "OK Jessie, let me see how high you can lift that arm over your head." Said Doc Merer as he gently held Jessie's arm as he raised it.  
  
Jessie lifted his arm up just past his shoulder level, but he couldn't raise it up any further with out it hurting. "I'm sorry, that's as far as it goes," he said putting his arm back down.  
  
"No problem son, now try lifting it up again. I'm going to try and stop you from lifting it with my hand." Jessie tried to raise his arm again but with the doctor trying to press it back down he couldn't raise it very far at all.  
  
"That's a nasty knot on your collar bone Jessie, how long ago did you break it?" asked Doc Merer as he ran his hand over the lump on Jessie's bone.  
  
"I think a little over a month ago, I fell off a horse." He said hanging his head.  
  
"Well in the future young man, please try and stay on the horse." Doc Merer said smiling down at Jessie. "OK, I'm going listen to your lungs for a moment. When I tell you to I want you to take a deep breath and then let it back out for me."  
  
Doc Merer placed his stethoscope on Jessie's chest, "OK," he said listening to Jessie's lungs. "Again," he said moving the stethoscope, "Again," he repeated several more times. "OK now I'm going to do the same thing but I need to listen from your back. When I tell you take the same big breaths for me again."  
  
As the doctor moved to Jessie's back he looked up at Heath, the boys back was covered with healing knife marks. There appeared to be older injuries on his back also, "OK," he said listening to Jessie's lungs and looking at his back for any signs of infection. "Again," he repeated a few more times until his examination of Jessie's back was completed.  
  
"All right, just a few more tests and you'll be all set," he said walking back around to Jessie's front. "Now if you'll just lay back on the table for me I need to examine your stomach and ribcage."  
  
"How come?" Jessie asked as he scooted backwards on the table to lie down.  
  
"Since you're a growing boy I need to make sure everything is growing right. I do it with all my patients." Said Doc Merer as he began feeling around Jessie's midsection. "Now you let me know if anything hurts, OK?"  
  
"I will," said Jessie as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Doc Merer continued pressing on certain organs in Jessie's stomach, it wasn't until he got to Jessie's ribs that the boy flinched. "Did that hurt son?"  
  
"A little, it must a happened when I fell off that horse." He said as he continued to look at the ceiling.  
  
"I think you cracked a few of these, do they bother you now?" asked the doctor as he pulled Jessie back up to a sitting position.  
  
"No only if I run for a while or jump from a high place." He said looking over at Heath.  
  
"Well were pretty much all done here, you did a fine job Jessie. I'd like to go out in the hall and talk to Heath for a moment. I'll be right back in, I have a few exercises for you that will help you regain your strength in that arm." He stated as he turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"I'll see you in a minute kid," said Heath as he followed the doctor out the door.  
  
Making sure they were far enough from the exam room as to not be overheard, Doc Merer expressed his concern over Jessie's injuries to Heath.  
  
"Heath, that boy has been through a lot. Someone's really handled that kid in a rough manner. He's has had numerous broken bones that have had little or no time to heal. That collarbone should heal but I think his arm will always be a little weaker than his other one. He may not get all of his mobility back in it either. I'll give him some exercises to do, just make sure he keeps up with them. Why don't you bring him back in three days and I'll take those stitches out for him." Said Doc Merer.  
  
"Thanks Doc, I really appreciate your help with him." Heath replied, shaking the Doctors hand.  
  
"I'll wait out here for him," he added sitting down.  
  
Doc Merer returned to the exam room and ran through a series of exercises for Jessie to do that would strengthen his arm. "Your all done, young man. Just promise me you'll do those exercises, every day now." He said helping Jessie dress and then jump down from the table.  
  
"Doc?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Yes, son?" he replied bending over as Jessie motioned him down and whispered in his ear.  
  
  
  
"Well you ready to get going little guy?" asked Heath standing up as Jessie and Doc Merer came into the front room.  
  
"Just a minute Heath," Doc Merer said as he walked over to him. "Jessie here tells me you've been having a little trouble with your shoulder."  
  
"I'm fine, Doc, it's really nothing." Heath said as he sent a scowl Jessie's way.  
  
"Well to be on the safe side I'd like to take a look at it," replied Doc Merer as he stood his ground in front of Heath.  
  
"You don't have to Doc, really it's fine." Stated Heath as he tried to back towards the door.  
  
"Heath Barkley, do I have to get your mother involved in this?" asked the doctor as Heath froze in his tracks, and looked down defeated. "I didn't think so," he added smiling. "Now I want you to press your arm up as I press down on it.. that's good, now let's see what kind of mobility you have."  
  
After the doctor finished his exam he recommended the same exercises for Heath that he had for Jessie. "Now Jessie, you make sure Heath does these everyday with you, all right?" Said Doc Merer as Jessie smiled up at him.  
  
"I will," he said beaming.  
  
"We'll see you in three days gentlemen," said Doc Merer as Heath and Jessie opened the door to leave.  
  
"Thanks again Doc," stated Heath with a lopsided grin as they walked out the door. "Oh are you going to get yours little guy," said Heath as they walked along the street towards the store.  
  
"What?" Jessie said laughing, "I didn't do anything," he laughed again.  
  
"What! Wait until I get my hands on you!" Heath said as he tried to grab Jessie.  
  
Jessie took off in a dead run with Heath close on his tail, Heath caught Jessie around the middle and the two spun around in the dirt and fell in a heap. Heath couldn't tell who was laughing harder, Jessie or himself. Picking himself and Jessie up they continued on down the street to the store.  
  
"Heath, Jessie!" Audra shouted as she came out of the dressmakers shop with Anna Holden. "What are you two doing in town?" she asked giving both of them a hug.  
  
"Hello Anna," said Heath as he tried desperately to hide the excitement he was feeling. She was lovely standing there in the warm afternoon sun, her hair glistening in the sunshine, her eyes sparkling above her rosy freckled cheeks, he could gaze at her all day. Realizing he was standing there staring at her; he lowered his gaze and turned a lovely shade of red.  
  
"Hello Heath," Anna said as she walked over and put her hand on his forearm. "I missed you," she added softly as he looked up at her. Oh how she wanted him to hold her, she wanted so much to be lost within his warm embrace, to lay her head upon his chest. His blue eyes comforted her in ways that words could not, she had waited so long to see him she didn't want it to end.  
  
Jessie and Audra looked at one another and started laughing at the two lovebirds. How silly they looked gazing at one another, Jessie started making faces at the pair as Audra doubled over laughing.  
  
Heath turned just in time to catch one of Jessie's faces. "Jessie!" Heath yelled as he lunged for Jessie. Grabbing him by his overall strap, Heath pulled him over to Anna. "Jessie, this is a friend of mine, Miss Anna Holden." He stated his face growing red once again as he looked up at her.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Jessie," Anna replied bending down in front of him.  
  
"You to Miss," Jessie said as a small giggle escaped his mouth.  
  
"Jessie's going to be helping Nick and I around the ranch for a while," said Heath as he swatted Jessie's head playfully.  
  
"Well Jessie, I look forward to seeing more of you," Anna said as she smiled at him.  
  
Jessie liked her, she was really pretty and seemed to like Heath a lot he thought. There was something very familiar about her too but he just couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
"Jessie, come on let's go get you some new cloths before the store closes," said Audra grabbing a hold of his hand. "Heath, we'll meet you back her in a little while," she added winking at him, as she and Jessie trotted off giggling together.  
  
"Anna," Heath began but then stopped.  
  
"What is it Heath?" she asked taking his hand into hers.  
  
Placing his other hand over hers he looked into her eyes, "It's nothing, I...I missed you." He said nervously.  
  
"Oh Heath, you don't know how much I missed you too," she replied squeezing his hand. "I've been driving Audra crazy asking about you," she laughed blushing.  
  
"Anna, can you get away and have lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked, his voice showing the excitement he felt. "There are so many things I need to... talk about with you."  
  
"I'd love to Heath," Anna stated as her heart almost leapt out of her chest with excitement.  
  
"I'll be over to pick you up around noon, all right?" He asked blushing at her smile.  
  
"Noon it is Mr. Barkley," she said giving his hand one final squeeze before letting go. "I'll see you tomorrow Heath," she added as she walked away.  
  
Heath watched her walk down the street until she was out of sight, "tomorrow sure seems a long way off," he thought as he made his way over to the store looking for Jessie and Audra.  
  
Walking into the store he had to laugh, there was Jessie surrounded by women as Audra had him dressed in a little blue suit with a ruffled white shirt. Jessie had a pitiful look on his face as Audra fussed over him, combing his hair first one way then another.  
  
"Well don't you look mighty grand," Heath stated crossing his arms across his chest and smiling. "I don't know how much ranch work you're going to be able to do in that get up though," he laughed.  
  
"Heath, this suit isn't for ranch work." Stated Audra as she continued to fuss over Jessie. "It's for Church and special occasions."  
  
"Oh, silly me sis." Laughed Heath, "Are you almost done torturing him yet?"  
  
"Heath! I'm doing no such thing," she stated placing her hands on her hips and staring at him. "He all ready picked out some new shirts and pants, seems he has the same boring taste as you." She added smugly.  
  
"Jessie, go get changed we need to start heading home," Heath said snickering at the boy.  
  
Jessie couldn't get out of the awful suit fast enough, at least Audra hadn't insisted on dressing him, and for that he was grateful. Heading out of the store with Heath and Audra he thanked Audra for her help. "Thanks Audra," he said hugging her.  
  
"Your welcome Jessie," she replied handing him a package filled with the cloths they picked out. "I had fun," she added smiling at him, "Heath never let's me pick out his cloths," she laughed.  
  
"Well Audra I guess I just have enough blue suits," he joked as they walked down the street. "Can we accompany you home, sis?" he asked taking her arm.  
  
"No thank you, I promised Jarrod the honor. I'm on my way over to his office right now." She said squeezing his arm, "I'll see you both at dinner."  
  
As Audra left, Jessie and Heath walked back to their horses and rode off towards the ranch.  
  
  
  
Dinners at the Barkley home was an occasion where the entire family could get together and enjoy one another's company, and tonight was no exception. There was a festive atmosphere in the air that everyone could feel, that was except for Jarrod.  
  
Jessie was seated next to Heath and across from Nick who was seated in his new spot next to Audra. Victoria watched as three of the four young people joked and laughed amongst one another.  
  
"Oh Nick, you should have seen them," Laughed Audra as she looked across the table at Heath. "They were so cute together, I think they forgot we were even there." She laughed again as Heath's color started to change.  
  
"Yeah, they were making googolie eyes at one another," piped in Jessie as he made a funny face.  
  
"Well little brother, seems you and Miss Anna made quite a spectacle of yourselves in town this afternoon." Joked Nick as he watched Heath turn a nice embarrassed shade of red.  
  
"Why Heath that's just about the same color you were this afternoon talking to Anna," giggled Audra as she watched her brother squirm in his chair.  
  
Heath wished at that moment that he cold just crawl under the table and hide. He knew his face must be beat red and probably getting even redder as he thought about it. "Seems to me you two are in a story telling mood tonight," he said quietly as he threw a scowl at Audra and Jessie.  
  
"We aren't telling stories," chimed in Jessie defending himself. "I think you're just real sweet on her." He added smugly.  
  
"Come on Heath, are you real sweet on her?" Questioned Nick as he smiled at Audra and Jessie.  
  
"Very funny Nick!" Stated Heath as he tried hard to ignore them.  
  
"Jessie, these googolie eyes did they look anything like this," Nick said as he puckered his face and attempted to kiss the air in front of him.  
  
Jessie who had just taken a big sip of milk couldn't hold it in as Nick continued to kiss the air mocking Heath. The milk burst out of his mouth as he laughed and once again coated Nick.  
  
"Not again!" shouted Nick as he stood up from the table wiping his face. "Can't you keep anything inside that little mouth?" He added as he stared at Jessie and continued to wipe the milk off.  
  
Heath couldn't hold in his laughter as Nick stomped around the Dinning room ranting and raving about kids and milk. It was nice to have the focus of the evening's conversation off of him for a while too.  
  
"I'm sorry Nick, but you made that funny face and I couldn't swallow." Jessie said looking down at his plate.  
  
"Jessie don't worry about it, after all Nick asked for it by making that ridiculous face." Laughed Audra as she tried to cheer Jessie up.  
  
"Asked for it!" Bellowed Nick, "this is the second time that kid doused me with milk!" He said pointing at Jessie.  
  
"And the second time you've asked for it big brother," laughed Heath.  
  
"Nicholas, go upstairs and change. I'll have Silas fix you another plate." Stated Victoria as she tried not to laugh at the situation.  
  
Nick grumbled something as he walked out of the room but Heath, Audra, and Jessie's laughter drowned his comment out.  
  
"And that's enough out of you three also," commented Victoria as a small smile caressed her face. As she looked down the table towards her oldest child she realized how quiet he had been during the meal. It wasn't like Jarrod not to join in on the teasing of his siblings. He seemed concerned about something, she told herself to make it a point to talk with him after dinner.  
  
After dinner the boys took Jessie into the study to explain the finer art of billiards to him. He seemed to be a natural; Heath figured Jessie would be pretty serious competition in a few years. That was after he grew a little more, as it was right now he was having trouble reaching into the middle of the table for a shot.  
  
"Jessie, what do you say we take on these two?" Heath asked as he pointed his pool cue at Nick and Jarrod.  
  
"Really I can be your partner," Jessie said unable to contain his excitement.  
  
"Sure," Heath said patting the boy on the back.  
  
The boys played a few games before Heath noticed Jessie growing tired. The poor boy could hardly keep his eyes open, but he didn't want to give up.  
  
"Come on little guy," said Heath as he put their pool cues away. "Let's get you upstairs to bed before you curl up on the floor." He laughed putting his hand on Jessie's shoulder and leading him towards the door.  
  
Turning around at the door Jessie thanked Jarrod and Nick, "Thanks for letting me play with you," he said sleepily.  
  
"You're welcome Jessie," stated Jarrod as he smiled at Jessie. "We'll see you in the morning. Heath, can I talk with you when you come back down?" He asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Sure Jarrod, just give me a few minutes." Heath said as he wondered what could be bothering Jarrod. He had noticed Jarrod's quietness at dinner and his lack of concentration during their pool games. It wasn't like Jarrod to distance himself from the family unless something was really troubling him.  
  
After putting Jessie to bed Heath made his way back downstairs where he found Jarrod and Nick waiting for him as he entered the study; both had a serious look on their faces.  
  
"What is it Jarrod?" asked Heath as he grew more concerned.  
  
"I went over to talk with Fred this afternoon and while I was there this came," said Jarrod as he handed the telegraph to Heath.  
  
Heath looked up at Jarrod and Nick before he opened the telegram, he could tell by their expressions that what information there was in the message wasn't good. Opening it he began to read, "From Doctor Samuel Baker, Salida California, To Sheriff Fred Madden, Stockton California. Please be advised that a manhunt is currently being conducted to find the men responsible for the death of Sheriff William French of Salida California. These men are the same men responsible for a series of stagecoach robberies over the last five years. They are to be considered armed and dangerous. If you have any information regarding these men, contact Sheriff Roger Corners in Modesto. Please relay this message to Nick and Heath Barkley immediately. End of message." Heath read the message a second time before looking up at Jarrod and Nick.  
  
"Heath we need to take Jessie down to Modesto, he needs to talk with the sheriff there. He's the only one that really knows anything about these men, he may be able to help find them." Jarrod said hoping his brother could see the wisdom in his statement.  
  
Heath stood staring at Jarrod trying to figure out the best solution, how could he make Jessie relive that nightmare again so soon. But without his help those men would most certainly continue their rein of terror.  
  
"Heath, I know this is a hard decision and I'm not asking for an answer right now but think it over carefully." Jarrod said as he placed and hand on Heath's shoulder.  
  
Jarrod watched as Heath stood staring at the folded note in his hands. "No Jarrod," Heath began.  
  
"What do you mean No!" shouted Nick, walking over to confront Heath.  
  
"Nick! Let him finish," Jarrod said turning back to Heath.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that your right Jarrod, we need to take him. I'm not sure how to tell him though." He said looking up at his brothers.  
  
Nick studied his little brother's face and frowned at the haunted look his eyes held. "How could he be so furious with him one moment and feel such pain for him the next," he thought as he reached out for Heath. "I'm sorry Heath, I didn't mean to jump on you."  
  
"I know Nick," Heath replied with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Why don't I take Jessie out with me tomorrow for a while. He can help me check fences, don't worry I'll take it easy on him." Stated Nick as he noticed Heath's concerned look. "That should give you some time to think things over," he added patting Heath on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Nick, I think Jessie would like that." Stated Heath, "Jarrod did Fred think Jessie might be in any danger."  
  
"He did, since Jessie is really the only one besides you, Nick, and the doctor in Salida that can identify these men, Fred felt we had reason to worry." Stated Jarrod as he walked over to his desk and sat down.  
  
"I'll put everyone on the ranch on alert tomorrow, we should be able to keep him safe here." Said Nick as he tried to sound reassuring.  
  
"What about Mother and Audra, they should know as well," said Heath as he poured himself a shot of whiskey.  
  
"I'll tell them, I'll also wire the sheriff in Modesto to let him know we'll be there the day after tomorrow." Said Jarrod as he thought about what to tell Audra and his mother without worrying them too much.  
  
"Heath how did everything go with the kid today, he seemed in pretty good spirits." Said Nick as he sat down.  
  
Heath walked over with a whiskey in his hand and sat down in one of the room's big chairs and faced Nick. "He had a few rough moments but we managed to get through them all right. He's embarrassed by all of his cuts and scars, he actually thought I wouldn't like him any longer if I saw what he let Hank do to him."  
  
"What he let Hank do to him?" Questioned Nick concerned, "what's he talking about?"  
  
"He had it in his head that he should have been able to stop Hank from hurting him, since he couldn't he felt weak, inferior." Said Heath as he remembered Jessie's expression. "I told him he had no control over what those men did, he had nothing to be ashamed about. I also showed him my back."  
  
Nick watched as Heath lowered his gaze, "Sounds like you two had some afternoon. He seems more relaxed Heath, I'd say you helped him a great deal."  
  
Heath looked up at Nick, "I hope so Nick, I hope so."  
  
  
  
The morning sun was shinning in Jessie's window as he awoke. Realizing what time it must be he quickly dressed, ran down the stairs and stormed in to the dinning room on his way to the kitchen. He didn't want to miss breakfast with Heath and Silas. He quickly put on the brakes as he noticed everyone all ready sitting around the dinning room table as he rushed in. His stomach quickly did a flip-flop as he tried to settle down in his chair realizing how foolish he must have looked racing in the room.  
  
"It's about time you woke up!" growled Nick as Jessie was sitting down. "Oh no you don't! You switch places with Heath, I'm not taking any more milk baths! He stated throwing a stern look Jessie's way before letting it melt into a smile.  
  
Jessie looked up at Nick grateful for the smile, "I promise Nick, no more milk baths." He said as he took the eggs from Heath. "Sorry I'm late for breakfast I must have over slept." Before eating his breakfast he bent his head down and said a small prayer in Irish.  
  
Victoria noticed the boy's prayer and decided this would be a good opportunity to open up a conversation with him. "Jessie, I didn't realize you spoke another language dear." Stated Victoria as he looked over at him.  
  
"Oh it's just a blessing my Mamma taught us... me a long time ago. I only know a few songs and verses in Irish Mrs. Barkley not really much at all." He said as his face started to blush.  
  
"I'd love to hear it, if that's all right." She said smiling at Jessie.  
  
Jessie could hear the sincerity in Victoria's voice as she asked to hear the prayer, "it's just a little prayer to say before you eat a meal. It goes like this, May the blessing of the five loaves and two fishes, which God divided amongst five thousand men, be ours; and may the King who made the division put luck back in our food and in our portion. Amen."  
  
"Jessie, that's a lovely prayer, thank you for sharing it with us. Would you say grace for us this evening at dinner?" Victoria asked, happy to see the smile it brought to Jessie's face. She was really starting to see the hidden charm this child held and she was looking forward to seeing more of it.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Barkley, I'd be honored." He said before digging into his plate.  
  
"See I told you Heath, he's a charmer," laughed Nick.  
  
"I think your right Nick," laughed Heath looking over at Jessie and winking.  
  
"Well I think you both could take lessons from Jessie," stated Audra smiling at her brothers.  
  
"Audra's right you two could learn a lot from Jessie." Said Jarrod joining in the fun.  
  
The table erupted into laughter as the light hearted banter kept up. It warmed Victoria's heart to see everyone is such a festive mood; maybe things were going to work out for Heath and Jessie after all. But something in the back of her mind told her trouble was brewing on the horizon, she wasn't sure what but she knew it was deadly and it frightened her.  
  
As breakfast was winding down Jessie asked Heath what they were going to work on today.  
  
"Nick asked if you'd like to ride fences with him today, we're short one man and he could really use your help." Said Heath as he wiped his face with his napkin.  
  
"I don't take to slackers, I'd expect you to put in a full days work." Stated Nick as he looked across the table at Jessie, "Think you're up to it?"  
  
"I'm ready when ever you are," chimed Jessie, pushing his chair back and standing up.  
  
"Now that's what I like to see," stated Nick as he rose from his chair. "Heath you could really take some lessons from the kid," he joked.  
  
"Jessie you just remember to take it easy on Buck, that shoulders got a lot of healing left. And keep Nick in line for me, he tends to take it easy when I'm not around." He joked as he stood and put his hand on Jessie's shoulder.  
  
"Take it easy! I'm not the one taking the time off to have a picnic lunch now!" Stated Nick teasing his little brother.  
  
"Tell Miss Anna I said Hi, OK." Said Jessie as he followed Nick out of the dinning room.  
  
"Yes Heath, tell Anna I said Hello also," joked Audra.  
  
Heath looked over at Jarrod half expecting him to join in and make fun of him too. But all his older brother did was smile, some how that was almost worse.  
  
As the morning wore one Nick was becoming more and more impressed with Jessie's abilities, "he may be small but that kid sure doesn't give up easily," he thought as the two rode along. "How about taking a break for a minute," he asked pulling up on Coco's reins.  
  
Nick helped Jessie down from Buck and walked over to a group of trees and sat down in the shade. "Sure is hot out here today," he said taking off his hat and fanning his face.  
  
"Boy Howdy it sure is," chimed Jessie as he sat down next to Nick and took a swig from his canteen.  
  
"Boy Howdy? I think you've been hanging around Heath a little to much," Nick joked as he elbowed Jessie. "You're starting to sound just like him," he added laughing.  
  
"Is that bad?" asked Jessie a little puzzled.  
  
Laughing at Jessie's question Nick answered him, "Well no, it's just that I think one Heath Barkley is enough, don't you?"  
  
"I guess so," stated Jessie as he thought a little bit more about Nick's question. "Nick, are you mad Heath didn't grow up with you?" Jessie asked hoping Nick wouldn't get upset with him.  
  
Jessie's question threw Nick for a moment, "man that kids just full of surprises," he thought. "I was for a while Jessie, I was upset with my father mostly, and for the conditions that Heath had to grow up in while I had it so easy. But after a while the hurt started to go away and I realized I finally had the little brother I always wanted. I see Heath told you a little about his past yesterday." Nick replied as he looked down at Jessie.  
  
"Yeah a little, I know he's mighty proud to have you and Jarrod as his brothers." Jessie stated as he smiled up at Nick.  
  
"Well he should feel mighty proud to have me as a brother, don't you think?" He asked Jessie as he began to laugh. "Jessie, did you have any brothers or sisters?" Nick asked as a lump formed in his throat as he wondered how well his question would go over.  
  
Jessie dropped his gaze back down to his lap as he thought about his family, "I had a younger brother and two younger sisters," he said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Jessie, you don't have to talk about them if it hurts to much," said Nick as he placed his arm around Jessie's shoulders.  
  
"It's OK Nick, I'd like to tell you about them." He answered looking up at Nick his voice a little stronger. "My brother Thomas was 7, my Pa always called him a fireball cause he was always moving. He had red hair just like my Mamma's too. My sister Carrie was Thomas's twin, but she wasn't like Thomas at all, she liked to help Mamma with the baking and housework all the time. My baby sister Mary Beth was only 4; she was always such a quiet kid, she loved following Carrie around. Carrie would always yell at her for following her but I could tell she really enjoyed it." Jessie said as he gazed out over the meadow.  
  
"Sounds like your Ma and Pa had their hands full with all you youngens," stated Nick as he watched Jessie carefully.  
  
"Yeah I guess they did," he laughed as the vision of his father chasing Thomas around the yard came into view. Thomas had somehow fallen into the creek and his father was trying to get him into the house for a bath. Thing was Thomas hated baths even more than he hated vegetables.  
  
"Thomas! Stop running around and come over here this instant." His father had shouted. "I don't want to have to tell you again young man."  
  
Oh how he missed his fathers voice, the voice he would never hear again. Tears formed in his eyes and fell silently down his cheeks. "Sorry Nick," Jessie said as he wiped the tears from his face.  
  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for, I know how hard it is to loose someone you love. Sometimes you just can't stop the pain you feel inside, I get that way sometimes when I think about my father." Nick said, holding Jessie a little tighter.  
  
"You cry?" Jessie asked looking up at Nick.  
  
"If you were to ask me in front of anyone else I'll deny it, but yes Jessie, there are times when I miss having my father around so much I can't stop the pain. Just after he died I almost wanted to die too. Ever since I was a little boy all I wanted to do was work on this ranch right next to my father, and when he died I thought all that was gone. But then Heath came and everything seemed to take on new meaning for me. I'll always miss my father but I found out you can't live in the past, you have to go on and live life." Replied Nick wiping a tear from his own eye.  
  
"Nick...I promise not to tell anyone, if you don't either, OK?" he said as he wiped away his own tears and smiled at Nick.  
  
"Deal!" said Nick as he ruffled Jessie's hair. "Now come on, we've got a lot more fences to check on before lunch."  
  
  
  
Heath drove his family's carriage towards Stockton, or rather the horse drove the carriage towards Stockton. Heath was lost in thought as the carriage swayed back and fourth down the dusty road, he had only a loose hold on the reins, as his thoughts were a million miles away from the road in front of him.  
  
Yesterday afternoon he was really starting to believe everything was going to work out with Jessie. He was starting to open up about his past and his time with Hank, he was also really beginning to open up with the family as well. He no longer followed Heath everywhere like a shadow all the time; he would even go off and talk with Audra, Nick, Jarrod or Silas without Heath having to be there with him.  
  
But all that was about to change, the telegraph from Doc Baker had sealed that. He'd have to tell Jessie about Hank and make him relive the nightmare all over again, if only there was another way, but what? And how was he going to explain all of this to Anna, they were just starting to discover everything about one another. Maybe it wasn't fair to drag her into this, maybe he should just cool things down for a while. But he didn't want to hurt her, why did everything always have to be so hard. Couldn't anything in his life go easily for once especially where Anna was concerned.  
  
As the town came into view his attention focused back to the task at hand, steering the carriage towards Anna's house he could feel the butterflies building up in his stomach. His hands gripping the reins were beginning to sweat as well, "calm down Heath," he thought as he pulled up in front of Anna's house. Jumping down from the carriage and walking up Anna's front steps, he tried to keep his emotions under control as the excitement of seeing Anna began building inside him with every step he took.  
  
Just before his hand struck Anna's front door, it swung open. "Hello Heath," spoke Anna as she greeted the cowboy with a smile.  
  
"Hi Anna, you all ready to go?" he asked, as a lovely shade of red began to creep up his face.  
  
"Certainly Sir," she stated happily as she closed the door and took Heath's arm.  
  
Heath helped Anna up into the carriage and the two headed out of town towards the Barkley Ranch together. Heath took Anna to the same spot he and Jessie had eaten lunch the previous day, it was one of his most favorite spots. He would often come to this spot when things were troubling him; the air here always seemed to help clear his head.  
  
Heath helped Anna down from the carriage and led her over towards the blanket he had already spread out under a tree.  
  
"Oh Heath, it's absolutely beautiful here," Anna said with a sigh as she sat down on the blanket taking in the view.  
  
Sitting down next to her on the blanket he replied, "It's one of my most favorite spots on the entire ranch." He said as he could see the water reflecting sparkles in her eyes as she looked out over the pond. The butterflies in his stomach once again started fluttering as he looked at her; she was so beautiful, so alive. Her face wore a large smile as he watched her looking out at the scenery before her, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes sparkled. The freckles on her face danced in the sun as the leaves above her blew in the slight breeze letting the suns rays fall down upon her.  
  
Anna turned her gaze back towards Heath, he quickly looked down at the blanket embarrassed that she caught him staring at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Heath, I guess I was just a little lost for a minute. Everything out here is so beautiful, it's so different from what we had back home." She said a little embarrassed about losing herself in the areas beauty.  
  
Heath let out a small laugh as Anna looked at him, "What's so funny?" she asked smiling at him.  
  
"It's really nothing, seems we were both caught up in the beauty here." He answered blushing.  
  
"Oh Heath, I've really missed you. I guess I didn't realize how much I would until you were gone." Anna said taking his hand in her own. "I'm just so glad you're back," she added smiling at him.  
  
Heath watched as the sun danced across her face, as she looked at him her eyes sparkling. The butterflies in his stomach were finally settling down, after all she had missed him. This beautiful woman, one he would do anything for had actually missed him. The love he felt for her only grew larger as she spoke those words and took his hand. He reached out and drew her into his chest, holding her close, "Anna I missed you too," he said softly holding her and resting his chin on the top of her head.  
  
Oh how she had longed for this moment, to finally be encased in his strong arms, her head resting on his chest, his smell filling her. She held on tight, not wanting this moment to end, it felt so right so perfect as if they had been meant for one another. And he had opened up to her by saying that he missed her too, his comment had almost caused her heart to burst with excitement.  
  
"Anna, there are some things I need to talk with you about," he said still holding on to her.  
  
Hearing the concern in his voice, Anna sat up and held his hand once again. "What is it Heath?" she asked as she could see the concern in his eyes now as well as being able to hear it in his voice.  
  
"Remember the young boy with me yesterday in town?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"Jessie, I think his name was?" she replied thinking back to the thin little boy Heath had with him yesterday in town.  
  
"Yes," he said looking down for a moment. "He's had a real rough time, Anna." Heath said as he looked back up at her.  
  
"What do you mean, Heath?" she asked as a look of concern crossed her face.  
  
"On our way back from Bakersfield, Nick and I happened to camp one night just outside of Salida," he began. "We were awaked by the sound of gunfire close by, just over a small hill by our camp we could see some men trying to rob a stagecoach. Nick and I rushed down the hill to try and help, as I ran towards the stage I could see a small figure carrying a lantern. A man on horseback shot at the stage hitting the figure. That figure turned out to be Jessie, Anna." He said as a look of shock crossed her face.  
  
"Oh Heath, that poor child!" she cried out as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Heath finished telling Anna everything that went on during the attempted stagecoach robbery, including the mysterious woman who had come to Jessie's aid.  
  
"I went to look for her after the sheriff came but I couldn't find her. She wasn't a passenger on the stage and there weren't any homes in the area. I just don't know where she could've gone." He said as he thought back on that night. "She reminded me of you," he added looking over at her.  
  
"You sure she wasn't on the stage, Heath?" Anna asked.  
  
"The driver told me he only had two passengers and they were still on the stage." He replied.  
  
"What was Jessie doing there, Heath?" asked Anna as she squeezed Heath's hand.  
  
"The men, Hank, who were robbing the stage had taken him from his home about a year ago. They kept him captive all that time." He said as the anger inside him began to grow. "They treated him worse than a stray dog, Anna he's been through so much and he's so young." Stated Heath as he looked out over the pond.  
  
"Heath, where are his parents?" Anna asked in a worried voice, as she put her hand on Heath's upper arm.  
  
"He hasn't mentioned how they died but his entire family is dead. It happened three months before Hank came and took him. He was alone for three months Anna, all by himself, I don't know how he did it." Heath said as he hung his head down.  
  
Anna was for a moment at a loss for words, the shock about first hearing Jessie had been taken from his home by these men was bad, but then to learn his entire family was dead and that he had been alone for it was almost unthinkable. Moving in front of Heath and placing her hands on his upper arms, she tried to comfort him.  
  
"Heath, Jessie couldn't be in any better hands than yours. Gosh Heath you should see him when he's with you," she stated the enthusiasm in her voice shinning through almost as brightly as the sparkle in her eyes. "He's so happy Heath, I think you've helped him so much more than you realize. You've given him hope again, hope that there will be a tomorrow, hope that he can have a future."  
  
Heath's arms drew Anna into an embrace once again, how could she in an instant make him feel so worthwhile, so valued. "Thank you Anna," he said softly to her. "I'm afraid after tonight I may just be taking all of that away from him again." He stated as he let her go and watched the growing clouds darken on the horizon.  
  
"What do you mean, Heath," she asked as she looked into his sad blue eyes.  
  
"A telegraph arrived yesterday from Salida," he began, "the sheriff there was found murdered. The men responsible are the same ones that had Jessie and now they're on the run." He said his voice carrying a worried tone.  
  
"Heath you don't think they'll come for him do you?" She asked as her concern for the small boy grew.  
  
"I shouldn't have told you any of this, it's not fair to you." He said standing up and turning away from her.  
  
"Not fair? Heath if you hadn't told me then it would have been unfair. Not now, don't you understand what you mean to me; I want to help, both of you." Anna stated as she stood up and grabbed Heath's arm turning him towards her.  
  
Heath watched Anna as she stood in front of him defiantly; her face flushed, her eyes burning, "I have no right burdening you with this on top of everything else. It's not the type of life you should have, you were meant for so much more." He said reaching out and holding her hands, as he desperately tried to make her understand.  
  
Anna's eyes softened as she looked at Heath, her body relaxed and she squeezed his hands, "Heath, don't you think I should be allowed to choose how I want to live my own life? Who I want to spend that life with?" She asked smiling at him.  
  
"Anna I can't drag you into this, please try and understand." Heath replied, pleading with her.  
  
"You're not dragging me anywhere that I wouldn't go willingly, Heath. As long as we have one another we can tackle anything that comes our way. I don't care what others may think or say about us, I only care what you think. Please let me help Heath, we can both help him, together." She said as a tear fell down her soft cheek.  
  
Heath reached out and wiped the tear from her cheek, he stood caressing her cheek for another moment before pulling her into him. Lifting up her chin with his hand, he gazed in her bright green eyes, slowly moving forward he placed a kiss on her forehead. Thunder rumbled off in the distance as the two young people stood holding one another in a long embrace.  
  
"I think I had better be getting you home Miss Anna Holden before you get wet." He said smiling down at her.  
  
Quickly gathering up their belongs they ran hand in hand back towards the carriage. The sky was growing darker by the moment and the wind was really starting to kick up. Jumping up in the carriage and gathering in the reins, Heath decided it might be better to take Anna back to the ranch.  
  
"Here Anna wrap this around yourself," he said as he helped wrap a blanket around her. "It'll help keep you dry. I think we should head over to the ranch; it's closer than your house. I can take you home once this storm blows over." He said as he urged the horse forward.  
  
Silas almost dropped the pot of water he was carrying over to the stove, as a laughing Nick and Jessie burst through the back door of the kitchen soaking wet.  
  
"Heavens sake aren't you two a site," he said as he placed the pot on the stove. "Here let me get you some towels, go stand by the stove it's nice and hot." Silas stated as he made his way up the back stairs.  
  
Still laughing at a joke only the two of them shared they made there way over and stood next to the stove. "Your hair sure looks funny wet, Nick." Laughed Jessie as Nick's hair hung limply down over his eyes.  
  
"Well you're not exactly any prize either," stated Nick as he brushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled. "Come on let me help you get those wet boots off."  
  
Nick was helping Jessie remove his wet boots when Silas returned with the towels. "All right, take off those wet cloths and we'll rap you in this towel." Nick said as he took one of the large bathroom towels from Silas and unfolded it.  
  
The smile on Jessie's face slowly faded, "It's OK Nick, I'll just go up stairs and change." Said Jessie as he bent over to pick up his boots.  
  
"And track water and mud all over the house? I think not, mother would have my head!" Nick stated loudly as he stood in front of Jessie with the towel waiting.  
  
Jessie stood up and looked at Nick and then over at the stove, "I'll just stay here and dry, it won't take long." He stated trying to sound as though it was no big deal.  
  
"You're sopping wet, besides Silas doesn't need you in his way all afternoon. So come on, hand me those wet cloths." Said Nick as he held his ground.  
  
Jessie's heart sunk, he didn't want to undress in front of Nick. He knew he shouldn't be ashamed of the way he looked, Heath had told him that, but right now he didn't feel that way.  
  
Silas noticed Jessie's sudden change in attitude as Nick asked him to change. Remembering his conversation early this morning with Heath he knew immediately what was troubling the boy. "Mr. Nick, may I see you for a moment in the dinning room?" Asked Silas as he walked over in front of Nick.  
  
"All right," stated Nick as he turned to follow Silas. Quickly turning around to face Jessie he added, "here take this towel and wrap yourself in it after you get out of those wet cloths, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
As soon as Nick and Silas left the kitchen, Jessie quickly undid his overalls, pushed them down to the floor, and began unbuttoning his shirt. He tried to unbutton it so fast that he forgot one and popped the button as he pulled off the shirt. Once his shirt was off he quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his shoulders. The towel was so large that it hung all the way down to his feet. Breathing a sigh of relief he stood and warmed himself by the fire until Nick came back.  
  
"What is it Silas?" Asked Nick as he crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Nick, Mr. Heath was telling me this morning how awful that little boy felt about those scars of his. I think he was embarrassed to let you see them just now." Stated Silas in a concerned voice.  
  
Nick remembered back to the conversation he had with Heath and Jarrod in the study last night. Heath had mentioned Jessie being embarrassed about what Hank had done to him. "Damn!" he thought to him self, "how could I have forgotten something like that!"  
  
"Thank you Silas, Heath did mention that last night. I think you're right, let's go back in and see if we can make him more comfortable." Nick said as a large grin spread across his face.  
  
Walking back into the kitchen they could both see Jessie standing next to the stove in the large towel Nick had given him.  
  
"To quote a line from my little brother, Boy Howdy! You're a quick changer!" Replied Nick as he walked over towards Jessie with a big grin on his face.  
  
Jessie was relieved to see Nick in a good mood once again, he was also glad he had managed to change without anyone seeing him. "Boy Howdy? Maybe now you're spending to much time with Heath." He said laughing at Nick.  
  
"That's gonna cost you!" Nick shouted as he picked up Jessie and cradled him in his arms like a baby. "Time I showed you who's boss around here, I think a good dunking in a hot tub might work!" He said as he started to laugh and carry Jessie up the stairs.  
  
Silas could see the glint in Nick's eye as he scooped the boy up and carried him upstairs laughing, "I don't think that boy will ever grow up," he thought as he smiled and picked up Jessie's wet cloths.  
  
Nick put Jessie down next to the tub and began drawing him a hot bath. "All right, you soak in here for a while. You were pretty soaked, I don't want you coming down with a cold; Mother and Heath would never let me hear the end of it." He said as he looked at Jessie's worried expression.  
  
"Jessie, don't worry I'm not here to judge you, just to be your friend. I'll see you after your bath." Stated Nick as he turned to leave.  
  
Dropping his towel Jessie ran over and grabbed Nick from behind hugging him. "Whoa there," said Nick as he tried to turn around without knocking Jessie over. "Go on get in that tub! Your going to catch a cold for sure standing around in those wet briefs!" He added as he ruffled Jessie's hair and smiled at him.  
  
Closing the bathroom door, Nick stood in the hallway for a moment. "Boy that kid sure does grow on you," he thought as he began walking towards his room. "He sure is something special."  
  
  
  
Heath jumped down from the carriage and quickly opened up the barn doors and led the horse and carriage inside. Anna was still hiding under the blanket as Heath approached her side of the carriage.  
  
"You plan on hiding under that all day Miss?" He asked as the rainwater dripped off his hat and a smile crossed over his face.  
  
Peeking out from under the wet blanket, Anna smiled at him. "You're soaked." She said as she began to laugh.  
  
"I gave you the blanket, remember." He said smiling and extending his hand up to her.  
  
As she placed her hand in his and started to get down from the carriage she replied, "Promise you won't drip all over me." She said unable to hold back her laughter.  
  
Heath, realizing that Anna was playing with him, quickly pulled her arm forward causing her to fall on top of him as they landed in the soft hay. He rolled over on top of her pinning her in the hay as the rainwater dripped off of his wet cloths onto her.  
  
"Heath! You're dripping all over me!" She laughed as she tried to turn this way and that to avoid the water dripping off of him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Anna," he said as he removed his hat, "Am I getting you wet?" He asked as he shook his wet hair.  
  
"Heath!" She hollered, laughing harder than ever at him. She looked up at him and gazed into his blue eyes, they were so alive; she had never seen them quite this way before. She had always been able to tell his mood by what she saw in his eyes, but this was different this was something else. This was.. love; yes that's what it was! Her heart melted, she wanted to reach up and pull him down on top of her. She needed to feel him all around her to hold him.  
  
Heath saw Anna's face soften and her eyes take on an extra sparkle as she looked up at him. Her wet cheeks where beet red from all of her laughing, he wanted to touch them to feel their warmth. He slowly reached a hand down and caressed her cheek; it was so soft and warm.  
  
As Heath's hand came down and touched her cheek, she intern reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and down around his ear towards the back of his neck.  
  
Heath lowered himself down gently on top of Anna and took her lips in his. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her close as they continued to kiss. He had waited so long to have her this close, to feel her, to wrap him self up in her.  
  
Anna's heart was beating faster than ever, so fast in fact she was afraid it might burst out of her chest at any moment. She could feel the muscles in his back as she ran her hands over it and drew him closer as they kissed. The weight of his body on hers was like nothing she had ever felt before, she knew right then that she was his forever. He was the one that would make all of her dreams come true.  
  
Heath released his hold on Anna and lay down next to her in the hay looking up at the barn roof. "I'm sorry Anna, I never meant to take advantage of you." He said, as his faced turned red.  
  
Sitting up, Anna looked at Heath her eye's blazing. "Heath Barkley, what makes you think I would even give you a chance to take advantage of me." She stated as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
Heath could see the fire in her eyes as she spoke, he was just about to respond to her when she spoke up again, "Heath," she said softly unfolding her arms and placing her hand on his chest. "You didn't do anything to me that I didn't want you to do." She said smiling at him and drawing a hand across his cheek.  
  
Heath sat up and drew her into him, they kissed for while longer before he broke their kiss. "Well Miss Anna Holden, we had better get you inside, you're bit wet." He said as he looked at her wet dress.  
  
"I think Mr. Barkley that just may be a good idea," she replied laughing.  
  
Heath helped her to her feet and held her hand as they walked towards the barn door. "It's still coming down pretty hard." He said as they opened the door and watched the rain come down. Walking back to the carriage, Heath retrieved the blanket and placed it around Anna.  
  
As a devilish smile crossed her lips she quickly dropped the blanket and ran out into the rain. "Come on Heath, you're not afraid of a little rain are you?" She stated as she spun around in the rain her dress spinning about her.  
  
Heath laughed and ran out after her, grabbing her by the arm, they ran towards the house and entered through the back door.  
  
"Howdy Silas," Heath stated as he and Anna came in the back door. "This is Miss Anna Holden, we kind a got caught in the rain." He stated as he looked over at Anna, and the two of them laughed.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Miss Anna, why don't you let me show you where the bathroom is so you can dry off. I'll get one of Miss Audra'a dresses for you to change into, I'm sure she won't mind none." He stated as he took her arm and led her up the back stairs.  
  
Heath followed them up the stairs and went to change in his room as Silas showed Anna where to change. "I'll meet you downstairs when you're finished." He said as Anna went into the bathroom.  
  
Jessie heard Heath's voice and ran down to his room, he knocked quickly on Heath's door anxious to tell him about his day with Nick.  
  
"Come on in," came the reply from inside. Jessie entered Heath's room to find him doing up the last buttons on his shirt. His hair was still wet and uncombed, and his feet were bare. Jumping up on Heath's bed Jessie began talking, "Hi Heath, how come you're all wet?" He asked smiling up at Heath.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, it happens to be raining outside." He stated as he ruffled Jessie's hair and sat down next to him.  
  
"I know that, me and Nick got caught in it too." He replied laughing.  
  
"Well if you knew that then why did you ask such a silly question." Heath stated as he bent over to pull on his socks.  
  
"I thought you and Miss Anna would a stayed in the barn until the rain stopped. You was in there for a while." He said as he crossed his legs on the bed.  
  
"And just what were you doing spying on us?" Heath asked as he reached over and started to tickle Jessie on his stomach.  
  
Falling on his back and laughing hysterically, Jessie tried to answer. "I saw you two ride in and when you didn't come right out I thought you would stay there until the rain stopped." He replied through boughts of hysterical laughter.  
  
"You two mind keeping it down!" bellowed Nick as he stood in the doorway to Heath's room. Both Heath and Jessie looked up at Nick, they noticed the way his hair was sticking up and decided he must have been napping.  
  
"Sorry to ruin your beauty sleep big brother." Heath replied as he looked at Jessie and began laughing.  
  
"Yeah Nick, I thought this was a working ranch." Jessie stated as Heath laughed so hard he fell off the bed.  
  
"This is all your doing Heath!" Nick shouted as he walked into the room. "He's gonna turn out just like you!"  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" Heath laughed as he sat up on the floor rubbing his elbow.  
  
Nick stared at Heath and then at Jessie, throwing his hands up in the air he said, "you two are impossible!" And stormed out of the room.  
  
Heath and Jessie both continued to laugh for a while after Nick left. After they both settled down Jessie dove right in and told Heath about his day with Nick while he finished dressing.  
  
  
  
As Anna walked into the parlor she could see Mrs. Barkley quietly sewing by the fire. Audra and Heath were engrossed in a game of checkers, and Jessie was curled up in a chair sleeping, with a rather large book resting next to him.  
  
"Good afternoon," Anna stated as she walked into the room smiling.  
  
Heath and Audra both stood and went to Anna's side. "Hello Anna, I'm so glad your staying with us for dinner," stated Audra as she took her friends hand and led her over to the settee.  
  
"Thank you for letting me borrow one of your dresses Audra, it's simply stunning." She stated as she looked down at the elegant dress.  
  
"It looks lovely on you Anna," Audra replied, delighted to have one of her girlfriends over. "Mother you remember Anna Holden, she and Heath got caught out in the rain this afternoon. I invited her to have dinner with us tonight." She piped happily.  
  
Victoria rose up from her chair and walked over to greet Anna. "I'm so glad you decided to join us," Victoria stated as she took the young girls hand. "I'm sorry you were caught out in that storm, sometimes I have a hard time getting those boys of mine to come in out of the rain. Now please make yourself at home." She added as she patted Anna's hand. "I'll just go into the kitchen and let Silas know to set and extra place at the table."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Barkley, I hope it's no bother." Anna stated as her cheeks took on a lovely shade of red.  
  
"No none at all dear, we could really use the company this evening," she added with a smile before walking off to the kitchen. Just before entering, she turned around and looked back on her family. Heath was sitting down next to Anna with Audra seated across from them; each one had a smile on their face as they sat and talked. Something seemed different between Heath and Anna she thought; they seemed closer, more at ease with one another. As she walked into the kitchen she hoped this was a sign that things were moving along in their relationship.  
  
Jessie stretched his arms and legs as he awoke to the sounds of laughter, Audra, Heath, and Anna were sitting together talking and laughing with one another. As he stretched his legs a little more the book he had been reading fell to the floor with a loud thump. The sudden noise made him jump and he too landed on the floor with a thump.  
  
Anna, who had been seated the closest to him, was up and at his side in no time. "Here Jessie, let me give you a hand," she stated as she bent down next to him extending her hand out to him.  
  
Jessie took her hand and sat down once again in the chair, a red blush slowly filled his cheeks as he realized how foolish he must have looked falling out of the chair. "Uh, thanks .Anna," he said quietly while looking down at his feet.  
  
Anna noticing Jessie's shyness tried to lighten the situation. "This sure is a mighty nice book you're reading Jessie, can I ask what it is?" She stated as she picked up the book and handed it back to him.  
  
Looking up and seeing the sincerity in her eyes, Jessie replied, "Jarrod let me borrow it to read, it's Hamlet. You know the one by William Shakespeare."  
  
"Yes I know it well, I love all of his work. Have you read anything else he's written?" She asked Jessie as she sat on the arm of his chair.  
  
"Not to many but a few, my favorite is Titus Andronicus, I also liked the Tempest and the Taming of the Shrew a lot too." He said his voice filled with enthusiasm as he looked up at Anna smiling.  
  
"One of my favorites is also The Taming of the Shrew, but Titus Andronicus, that one was far to bloody a tale for me." She said as she wrinkled her nose at him and then smiled.  
  
Laughing Jessie said, "That's exactly what my Mamma used to say, she didn't like the part when Titus baked Chiron and Demetrius in the pie and feed it to their mother. I thought that was the best part!" He said laughing.  
  
"That must be because you're a boy," she said teasing him. "Tell me, how far are you into Hamlet here?" She asked, tapping a finger on his book.  
  
Jessie opened up the book and turned it to where he left off before falling asleep. "The ghost of Hamlet's father is telling him that Claudius poured poison in his ear while he was sleeping." Jessie looked up from his reading with a puzzled look on his face, "Anna do you think it's really Hamlet's father, you know that came back as a ghost?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm afraid I really don't have an answer for you Jessie," stated Anna as she pondered over his question. "I've also wondered the very same thing, every time I read it my mind changes."  
  
"What's your favorite play, Anna?" Asked Jessie as he closed his book and looked up at her.  
  
"Oh it would have to be A Midsummer Night's Dream," she stated as she looked over at Heath as gave him a quick smile. "It's such an interesting play with so much going on, it has just about everything in it."  
  
"I haven't read that one yet, can you tell me what it's about?" He asked as he moved over a little in his chair and motioned for her to sit next to him.  
  
Sitting next to him, Anna began, "It's a comedy about two sets of couples, Hermia and Lysander, and Helena and Demetrius. There's talk of love, and dreams, and fairies, it's a beautiful play."  
  
Scrunching up his face Jessie replied, "sounds like a girls play if you ask me."  
  
Reaching over and squeezing his shoulders gently she replied, "maybe it is Jessie, but I think you'll be surprised once you read it. There really is a lot more to it." She said laughing.  
  
"I see you're still making noise!" Stated Nick looking at Jessie as he walked in the room.  
  
"I see you finally decided this was a working ranch." Jessie replied as he hid is face behind Anna.  
  
Heath and Audra laughed out loud at Jessie's comment, as Nick shook his fist at Jessie before laughing himself. "I'll get you yet," he told Jessie as he poured himself a drink.  
  
"Nick, seems to me he's already a head of you." Said Heath as he stood up and walked over towards the mantle.  
  
"Now nobody asked you to stick your nose it!" Barked Nick as he swatted a hand at Heath.  
  
"Nicholas, lower your voice," stated Victoria as she returned from the kitchen. "Is that any way to act in front of company?" She added as she watched him fiddle with his drink.  
  
"I suppose not.. but something's gotta be done about those two Mother!" He stated pointing at Heath and Jessie who were trying hard to stifle their laughter.  
  
"Right now is not the time or the place." She stated, placing her hands on her hips. "I'll talk with you two later," she said looking over at Heath and Jessie. "Now if everyone would follow me dinner is ready in the dinning room."  
  
Audra grabbed her mother's arm and went with her into the dinning room followed by Jessie and Anna. Jessie had taken Anna's arm and was taking great pride in leading her into the dinning room. Nick and Heath watched as they left the room and turned towards one another laughing.  
  
"I think that little kids gonna steal that girl right out from under you little brother," laughed Nick as he slapped Heath on the shoulder before the two walked into the dinning room.  
  
  
  
Hank was waiting outside the cabin when Sam rode back up the hill. He could tell by the scowl on Sam's face that the news wasn't good.  
  
"It's no good Hank, there's men all over out there. There's no way we can move down to Mexico now, they'll spot us for sure." He said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "If we did move any where I'd say it'd have to be up north. They're probably figuring on us heading south, maybe it would throw them off. We could always double back around later."  
  
Hank stood and thought about their options, he would much rather head down towards Mexico than up north, but from what Sam had told him that might not be such a wise move. "Lets go in and talk it over with the rest of the guys," said Hank as he started to climb up the cabins steps.  
  
Once inside the cabin, Hank gathered his remaining men together and explained the two options to them. "Sounds like there's really only one choice," said Peter as he looked over at Hank, "we head up north."  
  
"Sam, you saw what was going on down there, what do you think?" Asked Matt.  
  
"One things for sure if we stay here they're going to find us, there's a lot of activity coming this way. Our best bet would be to head up and over the ridge towards Brentwood, I don't think they'd expect us to head north." Replied Sam as he looked around at everyone's face.  
  
Hank sat quietly as the other men talked amongst them selves, after listening to them for a while his mind was made up. "We'll head up north then." He stated as he stood up from the table, "let's get everything together, we're leaving tonight."  
  
  
  
After dinner everyone flowed back into the parlor, Heath challenged Jessie to a game of checkers while Audra and Anna talked about the up coming dance. Nick used this time to practice up on his pool game; half way through his practice game Jarrod entered the study.  
  
"Evening Jarrod," Nick said as Jarrod entered the room and walked over to his desk laying down some papers.  
  
"Evening brother Nick," he replied with a smile, "where is everyone?" He added looking around the room as he took off his wet rain slicker.  
  
"They're all in the parlor, Heath and Jessie are playing checkers, and Audra and Anna are talking about the dance and mother's reading. Darn!" He stated as he sunk the cue ball in the corner pocket.  
  
"Seems you're not much better playing against yourself." Jarrod chuckled as he turned to leave the room.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!" Shouted Nick as he followed Jarrod out of the study and into the parlor, "Jarrod!"  
  
"Nick! How many times must I remind you about the level of your voice." Victoria stated as she put down her book and threw him a stern look.  
  
"Sorry Mother," stated Nick as he sat down to watch Jessie and Heath play checkers.  
  
"Jarrod, we missed you at dinner. Is everything all right?" Asked Victoria as Jarrod bent over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Yes Mother, everything's fine. I just had some casework to finish before I left. I was hoping the rain might've let up a little by the time I left, but it's still raining pretty good out there." Jarrod said as he walked over towards Jessie and Heath. "Heath, can I see you in the study for a moment?"  
  
"Sure Jarrod," stated Heath as he got up from the checker game and turned to follow Jarrod.  
  
"Don't worry little brother," said Nick as he slid into Heath's empty chair, "I'll finish the kid off for you." He snickered as he jumped one of Jessie's pieces.  
  
"Jessie take it easy on him, OK?" Laughed Heath as he winked at Jessie before following Jarrod into the study.  
  
  
  
"What is it Jarrod?" Heath asked as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.  
  
"Sheriff Roger Corners from Modesto should be arriving here at the ranch some time tomorrow morning. He felt it would be safer for Jessie if he came up here to interview him." Stated Jarrod as he watched Heath stare into his glass. "Heath, have you told him anything yet?"  
  
"No," replied Heath as he swirled the whiskey around in his glass. "I was going to tell him tonight."  
  
"Heath, I know this isn't going to be easy for either one of you. Hopefully it will help to have the family all around when he talks to the sheriff." Jarrod said as he walked over and placed his hand on Heath's shoulder.  
  
"Has there been any word on Hank's whereabouts?" Asked Heath looking up at Jarrod.  
  
"No, I'm afraid nothing yet. There were very few leads to go on I'm afraid. They're probably long gone from this area by now." He stated hoping to relax Heath a little.  
  
"I hope you're right Jarrod," said Heath as he looked out the window. Turning around to face Jarrod he asked, "How did Mother and Audra take the news?"  
  
"They were concerned for Jessie, but overall they took it well." Replied Jarrod. "Speaking of Mother, I should pull her aside and let her know about the sheriff." He said as he started towards the door. Turning around he said, "Heath, I noticed Anna was wearing one of Audra's dresses, care to explain?"  
  
Heath smiled as he looked up at Jarrod, "not much gets past you does it lawyer?" He laughed, "we got caught in the storm this afternoon and Anna was soaked. Audra let her borrow something dry to wear and I asked her to stay for dinner. I promised to take her home once the rain lets up."  
  
"Well I think Miss Anna may be here a while, it's still coming down pretty hard out there." Replied Jarrod as he opened the door.  
  
"Jarrod, would you mind asking Anna to come in here for a moment?" Asked Heath as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Sure Heath," he replied with a smile as he left.  
  
A few minutes later Anna walked silently into the big study; she could see Heath standing over by one of the windows looking out into the darkness. Her heart went out to him as he stood there deep in thought; he was leaning slightly against the windowpane one hand in his pocket and the other holding onto a drink. She could see the worried look on his face as she walked over to him, "Heath, what is it?" she asked as he looked up at her.  
  
"I need to ask you something," he replied letting out a small sigh. "I need your help."  
  
"Certainly Heath," she stated as she reached up and place her hand on his upper arm.  
  
Turning to face her, "Anna, Sheriff Corners from Modesto will be coming by the ranch tomorrow morning to talk with Jessie. I haven't told him about Hank yet, I'm just not sure how he's going to handle it." He told her, his eyes showing the inner turmoil he faced. "I was wondering if you could be there with me tonight when I tell him." He stated nervously looking into her eyes.  
  
"Heath, I'd be glad to help. He's such a sweet child, I'll help in any way I can." She said as she rubbed his arm and smiled.  
  
Looking down at her and seeing the sincerity and love in her eyes, caused his heart to pound in his chest. "Thank you Anna," He sighed pulling her into him, "You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Returning his embrace, she did know how much it meant to him, because it had meant the world to her to hear him ask for her help. To trust her in this way was more than she could have ever hoped for. She gently rubbed his back as he held her tightly against his chest, she could feel his heart beating beneath his shirt, it's sound was very comforting.  
  
Pulling out of their embrace, Heath suggested they should head back in with the family. "I'm afraid my brothers may start getting suspicious if we stay in here alone much longer." He said smiling at her.  
  
Taking her hand in his, Heath led her out of the room and back into the parlor. Nick looked up from his checker game with Jessie as Heath and Anna strolled into the room. "It's about time you two showed back up." He stated as he snickered at Heath's flushed face.  
  
"King me!" shouted Jessie as he jumped Nick's piece.  
  
"What! I look away for one moment and you get a king!" Shouted Nick as he stared at the smiling boy.  
  
"Come on, king me," Jessie said as he held out his hand grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I'll king you!" Nick said as he waved his fist in the air before handing Jessie the piece.  
  
"Come on it's your move Nick," stated Jessie triumphantly as he eagerly awaited Nicks next move.  
  
"All right, calm down a minute!" Nick said as he leaned forward surveying the board. "Ha!" he shouted as he jumped one of Jessie's pieces, "I've got you now," he added smugly as he sat back and crossed his arms.  
  
Jessie wasted no time making his move, taking the king he had just crowned he proceeded to jump over the rest of Nick's pieces cleaning off the board. "I win," he replied as he stacked Nick's captured pieces next to the board.  
  
"What a minute, you set me up!" Nick shouted as the boy sat there grinning at him.  
  
"Yup" He laughed looking over at Heath who was also starting to laugh.  
  
"Jessie, take it easy on brother Nick here," stated Heath as he walked over next to Nick's chair and place a hand on his shoulder. "He's still learning the game," he laughed.  
  
Quickly brushing Heath's hand aside, "Just learning! I'll show you who's just learning!" He shouted as he jumped up out of the chair and grabbed the laughing Heath in a headlock.  
  
"Nicholas! Cut it out this instant." Stated Victoria as she viewed her playful son.  
  
Nick let Heath loose and sat back down in his chair winking at Jessie. "You up for another game, sport?" he asked.  
  
"No he isn't," replied Heath before Jessie could answer him. "It's getting late and we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Said Heath as he smiled at Jessie.  
  
"What are we gonna do tomorrow?" Jessie asked as he stood up from his chair.  
  
"I'll tell you as you get ready for bed, OK?" Stated Heath as he placed his arm around Jessie's shoulders; "Anna would you like to join us?" asked Heath smiling over at her.  
  
"I'd love too, that is if you don't mind the extra company Jessie." She replied.  
  
"No not at all," he replied happily walking over to take her hand. "Good night everyone," he said as they made their way towards the stairs."  
  
"I get a rematch tomorrow night!" shouted Nick as he walked out into the foyer. Jessie smiled up at Heath and shook his head as they walked up the stairs.  
  
  
  
As Heath, Anna, and Jessie entered Jessie's room Heath asked Jessie to get ready for bed and told him that he and Anna would be back in a few minutes. "Jessie, you get ready for bed and Anna and I will be back in a moment. There's something I need to talk with you about." He said as they left the room.  
  
As they waited out in the hallway Heath was deathly silent, taking his hand and looking up at him Anna said, "Heath, we'll get him through this, I promise."  
  
Heath looked down into her eyes and drew comfort from them. "I'm all ready," came Jessie's small voice through the door. Squeezing Anna's hand he opened Jessie's door and walked inside.  
  
  
  
As Heath entered Jessie's room he found Jessie sitting up cross-legged on the top of his bed. The nightshirt he was wearing was one of Nick's when he was a boy, however it was huge on Jessie's small frame. Heath chuckled a little at the sight of the small boy's head poking out of the large nightshirt that covered him from head to toe.  
  
"Jessie, is it all right if Anna comes in?" He asked hiding his chuckle.  
  
"Sure," replied Jessie as he smiled from ear to ear.  
  
Heath opened the door and motioned Anna inside. Taking her hand he guided her over to Jessie's bed and they both sat down next to the boy.  
  
Heath turned slightly on the bed to face Jessie; the boy was all smiles as he looked up at Heath. "God, why do I have to hurt him again," his mind screamed as Jessie's smile seemed to stab at his heart. Looking up at Anna and seeing her warm and loving gaze gave him the strength he need to begin.  
  
"Jessie, I need to talk to you about something important," he began as he placed his hand on Jessie's arm.  
  
Jessie could see the concern in Heath's eyes and he could certainly hear it in his voice.  
  
"This isn't going to be easy for you," he said watching Jessie's face take on a concerned look. "Doc Baker from Salida sent a telegram to Sheriff Madden yesterday. It was about Hank, Jessie."  
  
Jessie's eyes immediately took on a haunted look at the mention of Hank's name, his shoulders slumped and his breathing grew faster and shallower.  
  
Heath held on to both of Jessie's upper arms as he continued on, "Seems Hank and Matt escaped from the jail two days ago." He said softly as he held on to Jessie tightly. "Sheriff Corners from Modesto is coming up to the ranch tomorrow morning, he wants to ask you a few questions about Hank and his men. He's hoping you may be able to give them information they can use to capture Hank." He stated as the tears began falling down Jessie's cheeks.  
  
"They're coming," Jessie's mouthed just barely audible as he looked up at Heath.  
  
Jessie's eyes seemed to be looking at something very far away, thought Heath as he looked into them. Trying to bring him back Heath said, "Jessie, you'll be all right here. I won't let anything happen to you, you're safe."  
  
"No, he's coming," came the reply again just barley audible. Matt's face flooded Jessie's mind, all he could see were Matt's dead black eyes staring at him, through him. All he could hear was Matt's laugh, the one he snickered whenever he came after Jessie. He knew Matt was coming for him, for him and Heath. He had to get away, he had to lead Matt away from Heath.  
  
Jessie screamed and jumped off the bed running for the door. Heath was after him in a flash, grabbing him before he could get out the door. Jessie screamed and struggled in his arms as Heath tried to calm him. "Jessie! You're all right! Heath yelled as he wrestled with him, "Hank's not here, no one is going to hurt you!" He said just before one of Jessie's elbows caught him square in the nose. Momentarily loosing his grip on the boy, Jessie fell to the wood floor landing on his collarbone.  
  
Jessie lay curled up on the floor as pain radiated down through his arm, the sudden pain actually managed to bring him back from his horrible vision. As he lay crying, Heath reached down and tried to comfort him with one hand as he used the other to hold his bleeding nose. Anna got down on her knees next to Jessie and gently ran her fingers through his hair as she talked softly to him. "Don't worry Jessie, Heath and I are here to take care of you." She said quietly as she carefully picked him up. "Let's get you over into this nice soft bed," she said quietly as she laid him down on the bed. "Heath, can you go and get me a cool cloth?" She asked as she looked up at him.  
  
Heath nodded and grabbed the washcloth next to the water basin, after submerging it in the cool water he handed it over to Anna who was quietly trying to comfort Jessie.  
  
"Heath go take care of your nose, I've got him." She said as she squeezed his hand and took the washcloth.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked as he continued to try and stop his nose from bleeding.  
  
"Yes," she smiled up at him, before turning her attention back towards Jessie. She started to wipe away his tears with the cloth as she continued talking softly to him.  
  
Opening Jessie's door and walking out into the hall, Heath almost ran right into Nick. "What happened to you?" Nick stated as he tried to get a better look at Heath's face.  
  
"It's nothing, just a bloody nose," said Heath quietly as he started walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"Heath," Nick said as he grabbed Heath's arm stopping him. "I heard him scream, is he all right?" he asked, his eyes pleading with Heath for an answer.  
  
Looking back at his brother Heath could see the concern Nick felt for the boy, turning to face him, Heath replied, "He had such a far away look in his eyes Nick, I think he was remembering back. That's when he screamed and ran for the door, I grabbed him and tried to calm him down but it was like holding onto a wild cat. His elbow hit me in the nose and I lost my grip on him, I think he may have injured his shoulder again when he hit the floor." Replied Heath as the blood from his nose continued to flow, "Anna's with him right now, he's calmed down some."  
  
"Let's go and get you cleaned up so you can get back in there," stated Nick as he began to steer Heath towards the bathroom. "No complaining either little brother, I'm helping you and that's final." With that said, Nick steered Heath into the bathroom.  
  
Anna looked at Jessie's arm to make sure nothing had been broken in the fall; she could feel the large lump on his collarbone as she ran her fingers across it. Her light touch caused Jessie to cry out, "I'm sorry Jessie, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't broken," she said as she wiped his face with the cool cloth.  
  
Anna looked down at Jessie as tears filled her eyes; he was curled up next to her on the bed in a tight ball with his eyes clamped shut. His face was beet red and his breathing was fast and shallow, and he was shaking uncontrollably. Carefully picking up his head she placed it in her lap and slowly began running her fingers through his hair.  
  
  
  
Once Heath had finished cleaning up his face he went back to Jessie's room. As he slowly opened the door he could hear Anna softly singing. She was sitting up on the bed with Jessie partially curled up across her lap, her fingers were running through his hair as she quietly sang to him.  
  
Heath quietly walked over to the bed and sat down near Jessie's feet, taking the blanket from the end of his bed he brought it up and covered the shaking child. Anna looked up and smiled at him as she continued her song.  
  
"O first I came a-courted by a bonny young Irish b'y,  
  
He called me all of his jewels, his sweetheart, pride and j'y;  
  
'Twas in fair Dubelin city, a place so old an fair,  
  
Where first I came a-courted by a bonny young Irish b'y.  
  
His cheeks was of the roses and his hair was of the brown  
  
And hung in ringlets heavy to his shoulders hanging down  
  
His teeth was of an ivory white, his eyes was black as sloes;  
  
He'd charm the heart of any fair girl, no matter where he goes."  
  
Heath watched Anna as she continued to sing, her sweet voice so soft and gentle. He looked down at Jessie and saw that he was finally asleep, he looked almost as relaxed in Anna's lap as he had in.. What was her name? Mary, yes it was Mary, as he had in Mary's arms next to the stagecoach.  
  
Anna looked up at Heath as she stopped singing, "I think he's asleep," she whispered softly as she smiled at him. "Help me get him settled into bed," she asked as she began to move him.  
  
Heath helped Anna tuck a weary Jessie into the large bed. Anna sat down next to Jessie with Heath right by her side, holding Heath's hand she said a goodnight prayer, "May He support us all the day long, till the shadows lengthen and the evening comes, and the busy world is hushed and the fever of life is over and our work is done. Then in your Mercy Lord grant us a safe lodging and a holy rest and peace at the last with you, Amen."  
  
Heath pulled Anna into an embrace as they sat on the bed together next to the sleeping child. Her gentle touch with Jessie had warmed his heart and soothed his worries. "Let's let him sleep," Heath said as he started to get up from the bed.  
  
"I'm going to stay with him just a while longer," she replied as she stood up and caressed his cheek. "Your nose looks like it's going to be pretty sore, Mr. Barkley," she added with a smile before standing on her tiptoes and placing a soft kiss on it.  
  
"Ouch," Heath jokingly replied as he put a hand up to his nose. "I'll met you downstairs, I should go and let everyone know what happened." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead before turning to leave, as he opened the door he turned around and looked back at Anna. "Thank you Anna," he said, "I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
After Heath left the room Anna turned down the lamp and sat back down on the bed rubbing Jessie's back. Feeling a little tired herself she curled up next to Jessie on the bed and began softly humming to him while she gently rubbed his back. She remembered back to when her own mother used to curl up next to her in bed rubbing her back and singing softly. This usually happened when she wasn't feeling well, and her mothers soft touch and voice always made her feel better.  
  
Heath sat in the parlor as Audra poked and prodded at his nose. "Ouch, that hurts Sis!" Stated Heath as Audra placed a cloth filled with ice on his nose.  
  
"You're a bigger baby that Nick," replied Audra laughing at Heath.  
  
"Heath, is Anna still upstairs with Jessie?" asked Victoria setting down her sewing.  
  
"Yeah, she wanted to stay with him for a little while longer," he replied as he spotted Nick laughing at him. "What's so funny?" he asked directing the question towards Nick.  
  
"Oh nothing little brother," laughed Nick as everyone in the room watched him, "it's just that you sound like you've got peas or something crammed up your nose," he laughed thinking that he had finally one upped his brother.  
  
"Nick just because you used to stick them up your nose, doesn't mean I ever would," Heath replied winking at Audra.  
  
"You told him!" Nick shouted, pointing at Audra as she burst out laughing. "I was only ten when that happened." He answered trying to defend himself, "and it was on a dare!" Nick placed his hands on his hips and glared angrily at everyone as they all started laughing. Realizing he had been bested once again by Heath he stormed out of the room, but not before shouting at Heath, "you know it's about time you finally got what's coming to you!" He said pointing at Heath's nose as he stormed out.  
  
Victoria rose out of her chair with a smile across her face, "Heath I'm going to go up and see if Anna needs anything." She said as she patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Mother," he said as she turned towards the stairs.  
  
Quietly entering Jessie's room, Victoria could see two still forms lying on the bed in the dim light. As she walked up next to the bed she could see Jessie's sleeping form with Anna's curled up next to him, her arm was across his back as the two slept peacefully. Victoria left for her room and returned with a quilt to place over Anna, as she watched to two sleep an idea slowly crept its way into her heart. Placing a kiss on each of their heads she walked out of Jessie's room and down to her own. Sitting down at the small table in her room she put the idea down on paper.  
  
  
  
His head was pounding and his shoulder was protesting loudly as he stretched his muscles in the pre dawn light. As his arm struck something in bed next to him his heart leapt up into his chest, he sat up quickly and drew his knees up to his chest. The form next to him stirred quietly at his movement, and looked up at him.  
  
"Good morning Jessie," said Anna as she sat up next to him and placed a hand on his arm. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Jessie tried to calm himself down; his heart was beating a mile a minute as his eyes tried to focus on the figure next to him.  
  
Seeing the frightened look on Jessie's face, Anna tried to comfort him, "It's all right Jessie, you're fine. I didn't mean to startle you, I guess I must have fallen asleep here last night."  
  
Jessie relaxed slightly as the soft voice talked to him, "Anna?" he whispered quietly as he hugged his knees to his chest.  
  
"Yes dear," she said rubbing his arm and smiling at him.  
  
Instant relief swept over him and he threw himself into her arms. He ignored the pain in his shoulder as he held on to her tightly, tears running silently down his face.  
  
"Jessie, it's all right," she said softly to him as she rubbed his back and held him tight. Her heart went out to the small boy who had been through so much. She could feel his heavy breathing on her neck and the gentle sobs that caused him to shake slightly in her arms. As she slowly rocked him back and forth trying to ease his fears, she noticed Heath asleep in the chair next to the bed. A smile crept across her face as she watched the sleeping man; he was still dressed in his work cloths minus his boots. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, his arms were crossed over his chest, and his head was resting against the side of the high backed chair. He had such a peaceful expression on his face, her heart went out to him, she wanted to rush over and hold him close.  
  
As the early morning light slowly crept in the window, Heath began to stir. Stretching his stiff muscles he looked over towards Jessie's bed and smiled. "Morning," he whispered quietly to Anna as she smiled back at him. "How is he?" He questioned as he watched Anna slowly rocking Jessie in her arms.  
  
Before Anna had a chance to answer Jessie lifted up his head and looked over at Heath.  
  
"Morning little guy," stated Heath as he walked over and sat on the bed next to them. "How are you feeling today?" He asked as his hand brushed away some of Jessie's tears.  
  
"I'm sorry about.. last night," he said quietly as he looked down. "I didn't mean to get scared and run away."  
  
"Jessie, there's nothing to be sorry for. And as for being scared, everyone gets scared, even me." Heath added putting a hand on his own chest.  
  
Jessie looked at Heath; he couldn't believe Heath was afraid of anything. "You're just being nice," he said smiling up at Heath, "you're not afraid of anything."  
  
Heath had to laugh at Jessie's statement, "that's not true, why just ask Anna here." He stated as he smiled up at her, "the first time I took her out I was so scared I fell down her front steps."  
  
Heath's comment elicited a laugh out of both Jessie and Anna, "its true Jessie, Heath was so nervous he couldn't even walk." She laughed remembering the embarrassed look on his face as he lay at the bottom of her steps in the dust.  
  
"All right, now that you're both through making fun of me, what'd say we go and have some breakfast." Heath said standing up from the bed.  
  
"I'm famished," replied Anna as she looked at Jessie, "how about you?"  
  
"Me too," he smiled at Anna as he began to get down from the bed.  
  
Heath noticed Jessie wince as he used his left arm to help himself off the bed. "Hang on a minute Jessie," Heath said as the boy scooted past him following Anna. "Anna we'll catch up to you," he stated smiling at her. "Jessie, how's your shoulder feel?"  
  
"Fine," he replied as he looked down at his feet.  
  
"Good then, let's go through some of those exercises the Doc taught us, OK?" Heath remarked as he began moving his shoulder around.  
  
Jessie looked up at Heath, he knew he wouldn't be able to do the exercises, his shoulder was just to sore. "But I'm starving and Anna's waiting for us," he replied hoping Heath would let him off the hook.  
  
"Come on, you know what the doctor said, we need to do these everyday. You don't want to go back on your word now, after all you did promise." He responded knowing exactly what the boy was up too.  
  
Jessie lowered his head in defeat, "I can't do them," he said quietly.  
  
Bending down in front of Jessie, Heath lifted up his chin, "you did land on it pretty hard last night, I thought it might be bothering you." He said as Jessie looked at him. "Mind if I take a look at it?"  
  
Jessie pulled his nightshirt down over his arm so Heath could look at his shoulder; he flinched when Heath ran his hand over the lump on his collarbone. "Doesn't look as though it's broken again, but you sure do have some nice coloring in it," he remarked as he pulled Jessie's nightshirt back up. "How about we take it easy on that arm for a few days, the doc can check it when he takes your stitches out tomorrow."  
  
Jessie smiled at Heath and took his hand, "come on, I'm starving!" He said as he started to pull Heath out of the room.  
  
Anna slipped silently into her room as Jessie tugged Heath out of his room. She had stayed quietly outside Jessie's door as Heath questioned him about his shoulder. She was amazed at Heath's gentle touch with Jessie; she had never known a man with such compassion. She was finding herself falling further and further in love with him, this made her a little nervous, she had never felt this deeply for anyone before. She only hoped his feelings for her were the same.  
  
  
  
"Good Morning Silas!" shouted Jessie as he jumped down the last two steps of the back staircase.  
  
"Well good morning Jessie," replied Silas with a smile as he looked up from the oven.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs Heath called out to Jessie, "I thought we agreed that you'd take things easy today," he stated with a frown.  
  
"Huh?" Jessie questioned puzzled, "I didn't do anything to strenuous," he thought as he looked over at Heath. "Oh! Jumping," he thought as he started to smile, "sorry Heath," he piped up as he walked over next to Silas.  
  
"Can I help with something?" he asked Silas excitedly. "I always used to help my Mamma in the kitchen."  
  
"Lets see... you know how to knead bread dough?" Silas asked as he watched a large smile spread across Jessie's face.  
  
"Sure do! My Mamma taught me when I was little!" he replied as he followed Silas over towards the table.  
  
Jessie's response to Silas's question generated a chuckle from Heath, he remembered Jessie making that same comment to Nick in Doc Bakers kitchen.. Silas's expression looked very similar to what Nicks had been on that day.  
  
Silas pulled a chair up to the table for Jessie, "here now," he said patting the seat of the chair, "jump up here." Walking over towards the stove Silas returned with a large bowl, placing the bowl on the table in front of Jessie, he removed the towel revealing the bread dough. "OK Jessie, take some of this flour and spread it out on the table." Silas stated as he handed the flour bag to Jessie.  
  
Jessie generously spread the flour out on the table, Heath snickered a little as Jessie also managed to coat the chair and floor around him with flour as well. "When your done kneading the dough split it into two halves, I'll get the pans ready for you." Said Silas as he continued about his morning chores.  
  
Jessie eagerly dove his hands straight into the dough trying to lift it out all at once. Realizing his sore shoulder wasn't going to let him bring it all out at once, he took out as much at a time as he could. He soon had a pile of dough in front of him, getting up onto his knees he leaned over the table, keeping his arms straight he used his body weight to push down on the dough. This way his shoulder didn't hurt much at all.  
  
Heath sat at the table sipping his coffee as he watched Jessie work on the dough; it certainly was a sight to see. Jessie had flour all down the front of his nightshirt, he had dough stuck all over his hands and arms. His brown hair was speckled with white flour, he had flour on his nose and streaks of the powdery substance on his cheeks. Heath really got a chuckle out of the expression Jessie had on his face as he worked the dough. He was concentrating so hard at doing a good job for Silas he never noticed that his tongue was sticking out as he worked.  
  
"Better be careful Jessie, you wouldn't want it to fall out of your mouth and hit the floor," Heath chuckled as he watched Jessie.  
  
Jessie turned to look at Heath trying to figure out what he was referring to, "what's going to fall out of my mouth?" he thought. That's when he realized his tongue was sticking out, quickly drawing it back in he smiled at Heath and finished up with the dough.  
  
"All ready Silas!" He hollered as he jumped down from the chair sending a small cloud of white powder into the air.  
  
Mockingly Heath started waving his hand in front of his face and coughing "Jessie what are you trying to do, coat the entire kitchen in flour?" Heath laughed as he stood up from the table and continued to cough.  
  
"You pay him no mind Jessie, he's just fooling with you." Said Silas as he winked at Heath, "you come on over to the sink and wash up while I go and stick your bread in the oven." Stated Silas as he led Jessie over to the sink.  
  
Heath picked up one of the kitchen towels and went over to help Jessie, "you sure do know how to make a mess," he said as he came up behind him. As he was about to reach over Jessie and wet the towel, Jessie turned around and planted his wet sticky hands right on Heath's shirt.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" shouted Heath as he tried to peal Jessie's sticky hands back.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said," stated Jessie as he tried to suppress his giggles  
  
"Oh you didn't did you, well maybe I'll just have to make it more clear," he said as he grabbed Jessie around his waist with one hand while putting the towel under the water with the other. "Here let me help you clean up," he laughed as he wiped Jessie's face with the sopping towel.  
  
Jessie struggled to get free from Heath as the water went all over the front of him, reaching into the running water he started flinging it at Heath as he continued to scream in delight. Both Heath and Jessie were soon soaking wet, water was all over the floor, the table, even the ceiling.  
  
"What the Heck is going on down here!" Bellowed Nick as he ran down the back steps two at a time. Rushing out into the kitchen wearing only his long johns, Nick's bare feet met up with the floury water mixture on the floor. His feet went straight out from under him as he flew up about three feet in the air before falling straight down onto his back with a thud.  
  
Jessie and Heath looked over at Nick and then at one another, the same devious thought crossed their mind at the same time. Smiling they each grabbed a pot of water out of the sink and walked over towards Nick.  
  
"You all right Nick," Heath asked trying to hide his smile.  
  
"What are you doing down here!" Hollered Nick as he reached a hand around towards his back as he sat up.  
  
"I guess we'll have to show you," he replied as both he and Jessie dumped the contents of their pots on top of him. The cold water momentarily stunned Nick, Heath and Jessie's laughter quickly brought him out of it. "Why you!" Nick shouted as he grabbed Heath's leg and pulled him down into the mess. "You're going to get it now little brother!" Stated Nick as he wrestled with Heath in the wet floury mess on the floor.  
  
Jessie stood next to the table laughing at the two grown men rolling around in the muck. Nick and Heath both looked at one another and then turned towards Jessie.  
  
Jessie stopped laughing as he saw Heath and Nick look up at him. "Lets get him!" shouted Nick as he sprung forward at Jessie. Jessie turned and tried to run but his feet just slipped in the wet muck, screaming he lunged forward and just managed to dodge Nick's hand as it grazed his nightshirt. Heath was right on Nick's heels, when Nick lunged at Jessie and missed, Heath landed on top of him. Both men went sliding into the table knocking off the bag of flour, which promptly landed on top of Nick's head.  
  
  
  
"Heath! Nicholas!" shouted Victoria Barkley as she stood at the bottom of the back staircase in her bathrobe. "What in the world is going on down here? You've managed to wake the entire house!" She added as she started to walk out into the kitchen.  
  
"Mother no!" Shouted both Nick and Heath in unison as Victoria started across the floor. Much to their horror she started to slip and slide in the mucky mess, her feet slipped out from under her and she started to fall towards the floor. Just before she hit, Jarrod snatched her in his arms.  
  
"Careful there Mother," Jarrod said smiling at her as he stood her back up.  
  
Regaining her footing Victoria looked over at her two sons sitting on the floor covered in flour. "Not a word Nicholas!" Victoria stated as Nick opened his mouth to speak, "I don't care how it started, I just want it cleaned up now!  
  
Heath and Nick watched her turn and head back upstairs, "well you've done it this time," stated Jarrod as he looked over at his brothers and laughed. "I'm just wondering how you're ever going to make this one up to her," he stated laughing as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Brilliant Heath!" shouted Nick as he slapped him in the head, "got any other great ideas!" He added as he slowly rose to his feet, "don't think I've forgot about your hand in this!" He shouted pointing over at Jessie, "don't just stand there we had better get this cleaned up before she comes back downstairs." Stated Nick as he began cleaning.  
  
Nick started ordering Heath and Jessie around the kitchen as they tried to clean up the white mess. "You really did it this time little brother, you know this isn't just going to blow over. Mother is going to be angry with us for quite some time!" Nick hollered at Heath as he mopped the floor.  
  
"It isn't all that bad Nick," laughed Heath as he wiped up the table.  
  
"What do you mean it isn't all that bad! Didn't you see mother's face!" Shouted Nick as he stopped mopping and stared at Heath. "And quit laughing!"  
  
"Sorry Nick, it's just that..."  
  
"Just what!" He hollered cutting Heath off.  
  
"It's just you look ridiculous standing there shouting with flour all over your head." He replied laughing at Nick.  
  
"Well you don't look much better!" Nick shouted at Heath before a smile started to creep across his face. "Seems we both look pretty silly," he added as he resumed mopping.  
  
Heath shook his head in agreement and then looked over at Jessie who was busily wiping up the water underneath the sink. "Jessie, Nick and I'll finish up down here. Why don't you go and get cleaned up for breakfast."  
  
Looking out from under the sink Jessie asked, "are you sure? There's still a lot of cleaning to do."  
  
"It's all right, we'll finish." He replied as he went back to work on the table.  
  
Jessie made his way slowly across the wet floor, reaching the back stairs he turned around to watch Nick and Heath for a moment. He giggled to himself as he watched the two men clean the kitchen, they were both covered in flour and water. He couldn't ever remember having such a fun time making a mess, especially with two grown men.  
  
Continuing on up the stairs he was startled as Mrs. Barkley opened her door when he walked by, "Jessie, may I speak to you for a moment?" She asked opening her door to him.  
  
He shook his head as she led him into her room and closed the door, "I see you've been having a little fun with my sons in the kitchen," she stated with a smile as she touched the flour on his nose.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Mrs. Barkley," he replied quietly as he looked down towards the floor.  
  
"Oh Jessie, don't worry about that," she laughed softly. "I'm not upset at all," she added lifting up his chin.  
  
"You're not?" he questioned a little baffled by her comment.  
  
Victoria had to smile at the befuddled look on Jessie's flour streaked face. "Just don't tell Nick and Heath that all right? It'll just be our little secret." She added placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"OK, if you want," he replied smiling up at her.  
  
"Jessie I asked you in here because I wanted to find out how you're feeling. I really haven't had a chance to talk with you much since you came, and I'm sorry about that." She stated as she watched him fidget a little, "he really does act a lot like Heath," she thought as she continued to watch him.  
  
"I'm feeling fine, Mrs. Barkley," he replied quietly as he pulled at his nightshirt.  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear that," she replied, "are you enjoying yourself on the ranch?" She asked trying to find something that would spark his interest.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," he spoke up quickly with a gleam in his eye, "it's fantastic! I've never seen anything so big!" He added grinning ear to ear.  
  
"I take it Heath has been showing you around the ranch then," she stated as she sat on the end of her bed and took Jessie's hand.  
  
"He sure has! He let me ride Buck, we went fishing, we rode through the orchards, he showed me all your cattle, he let me brush Charger, I got to feed the horses, we chased the chickens around, and we haven't even seen the entire ranch yet!" He replied so quickly that Victoria had to laugh at his enthusiasm.  
  
"Heath certainly does get around doesn't he," she laughed as she saw the sparkle in Jessie's eyes.  
  
Jessie was a little embarrassed by his out burst, "Nick took me out mending fences," he added a little slower this time.  
  
"Oh did he now, I hope he didn't make you do all of the work." She stated as she squeezed his hand.  
  
"No Ma'am, he really didn't let me do to much at all. He said I could do more once my arm mended some." He replied as he shifted from foot to foot.  
  
"How is your arm?" She asked, glad he was being so open with her.  
  
"It's much better now, Heath's taking me tomorrow back to the Doctors to get the stitches out." He replied, as he rubbed his arm a little embarrassed that he was talking to her about it.  
  
"I'm glad it's getting better Jessie, I know it must be hard for you to talk about." She replied, "Jessie," she said as she pulled him closer to her, "I know today's going to be a hard day for you. I want you to know you have nothing to fear, no one with think anything bad about you or what those men did to you. We'll all be here for you if you need us, we really do want to help you, Jessie." Victoria stated as she held Jessie's arms.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Barkley," he replied quietly as he hung his head down. He didn't want this sweet woman to hear anything about Hank and his men; she was much to nice for that. How could he possibly let her hear those awful things. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he thought about Hank and his men.  
  
Victoria noticed the change in Jessie, taking his chin in her hand she lifted up his head once again and spoke to him. "Jessie, nothing those men did to you will change my opinion of you in any way. You have a very loving heart in there," she said as she placed her hand on his chest. "Don't let anyone steal that from you. If you want I can be there to help you when the sheriff comes this morning." She stated hoping to ease his nerves.  
  
Jessie's heart jumped in his chest, "Please No Mrs. Barkley," he almost sobbed, "please don't come." He said as the tears started to fall down his face.  
  
Victoria pulled the wet child into an embrace, calmly holding him tight and stroking his hair she tried to calm him. "Jessie, I won't go in if you don't want me to," she quietly told him a little unsure of why he didn't want her there.  
  
Jessie was relieved a little by her last statement, "thank you," he replied as he wiped the tears from his face. " Hank and his men did awful things Mrs. Barkley, things a woman shouldn't have to hear." He stated as he looked up at her.  
  
Reaching up and touching his cheek she replied, "and things a little boy should never have been forced to deal with."  
  
Jessie stood and stared at Victoria, "she really understands," he thought, "Heath sure is lucky to have such a smart Mamma," he smiled as he gave her a hug. "I'm sorry to get you all dirty," he said after he stood back up.  
  
"It's all right Jessie, why don't you go and get changed. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." She said as she led him back to the door.  
  
"Thanks again Mrs. Barkley," he said as he went through the door and smiled back at her.  
  
"Thank you Jessie," she said as she closed her door. Walking over towards her window she looked down at her bathrobe and noticed the flour on it and smiled. This just may work she thought as she gazed out the window.  
  
  
  
Nick, Heath, and Jessie slowly made their way down the front staircase, through the foyer and into the dinning room. Audra and Anna were sitting next to one another with their heads down as the boys entered the room, they were both quietly trying not to laugh at the nervous look both Heath and Nick had on their faces.  
  
"Good morning Mother," both boys said as they kissed Victoria on opposite cheeks.  
  
"I trust the kitchen is in order," she stated as she winked at Jessie, while Nick and Heath took their seats.  
  
"Yes Mother," they replied in unison, looking dejectedly down at their plates like two little boys awaiting punishment.  
  
"Good then, lets eat before this gets any colder," she stated as she started passing the hot food around.  
  
"Mother, where's Jarrod?" asked Audra as she spooned jam on her toast.  
  
"He left early for town to await Sheriff Corners arrival on the stage," she replied looking over at Jessie trying to gauge his reaction.  
  
Jessie just continued to sit passively eat his eggs as though not hearing their conversation. But inside a knot once again formed in his stomach as he thought about the sheriff and the horrible questions that he would soon have to answer.  
  
"Jessie, Jessie" Heath called before finally having to elbow the boy to get his attention.  
  
"Huh?" he looked over at Heath with a far away look in his eyes.  
  
"I was trying to find out if you felt up to helping me with Charger this morning," Heath replied as he chuckled at Jessie.  
  
"Sure!" Jessie shouted. He quickly growing red as he realized how loudly he had replied.  
  
"All right then," said Heath as he laughed and placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder.  
  
"You go out and yell like that in the barn all those horses are gonna run away from you." Laughed Nick, through a mouthful of food.  
  
"He's right Jessie, he should know it happens to him all the time," joked Heath as he winked at Jessie.  
  
"It does not!" shouted Nick as he smacked Heaths arm.  
  
"Boys, haven't you two caused enough trouble for one day!" stated Victoria as she put her napkin down on the table. "Would it be asking to much to have just one meal in peace?"  
  
"Sorry Mother," replied Nick as he pushed back his chair, "I'll see you later," he added as he kissed her on the cheek before leaving.  
  
"You ready Jessie?" Asked Heath as he too finished his breakfast.  
  
"Yup," replied Jessie as he put down his napkin and shoved his last piece of bacon in his mouth.  
  
"Anna, we'll be out in the barn if you'd like to join us when you're through." Stated Heath as he and Jessie started to leave the dinning room.  
  
"Thank you Heath, I'd like that," she said smiling up at him her eyes shinning.  
  
Heath and Jessie walked through the kitchen and talked with Silas for a few minutes before going outside to the barn. The morning air was warm and sunny and the ranch was already ablaze with activity. As they walked up to the barn Jessie spoke up, "she really likes you Heath," he stated as he continued to walk.  
  
Stopping, Heath watched Jessie as he continued on towards the barn. "Hey wait a minute," he said running up to Jessie. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
Laughing at such a silly question Jessie replied, "Anna of course, who else."  
  
Bending down in front of Jessie, Heath asked, "And what makes you say that?"  
  
"I can see it every time she looks at you," he smiled, "I can see it when you look at her too. You two look at each other just like my Ma and Pa used to." He replied grinning ear to ear.  
  
"You sure are something," Heath laughed as he ruffled Jessie's hair. "Come on lets get a move on," he said as he grabbed Jessie's arm as the two headed into the barn.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning Jarrod, what brings you into town so early," questioned Sheriff Fred Madden as Jarrod entered into his office.  
  
"Morning Fred, I'm here to see Sheriff Corners from Modesto off the stage." He replied as he shook Fred's hand and sat down. "He's coming in to question Jessie, he's hoping Jessie may be able to give him some information to go on."  
  
"How's the boy doing Jarrod?" questioned Fred as he poured Jarrod a cup of coffee.  
  
"He's had some rough moments but Heath's been there for him and that's really helped." Replied Jarrod as he took the cup from Fred. "I'm a little nervous about today though," he said taking a sip of the coffee. "This will be the first time he's had to face direct questions concerning what happened to him all those months."  
  
"Do you think he'll be able to handle it?" Questioned Fred as he pondered over what little details of the story he all ready knew.  
  
"That's why I'm here early, I'd like to get a chance to talk with the sheriff before he sees Jessie. Just to give him a little background on the boy." Stated Jarrod as he looked at his watch. "Well I'd better get over to the stagecoach office, they should be pulling in any time now." He said putting down his coffee and standing up.  
  
"Let me walk over with you Jarrod, there's a few details I'd like to find out about myself." Answered Fred as he followed Jarrod out the door.  
  
  
  
Heath and Jessie we busy taking care of the horses in the barn when Anna walked in.  
  
"Hi Anna," said Jessie as he ran over and gave her a hug.  
  
"Well thank you Jessie," she replied as she returned his hug, "I couldn't have asked for a better greeting." She replied winking at Heath.  
  
"Heath's gonna let me take Charger out for some exercise," he stated happily as he pulled her by the hand over towards Heath.  
  
"That is once you finish feeding Buck over there," Heath commented as he continued to clean out Chargers stall.  
  
"Yeah," Jessie laughed as he picked up the feedbag and went back to Bucks stall.  
  
Heath looked up as Anna made her way over towards him, "I'll be able to drive you back home shortly, Anna." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Heath, I'd really like to stay until after the sheriff leaves today, if that's all right?" she asked, taking his hand. "I'd like to help you with Jessie." She added looking into his eyes.  
  
"Anna, are you sure? It may be pretty rough." He said as he took her other hand.  
  
"I've never been so sure," she replied squeezing his hands and smiling.  
  
"All right have it your way," he said throwing her a lopsided grin, "I guess we'll just have to put up with you for a little while longer," he added as he started raking Charger's stall again.  
  
"You're impossible!" Anna shouted as she swatted Heath's arm laughing at him.  
  
"Careful Ma'am, I'm carrying a weapon here," he said taking a defensive stance and holding up the rake. "I'd hate to have to use it on you," he said smiling and slowly walking towards her shaking the rake.  
  
"Heath! You wouldn't dare!" Anna hollered then laughed at him as she tried to back pedal away from him.  
  
"Was that a dare? Miss Holden?" He asked with a wicked smile on his face as he continued to creep towards her. Dropping the rake he ran forward and grabbed her, cradling her in his arms. He called out to Jessie, "Jessie, what do you think we should do with her," he asked laughing.  
  
"You should put me down Heath Barkley!" Laughed Anna as she hung onto his neck.  
  
Jessie walked out of Buck's stall to see what all the commotion was, he found Heath cradling Anna in his arms. Anna had her hands laced around his neck as she laughed at his teasing. He smiled at the pair as Heath let Anna's legs down, her arms remained on his shoulders as the two laughed at one another. Heath pulled her closer and kissed her.  
  
"Yuk!" Jessie shouted as two stunned flushed faces looked over at him.  
  
"Oh have you got a lot to learn," laughed Heath as he and Anna walked over towards him.  
  
"Like what?" piped up Jessie.  
  
"Like....not asking silly questions," Heath replied as he scoped Jessie up into his arms and spun him around.  
  
"Put me down!" he laughed as Heath spun him around.  
  
Heath put Jessie back down on his feet as the boy continued to laugh. "You done with Buck yet, Chargers just waiting over there for you." Said Heath as he smiled at Jessie and then Anna.  
  
"I'm all set," he replied eagerly.  
  
"Well then, lets get moving. Charger needs his exercise," he added as he walked with Jessie over to Chargers stall. Heath let Jessie lead the horse out into the coral next to the barn. "OK up you go," he said as he lifted Jessie up into Chargers saddle. "Nice and slow around the coral, all right?" He asked looking up at Jessie.  
  
Jessie shook his head yes as he started to lead Charger around the coral. Heath climbed back over the coral fence and stood next to Anna.  
  
"He sure does like Charger, Heath," said Anna as she watched Jessie proudly prance Charger around the coral.  
  
"He's really good with horses," Heath began as he leaned forward placing his elbows on the top of the fence. "Anna thanks for staying today." He said turning his head to the side and smiling at her.  
  
Anna walked up next to Heath and placed her arm across his shoulders and smiled at him before turning back to watch Jessie with him.  
  
From her vantage point in the rose garden Victoria smiled over at the young couple standing by the coral. They reminded her of another young couple she once knew, "thank you Tom," she whispered as she took one last look at them before getting back to her work, "you'd be very proud of him," she smiled.  
  
  
  
Jarrod rode with Sheriff Madden, Sheriff Corners and Doc Baker towards the Barkley Ranch.He was pleased with his discussion with Sheriff Corners; the sheriff agreed to take things nice and slow with Jessie. He was only interested in some of the details concerning how Hank and his men usually traveled, and what parts of the area they most frequently visited. He didn't plan on prying too much into the physical torments Jessie had suffered. Doc Baker from Salida had joined the sheriff for the journey, he was anxious to see Jessie again and felt that maybe a friendly face would help comfort him.  
  
"Well Jarrod, I can see why your brothers were so eager to get back here," stated Doc Baker as they rode across the Barkley Ranch. "It's magnificent!" He commented as he continued to look around at all of the beautiful scenery.  
  
"Thank you, my brothers are mighty proud of this ranch." Replied Jarrod as they turned a corner and headed up towards the main house. As they rode up next to the coral, Jarrod could see Jessie riding Charger. Waving to him, Jessie turned Charger towards them, "Howdy Jarrod!" he shouted as he jogged Charger over to the fence next to Jarrod. "Hi Doc Baker!" he added as a smile crept across his sweaty face.  
  
"Hello to you Jessie," replied the Doc as he watched the excited child pull up next to them. "Looks like you're feeling much better," he added noticing the boy's smile and the excitement that his voice held.  
  
"I sure am!" He stated as he sat proudly on top of Charger petting his neck. "Charger and I are just getting a little exercise," he replied leaning forward and putting his arms around Chargers neck. "Isn't he something Doc! Have you ever seen a better horse!"  
  
Doc Baker had to laugh as he watched Jessie, here was a small child who just days ago looked to be on deaths door, now prancing around a ring riding a truly magnificent horse and really enjoying himself. He finally had some of his coloring back and looked more like a little boy than a skeleton, he was still thin but he looked much better. There was still something different about him that the Doc could just not put his finger on, "His eyes, that's it," thought the Doc as a smile caressed his face. "His eyes are full of life.... hope, that's what it is." He thought as he spoke to Jessie, "I don't think I have ever seen a finer horse Jessie, he seems to really like you." Added Doc Baker as he watched Jessie smile.  
  
"Jessie this is Sheriff Corner from Modesto, he would like to talk with you if your up to it." Stated Jarrod as the sheriff tipped his hat to Jessie.  
  
"OK," replied Jessie as he looked over at Jarrod, some of the enthusiasm he previously had leaving as he replied.  
  
"We'll meet you up in the study when you're done with Charger," said Jarrod as he started to lead the men up towards the house.  
  
Jessie nodded then slowly started to lead Charger around the coral and back up towards the barn. As Charger walked around the coral Jessie stared down at his feet watching the dust poof out around each hoof as Charger stepped. "Well this is it," he thought, "this is were I have to tell them about everything." A shudder ran through him as he continued to watch the dust fly up from Chargers hoofs.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Heath as he watched Jessie from the coral gate; "You're going to tire Charger out riding him in circles all day." He yelled over to Jessie trying to get his attention.  
  
Jessie looked up to see Heath over by the gate with his hat pushed back on his head waiting for them. Smiling he gathered a tighter hold on Charger's reins and trotted over to Heath. "I could ride him all day!" He commented as he pulled up next to Heath.  
  
Opening up the gate and walking over to Jessie, Heath replied, "I'm glad to hear it, as soon as you feel better we'll have you in the saddle all day helping out around the ranch." Said Heath as he helped Jessie off Charger.  
  
"Heath, the sheriff's here," said Jessie quietly as he looked down.  
  
Putting his hands on Jessie's upper arms and bending down, Heath looked Jessie in the eyes. "Jessie, I'll be there to help you. You don't have to go through it alone any more, this is your chance to finally do something to get Hank. With your help, there's a much better chance of finally catching him and putting him away. You're helping ensure that he never has a chance to do this to anyone ever again." Said Heath as he watched the tears once again welling up in Jessie's eyes. His heart really went out to the little kid, here he was an adult and even he couldn't bring himself to divulge everything that had happened in his past. But he was asking a child to do just that, he had to keep reminding himself that it was the right thing to do.  
  
Heath gave Jessie a hug and then walked into the barn with him and Charger. After the two were finished getting Charger settled back into his stall they headed off towards the house.  
  
The camp was hidden near Brentwood, and the men hidden within it were restless. They had made their way north traveling mainly at night to avoid detection. Things had gone well and they had remained unseen by searching eyes. But the air in the camp was growing stale, these were men of action, they didn't enjoy sitting around. Plus they had a score to settle, a child had bested them, one they had considered beaten. But that child had help, and that meant more problems, more people had seen them. They needed to rectify this and fast before word spread and their faces were on wanted posters across the country.  
  
"Pete should be back any time now," said Sam as he dropped his armload of wood next to the growing pile.  
  
"He better be," stated Matt as he also dropped wood into the pile. "I'm getting tired of just sitting around here, especially knowing that kid is close by."  
  
"You never let go do you Matt," laughed Sam shaking his head.  
  
Pulling out his knife and grabbing Sam by the shirt, with fire in his eyes Matt put the knife up under Sam's chin. "Shut up Sam! God damn kid tried to kill us, or did you forget!" He spit in Sam's face as he held his knife up to his throat and glared at him.  
  
"Matt, knock it off!" hollered Hank as he walked up next to him. "Sam didn't mean anything."  
  
Matt pulled back his knife and let Sam's shirt go, he was still fuming as he walked around the camp trying to calm him self down.  
  
"Damn it Matt!" Stated Sam and he smoothed out his shirt. "I didn't forget anything! They were my friends too." He added as he sat down.  
  
"That's enough out of both of you!" Hank stated as he grabbed the coffee pot. "We'll be able to settle all of this once Pete gets back." He said as he poured a cup of coffee.  
  
"I hope so," replied Sam as he rubbed his chin. "I'm getting tired of running."  
  
"Once we hear what Pete has to say, we should be all set. We'll have everything we've ever wanted once we make them pay, and pay they will." Laughed Hank.  
  
  
  
Heath led Jessie into the study, Jarrod, Nick, Doc Baker, Sheriff Madden, and Sheriff Corners were all ready in the room. Jessie's heart quickened underneath his shirt, beads of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead. He put his hands deep into his pockets in an effort to calm himself down as he walked with Heath over towards the couch.  
  
Heath noticed Jessie's discomfort as they sat down on the couch together, putting his arm across Jessie's shoulders he leaned over and whispered something in his ear, " remember, it's not what the world holds for you, it's what you bring to it that matters most."  
  
Jessie looked up at Heath as his heart almost jumped out of his chest, he had almost expected to see his father sitting next to him and not Heath when he looked up. Hadn't his father always used those same words, how could Heath have known. Jessie smiled and leaned into Heath gathering strength from his presence.  
  
"Jessie, the sheriff here is hoping you might be able to help him." Stated Jarrod as he and sheriff Corners sat across from Jessie and Heath. Nick and Doctor Baker walked over and stood behind Jessie. Reaching down and placing his hand on Jessie's shoulder he said, "remember were all right here if you need us," he smiled.  
  
Jessie looked back at Nick and then over towards the sheriff, "I'm ready," he said quietly.  
  
"Thank you young man," stated sheriff Corners as he reached out and shook Jessie's hand. "I need to ask you a few questions about the men you were with this past year. Now it's my understanding that you were with them against your will." He asked.  
  
"Yes sir," replied Jessie as he looked up at the sheriff.  
  
"Jessie do you know the names of these men?" he asked as he brought out his notebook.  
  
"Yes, sir," he said stirring in his seat. "I only know part of most of the names," he added.  
  
"That's fine son, just tell me what you can remember." He stated smiling at Jessie.  
  
"Hank was the one in charge, I heard Marcus call him Hank McDonald once, so I guess that's his last name. Peter and Henry were brothers but that's all anybody ever called them, the same with Dan, Sam, and Dave." Said Jessie as he looked up at Heath.  
  
"Is that all of them son?" asked the sheriff.  
  
"No sir," he replied hanging his head, "Mat Shaffer, he was another one of Hank's men." Jessie felt Heath tighten his grip as a sigh escaped his lips.  
  
"Jessie, do you know where they hide out?" asked the sheriff as he continued to write in his book.  
  
"No sir, every time they took me some place I always had to hide underneath the wagon tarp."  
  
Nick cringed at the thought of Jessie being forced to travel in such a manner, no better than a sack of grain.  
  
"Their cabin was someplace up in the hills, I didn't get a chance to see more than the inside much though." Jessie added looking around at everyone's face. "I only saw the outside when they took me out to the wagon. There were lots of trees around as I remember."  
  
"Son the last night you were with Hank, how long did it take you to get to the spot where the stage was robbed?" asked the sheriff as he looked over at Jarrod.  
  
"Most of the day." Jessie replied as he tried to remember the trip in his head. "He only stopped once or twice to rest the horses."  
  
"Did Hank and the other men always stay in one place together?" questioned the sheriff.  
  
"Most of the time they were always in the cabin, but some times Hank would let some of them go into a town. I'm not sure what one though," he replied as he tried to push his hands even further into the pockets on his overalls.  
  
"Jessie, did anyone other than Hank's men ever come to the cabin?" Asked Jarrod as he leaned forward in his chair.  
  
Jessie looked up at Jarrod as he spoke, "No, I don't remember anyone else...." Then it hit him, Adam they had brought Adam to the cabin. He could see Adam hanging from the tree with Matt in front of him, laughing. "How could I forget," he thought as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Jessie, .Jessie," said Jarrod as he knelt down in front of the boy and placed a hand on his knee. "Who else was there?"  
  
Jessie looked up at Jarrod as the tears ran freely down his cheeks, "Adam," he whispered quietly. "They brought Adam there," he added staring at Jarrod.  
  
"Jessie who was Adam?" questioned Jarrod as he looked up at Heath. Heath shook his head at Jarrod indicating he didn't know who this man was.  
  
"I killed him," Jessie said as his body trembled.  
  
"What are you talking about!" Bellowed Nick from behind Jessie, "you couldn't of killed anyone!"  
  
"Yes I did!" Shouted Jessie as he jumped up from the couch with fire in his eyes as he turned to face Nick. "I killed him! He tried to help me and now he's dead! It's all my fault!" He half shouted, half sobbed.  
  
Heath stood up and grabbed Jessie by the arms and turned him around, "Jessie you didn't kill anyone," he stated as Jessie shook his head. "Hank is the reason he's is dead, not you." Heath said as he tried to make Jessie understand him.  
  
"If he didn't help me he wouldn't be dead, it's my fault!" Jessie said as he tried to shake free of Heath's grip.  
  
"Jessie did he know the risks? Did he know about Hanks men?" Asked Heath as he struggled to keep Jessie still.  
  
Jessie stopped for a moment and looked up at Heath, "yes," came the small reply.  
  
"Then he knew what would happen if they caught him, but yet he still wanted to help you. Jessie don't you see, he was willing to take the risk. He knew you were in trouble and needed help; he couldn't just up and leave you. I know how he felt Jessie, because I feel that way too. Hank used you, and Adam, none of it is your fault, none of it." Said Heath as Nick and Jarrod gathered around him.  
  
Jessie saw the sincerity in Heath's eyes along with pain, the pain he had caused. Jessie grabbed Heath around the neck and hung on. "I'm sorry," he sobbed as Heath held him tight, "I'm so sorry," he cried.  
  
Heath finally managed to calm Jessie down and Sheriff Corners resumed his questioning. After a few more questions the sheriff realized he had enough useful information to go and get started on. "I want to thank you for your time, Jessie," stated the sheriff as he stood up and extended his hand out to the boy. "You should be proud of yourself young man, not many men would have survived everything you have." He added with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Jarrod, I'll let you know if any new information surfaces." Said Sheriff Corners as he shook Jarrod's hand.  
  
"Thanks I'd appreciate that," he stated walking the men towards the door.  
  
"Jessie, you take it easy on Charger now," said Doc Baker as he placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "And don't forget you still owe me a flapjack recipe," he added with a smile.  
  
"I will," said Jessie as he gave the doctor a hug. "Tell Mrs. Baker her biscuits are still the best."  
  
"I'll do just that young man," smiled Doc Baker as he returned Jessie's hug.  
  
Heath and Jessie watched as Jarrod led everyone out the door, "you all right?" Heath asked Jessie as he stood with his arm around the boy.  
  
"I think so," he replied placing his arm around Heath's waist as he watched the men riding away. Just having Heath next to him holding him was comforting, he felt so safe and secure with in Heath's arms. He hoped never to lose that feeling again.  
  
  
  
"It's about time you got back!" shouted Matt as Peter rode into camp. "What took you so long!" He added as he walked over towards Peter.  
  
"Gathering information takes time," replied Peter as he dismounted. "Worth while information that is; here," he said throwing a bottle of whiskey over to Matt.  
  
Removing the cork and taking a swig, Matt smiled at Peter, "now this is more like it!" He said as he continued to drink down the brown liquid. "So what did you find out?"  
  
"Lets get Hank and Sam so I only have to say it once," he stated as he walked over to the tent. "Hank, Sam, you guys in there?"  
  
"Hey Pete," replied Sam as he walked out of the tent closely followed by Hank. "Got any news for us?"  
  
"Yeah, seems there's a lot of loose tongues over in Stockton," replied Peter smiling. "I had no trouble at all finding out about that kid." He added looking over at Matt. "He's staying at the Barkley Ranch, it's a pretty nice spread to from what I hear. You were right Sam, that fella Heath Barkley's been taking care of the kid. Seems he's got a few people in town that don't care much for him."  
  
"Just how well off are these Barkley's?" Asked Hank, taking a swig from the whiskey bottle.  
  
"They've got one of the biggest spreads in the valley," he replied as he waved his hands in front of them.  
  
"Think they'd pay to get that kid back?" Hank asked eyeing Peter.  
  
"Yeah, I hear the families taken a real shine to the little whelp. And from what I hear about the Barkley pride they'll pay all right, and pay well." Laughed Peter as he dug a second bottle of whiskey out of his pack.  
  
"Good," replied Hank as he began to formulate a plan in his head. While the three other men drank, Hank sat down and ran over the details of his idea in his head. If what Pete told him was true and the Barkley's would pay, they'd soon have all the money they ever wanted. But how to get the boy away from them, first they'd have to observe the ranch, learn its routines. Then they'd have a much better chance abducting the boy.  
  
"Tonight before sunset we'll head over and get ourselves a closer look at that ranch. The more we learn about how that ranch works the easier it'll be to grab that kid." Stated Hank as the other three men stood looking at him.  
  
"How are we supposed to get close to that ranch? They know what you and Matt look like, hell that kid knows what we all look like." Replied Sam.  
  
"I'm not saying we should waltz up to the front door and knock Sam! But we do have to find out the layout of the land, how many hands they got working for them, what parts of the ranch are less traveled." Stated Hank as he stood up. "Come on let's start getting set." He added as he walked towards the tent.  
  
"I sure hope this works, seems awful risky to me," whispered Sam as he and Peter stood up.  
  
"Hank knows what he's doing," replied Peter, "he's got a score to settle too, I'm sure he won't let anything go wrong this time." Stated Peter as he slapped Sam on the back.  
  
"I hope your right, Pete," said Sam as watched Peter walk into the tent. "I don't know, I got a bad feeling about this." He thought as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
  
  
Dinner had been a relatively quiet affair at the Barkley household, not much mention was made about the sheriff's visit, or anything else for that matter. Victoria had watched Jessie half-heartedly shuffle the food on his plate from one place to another for most of the meal, hardly eating a morsel. Heath had done much the same thing as he sat and watched Jessie; Victoria knew Heath was worried about thim. Anna had tried to engage everyone in conversation but her only takers had been Nick and Audra, and even then the conversation didn't seem to last long.  
  
After dinner Anna started to say her good-byes to the family as Heath readied the carriage. "Mrs. Barkley, I really want to thank you for everything you've done for me these last two days. Thank you for taking me into your home." She stated as she hugged Victoria.  
  
"Oh Anna, as I've told you before dear your always welcome here," she replied holding onto Anna's hands and smiling.  
  
"And Audra, thank you for letting me borrow some of your cloths while I was here. I promise to get them back to you as quickly as possible." She said smiling as she walked over and hugged her friend.  
  
"It was such fun having you here with us Anna, please do as Mother asks and stop by anytime," she replied returning Anna's hug.  
  
"Well you about ready to go Miss Holden?" asked Heath as he walked in the front door.  
  
Looking up at the smiling cowboy she replied, "I guess I am Mr. Barkley." Heath walked over and took her arm in his and led her out the door.  
  
"There you are Jessie," stated Anna when she spotted him standing next to the carriage. "I was afraid you didn't want to say goodbye." She added bending down to give him a hug.  
  
"Bye Anna," cried Jessie as he hung onto her tightly, "thanks," he added as he softly kissed her cheek before letting go of her.  
  
"No need for tears now, I'll see you again real soon Jessie." Said Anna as she wiped the tears off his cheeks. "You can have Heath bring you over anytime," she added as Heath helped her up into the carriage.  
  
"Anytime?" he questioned looking up at Anna and Heath.  
  
"Anytime Jessie," replied Anna as she blew him a kiss. She waved back at him until he was out of sight. "I hope he's OK Heath," Anna said softly as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
Putting his arm around her shoulder and squeezing, Heath replied, "You'll just have to help me make sure of that, all right Miss Holden?"  
  
"All right Mr. Barkley," replied Anna as she leaned into him, "all right."  
  
Hank and his men hid and watched as the small carriage drove past them heading off towards town, "this may be better than I'd hoped for," he stated out loud, "how much do you think they'd pay for a Barkley!" He laughed as he discussed his new plan with his men.  
  
As Heath and Anna arrived in Stockton, the evening sky was a blaze in color as the setting sun reflected off the low hanging clouds. Pulling up in front of Anna's home, Heath jumped down off the carriage and walked around to help her.  
  
"At your service Madame," he said as he bent over and bowed before offering his hand up to her.  
  
"Why thank you Sir," she laughed as she took his arm.  
  
The pair laughed and joked with one another as they walked up the porch steps arm in arm. At the door Anna turned to face Heath, "Heath thank you for the picnic, I really had a lovely time. Just next time remind me to pack a change of clothes." She said as a small laugh escaped her lips.  
  
"I'll do just that," replied Heath as he smiled at her. "Anna," he stated taking on a more serious look, "I can't thank you enough for your help with Jessie, I.....I couldn't have done it with out you." He said as he stood holding her hands.  
  
As she stood across from him on the porch with the setting sun reflecting in his blue eyes, her heart went out to him. Tears started to well up in her eyes; she knew what it took for him to say such words.  
  
Heath saw the pained look her eyes took on at his words, "Anna I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." He said as he pulled her into an embrace, his heart beating hard underneath his blue shirt.  
  
"Oh Heath, these aren't tears of sadness!" she said as she smiled up at him, "There tears of joy!" She could see the relief in his face as he smiled down at her, "Heath I couldn't have been happier helping you with Jessie. More than anything I'd like to continue helping you with him."  
  
"Anna," he began before she cut him off.  
  
"Heath, nothing you can say will change my mind about this!" she stated in a stern voice as she placed a finger on his lips to keep him quiet.  
  
Reaching up and taking her hand in his, he put it up to his lips and kissed it while staring into her eyes. How could one look from her make him feel so....loved, could she, could that really be what he saw in her eyes?  
  
"Well Mr. Barkley, you had better get a move on. That is unless you don't mind the whole town gawking at us." She said as she placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Well lets leave them with something to really gawk at," he replied as he picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as they kissed, after he set her back down she replied, "Now that should leave them guessing," she laughed as she opened her door.  
  
"Good night Anna," Heath said as he held the door open for her.  
  
"Good night Mr. Barkley, and be careful on the stairs," she laughed as she entered her house.  
  
Heath had to laugh as he closed the door and walked back down to the carriage. She sure was something, even leaving her was getting harder and harder, he'd have to fix that and soon; he thought as he headed back towards the ranch. 


End file.
